A Fashion Affair
by EpsiLone
Summary: *COMPLETE* Beautiful, independent fashion designer Elizabeth Webber meets successful and handsome businessman Jason Morgan. He is a reputed womanizer and she has serious trust issues. Is a romance possible between the two? Liason AU
1. Spotted on the Catwalk

**~ A Fashion Affair ~**

_Note: I hope you'll enjoy my new story, I don't want to say much not to spoil anything for you but this fic is of course a Liason story and those who also like Spixie will I think enjoy the later chapters. Alright, read on and please let me know what you think. Any reviews good or bad will always be appreciated! Thanks!_

_I do not own any of these characters; I just enjoy toying with them a little!_

_I also have to add that the idea for this first chapter comes from the NBC show Lipstick jungle. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1 - Spotted on the Catwalk**

**-- EW fashion show, Port Charles Fashion Week --**

Jason Morgan dreaded packed out environments, especially crowds of overly superficial fashion aficionados. He had never been able to understand the excitement over pieces of textile put together more often than not in a ridiculous way. His job required him to wear suits most of the time, but Jason let his assistant and sometimes his friend Carly pick them out for him.

"A8 and A9… Here are our seats." Jason told Carly hurrying to sit down.

"Jason, thank you so much for coming with me. You will love it you'll see!" The tall blonde woman eagerly said to a visibly uninterested Jason, trying to pass on to him some of her excitement.

"Yeah… I doubt it, and you better thank me… You know I really don't care about fashion and I am already bored out of my mind."

"But the show hasn't even started yet! We have great front row seats and you'll see this Elizabeth Webber has great designs. You can help me pick the ones you think would fit me best." She stated with the largest smile.

Carly Jacks was thrilled to be parading around town with the extremely handsome, tremendously successful and very eligible Jason Morgan; making each and every woman in Port Charles envious. Who needed a designer bag when you had that stallion at your arm? She had begged and pleaded for hours before the man she considered her best and probably only friend finally accepted to accompany her.

"You promised that if I accepted to escort you I would only have to sit and try not to fall asleep."

"But Jason! You need to help me and give me your opinion about what you think I should wear and…"

"Carly! I'm not your husband!" Jason spit out regretting the words right as they came out of his mouth.

"Ok, that was cold… you know that if Jax hadn't left me he'd be the one here with me right now. I asked you here to help me get over the whole break up and that's how you take it?" Tears started forming in her eyes as she spoke.

"I… I'm sorry, I accepted to sit through a boring fashion show only because I know you need the distraction."

A smile was quickly back on Carly's face as she held Jason's arm close to her in an attempt to prevent him from running away and at the same time reminding all the eyes around that she was the only woman with the privilege of being that close to Jason Morgan.

**-- EW fashion show, backstage --**

"Okay, I need Gisele, Adrianna, Tyra, Alessandra…" Elizabeth looked over the sheet of paper placed on the clipboard in her hand. "Maxie! Get me all the models over here right now! Two minutes to the show!"

The young assistant appeared clothes, charts and walkie-talkie in hand. "Sure right now. All the models get in position!"

Elizabeth Webber, in vogue fashion designer, was presenting her fall collection at Port Charles Fashion week. She was living her dream, a successful career in the fashion industry with a name recognized by many.

EW had been a hot topic for the past few months but that overwhelming success created an obligation to follow up with an amazing collection, up to the expectations, as all the critics were ready to rip her to shreds if she didn't deliver. Elizabeth was betting big on this new line for which she took a few risks using different fabrics and innovative designs hoping change would pay off but in the fashion industry, you were either in or you were not.

"Alright everyone, this is it! Give it your all!"

*********

"The show was amazing! What did you think? Did you see that last coat? I have to get that coat." Carly told her best friend while clapping. "Jason! I am talking to you."

"What Carly, you said something." Jason said without moving his sight away from the catwalk.

"Yes… and what has you so interested anyway?"

"Is that the designer?" The tall man said still not looking at Carly.

"Yes, that tiny lady right there. Why? I thought you weren't interested in fashion."

"In fashion? No." Jason said with a large grin on his face. "Alright, show's over. I can go now."

"But…" Carly started saying but stopped right when she saw Jason walk in the direction of the exit. "Hey, wait for me at least!"

**-- Morgan Enterprises --**

Since coming back from the fashion show Carly had dragged Jason to the day before, his mind had strangely been occupied by the mesmerizing little brunette who shyly made her way down the catwalk under the crowd's applause. And usually when something bothered a powerful man like Jason Morgan, he took action.

"My master is in need of my cyber skills for a most confidential matter?" Spinelli poked his head in the oversized and sternly decorated office of the CEO of Morgan enterprises.

"Come in Spinelli." Jason shouted out from behind his desk.

"Why did Stone Cold summon the Jackal?"

"I need you to find everything you can on someone."

"The Jackal is in need of more information if you would like him to investigate about that mysterious human being."

"Elizabeth Webber, that's the name. All I know is that she is a clothes designer. She has her own brand called EW." The imposing man said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The assassin of the internet now has everything he needs to find most valuable information for his master. But, may I ask why is Stone Cold inquiring about that person? Investment opportunity perhaps?"

"You could say that. Just let me know when you find what I asked for. I'll be waiting."

"And the Jackal will deliver."

"Spinelli! Not a word to anyone, especially not Carly." Jason asked of his friend before letting him get on with his assignment.

"The Jackal will stay mute about his master's request." Spinelli left for his office in the company's tech support department.

**-- EW Offices --**

Maxie knocked lightly at her boss' office door. "Elizabeth? I have the hot chocolate you asked me for."

The young fashion designer lifted her head from her desk long enough to tell her assistant to come in then buried it again in her crossed arms. She muttered a few words, inaudible to the diligent assistant.

"What was that? Are you ok? You know it's not healthy to stay locked in here without talking to anyone…"

"Just put the cup over there." She interrupted the chatty young woman pointing a side table close to the door. "Or you can have it; I don't feel like drinking it anymore." A worn out Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair in a sign of desperation. "Have you seen what they are saying about EW? About me? They write that my collection was a real flop, nothing fresh and a total lack of imagination. Here read it."

She handed the newspaper article to Maxie who took it from her hands and quickly put it away, out of her boss' sight.

"Don't worry about what they say, they are critics, they are paid to be negative. They'd be out of a job if they only had nice things to say."

"I know, but this was my chance to show everyone that my success isn't only based on luck and that I actually have talent. And I failed."

"Oh but you don't know that yet! Who cares about what the papers say, what matters are the customers and people love your work Elizabeth."

"Yeah some people do… but for how long? There are so many good designers out there they'll just forget about me and poof! It will be the end of EW."

"Don't say that…" Maxie got interrupted by the phone ringing on her desk. "Sorry… Let me go get that."

"Transfer the call only if it is extremely important. I don't feel like talking to anyone!" The brunette yelled at her assistant who was already out of her office then let her head drop back on her desk.

*********

"EW offices, how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Jillian and I am calling on behalf of Jason Morgan of Morgan Enterprises who would like to set up a meeting with Ms. Webber." The woman spoke very fast almost as if she was reciting an automatic message.

Maxie quickly asked in anticipation. "Is this about a possible sponsorship?"

"More of a personal matter."

"Oh okay, well let me see about any opening in her schedule and I'll get back to you with a…"

"Actually Mr. Morgan would like to meet Ms. Webber for dinner tonight." The secretary interrupted.

"Tonight? Dinner? Ok… what is this about?"

"Well Mr. Morgan was in the audience of her show yesterday and he really enjoyed it and he finds Ms. Webber very attractive and according to Google she is single."

"Excuse me, but are you asking Elizabeth on a date?"

"Yes, well my boss is."

Maxie could almost hear a big fat NO coming from miles away. "Okay… Hmm… let me take up this request to Elizabeth, although knowing her I can't guarantee anything."

The surprised blonde girl ran out of her chair and stormed right into the fashion designer's office.

"You will never believe what that call is about!"

"Then please just tell me." Elizabeth's curiosity was awoken by her assistant's agitated state.

"Jason Morgan, as a Jason Morgan most eligible bachelor in Port Charles would like to have dinner with you tonight." She paused gauging her employer's face for a reaction. "Tonight!" She repeated not sure Elizabeth heard her the first time around.

"What? Who?" A disbelieving Elizabeth asked Maxie. "

"Jason Morgan! You know, Morgan Enterprises, they pretty much own the whole city. It was formerly ELQ but when Morgan took over and expanded he changed the company name to Morgan Enterprises."

"Yes I know who he is but no… absolutely not!" The artist exclaimed. "Go tell Mr. Morgan that I am not interested. I have way too much on my mind to complicate my life with dating. Tell him that I respectfully decline the invitation."

"Well I didn't talk to Mr. Morgan himself but his assistant, which was strange… she told me that…"

Elizabeth swiftly straightened up in her chair. "Wait, you mean he didn't even call himself to invite me out, he actually had his assistant do that for him. Talk about presumptuous!"

"I know, that's kind of weird, but I still think you should say yes."

An incredulous Elizabeth opened her eyes wide. "Really? Why?"

"First of all because he's hot, then because he is a prominent businessman and you two would make a power couple. And don't get me started on the benefits for EW! Oh and did I mention he was hot? You've been so worried and buried in your work that you need the distraction, which means I won't have to endure your mood swings any longer…"

Maxie paused for air, and then continued with as much energy. "No one is telling you to marry the guy, just go have dinner with him and let the tabloids get all hyped about it. If he is really that big of a jerk then you don't have to see him ever again."

"Hmm… you make valid points, but I don't…"

"There is no but, this is the perfect opportunity! You have to accept the offer!"

"I don't know Maxie." The designer hesitated.

Maxie's huge orbs were fixated on Elizabeth waiting for an answer. "She said he really enjoyed your show." The assistant said lowering her voice in a last effort to convince Elizabeth to say yes. "And that he thought you were gorgeous."

Elizabeth took a few seconds to weight in all the arguments her assistant had thrown at her. She finally made a decision that came with a heavy sight. "Alright, tell his assistant that I will go to dinner with Mr. Morgan tonight. And we will see what this is all about."

"Yes!" The young assistant screamed out excitedly.

--


	2. On Top of the World

_A/N: I am really glad you all enjoyed the first chapter! Hopefully you'll like this one too. It is a little short, but don't worry there is more coming very soon. If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to pass them on to me in your reviews!_

_Again, I do not own any of these characters… but it is so much fun to write about them!_

**Chapter 2 - On top of the world**

**-- Elizabeth's House --**

"Elizabeth, so I just got Mr. Morgan's assistant on the line…"

"His assistant again!" The brunette interrupted while finishing the last touches of her make-up.

"Yes, and like I was saying a car will be here at 7 o'clock."

"Good, good… that leaves me fifteen more minutes to get ready. So, how do I look? Did I go too heavy on the makeup?"

"You look amazing, and I must say that this dress matches your eyes perfectly."

The young woman had opted for a strapless indigo cocktail dress from her own designs. Elizabeth had been making her own clothes since she was a teen and already then she knew that one day she would be a reference name in the fashion world. What she had never anticipated was how difficult and stressful getting to her goal would be.

"Well thank you Maxie, I couldn't disappoint Mr. Morgan now could I?" She said with a full smirk on her face. "And can you believe that I have never actually spoken with him. It really seems like a blind date and I don't do blind dates. For all I know I am going to be bored out of my mind eating in front of an egocentric jerk."

"And maybe you will meet the most fantastic guy ever, and I am sure dinner will be pretty good; I doubt a man like Morgan would take you to a crappy restaurant."

The two women burst out laughing at the assistant's comment.

*********

"The limo's here!" Maxie yelled out of excitement as she saw the black car pull over.

"Punctual at least."

"Here are your shoes." The young assistant handed the black Jimmy Choos to her employer.

"Thanks Maxie. I'm nervous!"

"Don't be, everything will be fine. Alright, have fun… and I know what to do if you give me the signal to cut the date short; although I'm sure I won't need to."

"Great, you're the best!"

"Wow, someone is happy to be going on a date…"

"Ha ha, just very curious about what it is that Morgan really wants. I better go now."

"Have fun!"

Elizabeth left the house and entered the black limo that was parked right in front of her driveway. As she got in the vehicle, she noticed that her dinner date was nowhere to be found. The separating wall behind her and the driver slowly came down as the man started talking to her.

"Good evening Ms. Webber, Mr. Morgan is expecting you and I have instructions to drive you to the location where you will be having dinner."

"Okay… and where would that be?"

"I am sorry but I was told not to disclose that information and only drive you to the said location."

"Is Mr. Morgan playing games with me? I haven't even had the privilege to hear his voice yet and I am expected to take his word and just go wherever he wants me to?" She paused trying to control her growing annoyance. "Please take me to this said location I think I have a lot to discuss with Mr. Morgan."

"Very well."

The driver brought the the separating wall up and started the car. After driving a few miles across town, the Limo pulled over at the Metro Court hotel.

_Why all the secrecy? _Elizabeth thought.

"Here we are. Someone will lead you to Mr. Morgan."

"Thank you."

**-- Metro Court Hotel --**

Elizabeth was led to the very top of the Metro Court hotel tower. She was now on the roof of the building which offered a fantastic view of the entire town. A tent had been set up and decorated in a Moroccan theme with colorful veils and pillows and to make everything even more authentic, a faint oriental melody could be heard in the background. At the center of the tent was standing a low dinner table, with two large throw cushions on each side and adorned of jasmine flowers and little candles.

Elizabeth's eyes had not seen more beautiful scenery in ages and she felt like she had just traveled thousands of miles and landed in Marrakech, a place among many that she would love to visit.

_This is beautiful._ She thought.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long."

Elizabeth jolted lightly as she heard the deep masculine voice coming from behind her back. She took a deep breath before turning around to face the man behind the very famous name.

Maxie didn't lie. Jason Morgan was stunning, with crystal blue eyes to die for, a very manly jaw line and charismatic shoulders that would make any woman melt very slowly. In a peculiar coincidence, her dinner date had opted for a navy suit under which he wore a light blue shirt with no tie. The young woman had a difficult time not staring blankly at the handsome man in front of her.

That little startle and still face didn't go unnoticed. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, you didn't and I don't like waiting Mr. Morgan." Elizabeth said assertively regaining her composure.

"That makes two of us, but my time is worth a lot of money and I had to take an important call from my South American associates. But I am sure you were well taken care off."

Elizabeth smirked at her date's comment; it was going to be a long night.

"How do you like the setting?" He asked.

"It is beautiful; you definitely know how to entertain your guests. Actually, I am fascinated with Morocco, it has to be with Italy two of the places I would love to visit. And the view is just breathtaking." Elizabeth stopped talking so her dinner date wouldn't believe she was actually enjoying her time too much. "I mean it's _nice_." She finished then cleared her voice.

"Glad to see you like it."

"May I ask you a question Mr. Morgan?"

"Please call me Jason. And you can ask me anything but it doesn't mean I'll give you a satisfying answer." The handsome man replied with poise.

"Jason, why did you invite me out?"

"I thought my assistant was pretty clear on my reasons." The taller man said looking straight into her sapphire blue eyes still with much confidence.

"Yes your assistant, but I want to hear _you_ tell me why I am here exactly." Elizabeth was about to loose her patience and her state of mind was reflected in the tone of her voice.

"Well I am going to be honest with you; I dreaded going to your fashion show but my friend Carly twisted my arm and I found myself in the first row. I really wasn't paying much attention to the clothes, but then I saw you on that stage... you looked perfect. The kind of beauty that just sticks in your mind and I just had to meet you."

Elizabeth was shocked by her date's apparent franc reply. She felt her cheeks warm up at his explanation. "So you mean you actually noticed the tiny me in between all these gorgeous models going down the runway? I would think they are more of your type." She crossed her arms in reaction to his powerful stare.

"I dated my share of models and maybe I am just ready for something more meaningful with a woman who has a lot more in common with me."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, her arms still enveloping her petite figure. _I bet he says that to every woman he dates_ she thought. "I see… And what makes you think I could be that person?"

"I actually don't know that yet, but I have a feeling you are different from any other woman I have met so far."

He continued without taking his sight away from her mesmerizing face. "Life is about taking chances and mine is here tonight. Now you can either play along or leave right now. Although I'll tell you, I don't give up easily." The confidant man lightly grinned, annoying and charming his date at the same time.

"Well… I'm already here… and hungry as hell so I guess I'll play along, for tonight."

"Good. Please have a seat."

The pair reached the table as a server called by Jason approached and got them started on dinner.

As the date went along, watered with very pricey wine, Elizabeth, who remained skeptical about Jason's real motives, was able to see glimpses of the man behind the overconfident jerk. She surely rolled her eyes and quirked her eyebrows a few times but she unexpectedly caught herself enjoying his conversation. Although Jason didn't know squat about fashion, Elizabeth was surprised of how much they had in common; overall they had the same values and both worked hard and had a strong desire to succeed and take their businesses to the next level. Also, Elizabeth had noticed that like hers, Jason's life outside of work seemed relatively empty. And he had been to Italy! Unfortunately his blatant audaciousness remained a turn off for the brunette.

"The limo is downstairs ready to take you home." Jason told a lighthearted Elizabeth who after a couple of wine glasses and fairly interesting conversation felt better than she had in a while. However the brunette wouldn't be caught dead telling that to her impromptu dinner date.

"Thanks for dinner Jason."

"I take it you had a great time… Does that mean you would not object to a second date?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Did you get all that from the four words I spoke? Yes dinner was nice, but what makes you think I would go out with you again?"

The young lady entered the elevator with an almost devilish smile on her face, leaving Jason wanting more from this petite woman with who he hadn't expected that many sparkles to fly that quickly.

--

_A/N: So do you think Elizabeth will accept a second date?_


	3. Mr Cocky

_A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I see Jason doesn't have a lot of fans right now; I for myself love to see him openly take charge and be direct about his wants and his feelings. But of course there is more to him than an arrogant jerk as you'll see in the next chapters. So let's see if he gets his way this time around!_

_Not my characters but my story!_

**Chapter 3 - Mr. Cocky**

**-- EW Offices --**

"Soooo…. How was it?'"

"What are you talking about Maxie?" Elizabeth told her assistant knowing full well what she ached to find out.

"The date of course! Tell me, tell me, tell me! How's Jason Morgan in real life?" Maxie exclaimed almost bouncing up and down.

"Well you'll be surprised to know that behind his cocky shell there _might_ be a dormant charming guy and I actually had a decent time with him."

"I knew it! See, I was right to encourage you to say yes!"

"Yes you were Maxie, the date wasn't horrible and it distracted me for sure." Elizabeth casually said before going back to deciding which fabric to use for the gown she was working on.

"The red one would look great for that piece." Maxie volunteered her opinion then continued pressing her boss about the Jason Morgan issue. "So when's the next date."

"What makes you think there will be a next date?"

"Well because you had a great time… that's usually how it works. And he managed to do what I couldn't since the show, which is make you smile!"

"Ok, I went on the date, had a pretty good time and that's it. It was only supposed to be a one time thing to get myself distracted. Mission accomplished. Now I just need to get back to work and make sure my next collection is unique and amazing." The designer said reminding herself of the negative feedback her last show had received. "And can you believe that Lola's Boutique might not renew their orders for the fall collection?"

"You are talented Elizabeth, and nothing the newspaper or anybody says will take that away from you. If they miss out on you it's their bad! Stop stressing and start enjoying! Nothing says you can't work and play on your free time! Come on! A _gorgeous_ guy like Jason Morgan likes you and you are just going to ignore that? I'll take your place any day…."

"Maxie, I am done talking about the subject, to me it was just business, it's always good to have connections with the rich and powerful crowd in Port Charles. It's all about networking, I don't have time for dating; you know that."

"Ok… I tried… But are you sure because…"

"I have a delivery for Elizabeth Webber." A young man interrupted their conversation.

"Could you sign the receipt form Maxie." She then talked to the delivery man. "Would you please carry that box in my office, it looks kind of heavy."

**-- Elizabeth's Office --**

"Put it right here." Elizabeth instructed the delivery man. "Thank you."

"It must be from Jason! Come on, open it. I am dying to see what's in that box!" The assistant pressed her boss.

"Do you realize this isn't a gift to you?" Elizabeth shot a mocking look at the younger woman before finally opening the package.

"Oh my god this is beautiful!" Maxie burst out! "A crimson glass vase, I read that these are super rare!"

"The package comes from Italy… how the hell did he have that delivered to me that quickly?" Elizabeth wondered. "I only briefly mentioned my passion for Italy during dinner yesterday night."

"See, I told you! He is a keeper!"

"Maxie, he can't buy me. Yes that's a really nice present but I actually would feel weird about accepting it… it would be like playing his game, which I don't want to do."

"Am I dreaming? Are you really considering not accepting this gift? Oh my god, I need air." Maxie said using her hands to draw air on her face.

"Maxie! Stop it would you? Don't you have faxes to send?"

"Oh please don't get all bossy on me! Fine, I'm going back to work." She turned her four inch heels promptly and went back to her desk.

*********

Another delivery quickly interrupted the blonde assistant. "I have flowers for a Ms. Webber."

"Wow! Flowers now?" The young woman fixed the splendid bouquet of purple and blue roses.

"Where can I start unloading them?"

"Oh sorry, just put it right here." After a short pause she continued. "Wait, did you say start?"

"Yes, I still have a bunch to bring up. Actually, _a lot_."

After fifteen minutes of noticeable activity around Maxie's desk, Elizabeth got out of her office to see what was happening. To her surprise the room had been transformed into a wild rose garden where not less than a hundred blue and purple flowers perfumed the atmosphere.

"What's all that? Maxie, where are you?"

"Right here, uh I can barely walk around." The young woman said appearing from behind a huge bouquet.

"Are they from who I think they are from?" Elizabeth said wiggling her index finger in the air.

"Probably, the card says _I knew you'd be a hit, I only wish I had seen more skin. _And it's signed _your secret admirer_."

"What?! I can't believe this guy! Enough is enough; I have two words to tell Mr. Cocky!"

**-- Morgan Enterprises --**

"Jillian could you please forward the next trimester forecasts to my office? Oh and did you take care of what I asked you to do?" Jason asked his attentive secretary.

"Yes I did, I asked Mr. Jackal for some strategic help but everything should have worked just fine."

"Good. That'll be it."

"The documents you requested will be on your desk right away."

"Thank you."

The secretary left her boss' office only to come face to face with a shorter brunette with a threatening demeanor. If the woman had been taller and dressed in something else than a tight pencil skirt and high stilettos, the secretary would definitely have considered calling security.

"May I help you?" The alarmed woman asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Morgan. And it's urgent." Elizabeth retorted boiling up on the inside.

"You might want to calm down. Mr. Morgan only sees people on an appointment basis. He may have an opening tomorrow afternoon." She grabbed an agenda which infuriated the already annoyed designer.

"Ok maybe I wasn't clear enough but I said it's really important and I have to see him now so announce me or not but I'm getting in."

"No you can't, my boss is a very busy man you can't just barge in there like that."

"Busy? Everyone's busy and that's why I don't appreciate him wasting my time and disrespecting me."

She walked right through the massive oak door, barely hearing the secretary harping behind her.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Morgan, she was hysterical I couldn't keep her from coming in."

Elizabeth cringed as she heard the other woman call her hysterical. After all, her fury was justifiable.

"It's fine Jillian, I will gladly take that meeting." The assistant resolutely left the room confused by the happenings.

"I didn't expect to see you _that_ soon." Jason who was standing behind his desk said dropping all the files he had in hand on the table.

"Oh please stop the crap. You know what Jason? I barely know you but you clearly need to get over yourself! So what because you're rich and pretty good looking you think that any woman would just foolishly fall for you?" Elizabeth was on the roll and the peculiar look on Jason's face fueled her fire. She rested both fists on her hips.

"Oh, so this is fun to you? It's all a game huh? Let me tell you that you can't treat women like commodities and have your secretary arrange your dates! And then you go on trying to impress me with all these things? I don't want anything from you and guess what? You can't buy me like you do with the pea brain women you usually date. That technique won't work with me. I won't be impressed by how many things you can get for me, got it? So stop wasting my time and my office space by spamming it with flowers. And the note… don't even get me started on that, it was completely out of line! I didn't know if I would go out with you again but now you can _definitely_ forget it!"

"O-K." Jason stated completely baffled. That was not what he had anticipated when she had first stepped foot his office.

"OK?" Elizabeth repeated in shock. "Ok? Is that all you have to say? How about I am sorry for being such a jackass?"

"Um, you have me a little confused here. I am not sure what you want me to tell you. I didn't know I sent you flowers but if I did well then… sorry I guess." Jason replied genuinely puzzled. "And for what it's worth, I've never seen anyone that upset over receiving flowers."

"What? What do you mean you didn't send me flowers? The card said…" Elizabeth stopped realizing she may have jumped to conclusion a little too fast. "Oh."

Jason stared at her quizzically.

The young woman threw her head backwards holding her forehead and continued. "So you mean I am making a complete fool out of myself right at this moment, and that I am stupidly overreacting over a secret admirer sending me flowers and a vase." She dejectedly dropped in the chair facing his desk.

Jason imitated her and sat in his imposing black leather chair facing her. "Well the vase was from me."

"Oh." Elizabeth let out surprised.

"I got it shipped overnight from Italy. I hope you like it."

"If I like it? Of course, it's beautiful, made of authentic Italian red glass." She stopped then said in a regretful tone. "But I can't accept it."

"Why? It's a simple gift. I visited a village there long ago and they still have this impressive traditional way of making glass artifacts. I remembered it when you mentioned Italy and I thought you might like it."

Elizabeth couldn't believe that a man that she thought egocentric and utterly insensitive could actually be that considerate. _Or was it just part of an act to seduce her?_ "Really? I'm impressed; how… thoughtful of you."

"Does that mean that you'll keep it?"

She gasped lightly. "Do I have a choice? Now that I clearly owe you an apology for being such an idiot and saying all these not very nice things to you."

Jason knew how to recognize an opportunity when it knocked. That's how he became the successful man he was. "No need to apologize, just accept the present and a second date with me. And note that I am _personally_ asking you out this time."

Elizabeth laughed to herself. _He definitely doesn't give up easily_.

She could feel Jason's powerful gaze on her as he waited for an answer. "So what to you say?"

Elizabeth hesitated and finally answered waveringly. "I might regret this but… I'll say yes." She quickly took the direction of the door automatically wondering why she had accepted. "I guess you'll have your secretary call my assistant about the details… yeah ok I get it." The brunette mumbled on her way out.

"Sorry Jillian, it was just a… misunderstanding." Elizabeth apologized to the secretary as she left Morgan Enterprises.

**-- EW offices --**

Still red from the embarrassment she had just experienced, the young fashion designer stormed back into her company's headquarters. She stopped right in front of her assistant and interrupted the young woman who apparently wanted to let her know something important. "Maxie, stop what you are doing and figure out who sent me these flowers!"

"Wha… what happened?"

The brunette started pacing across the room. "I made a complete fool out of myself! I got in there furious and started going off on him. And of course he was extremely amused by the situation."

Maxie couldn't help but release a quiet chuckle that she abruptly ended when her employer's threatening eyes fell on her.

"Sorry. It's not funny… it's really not… funny." The blonde woman said trying really hard to be credible.

"And now I have to go out with him again!" Elizabeth said completely exasperated.

"And this is a bad thing because?"

The brunette started pacing again. "Well, I told you… I don't want Jason to think that something will come out of all this because there is no way I would start dating again right now."

The young assistant had known Elizabeth for a little more than a year and grew to like her as a friend. She really wanted the best for the designer as she owed all she knew about the fashion industry to her. Maxie thought that dating Jason Morgan was just what her boss needed and decided to take it upon herself to make it happen, no matter what. But she knew Elizabeth well and that woman could be extremely stubborn especially when her feelings were involved.

"Ok Elizabeth, just go on this second date and see how you feel about him after. You said it yourself; it wasn't that bad last time so maybe you'll have fun and change your mind about him."

"I am not interested by Jason Morgan." Elizabeth said trying to convince Maxie and herself.

"So why did you say yes if you are not interested?"

Maxie's question took Elizabeth by surprise as she didn't have a clear response to it. "I don't know, I guess I felt bad for telling him off that way when he had nothing to do with the card and the flowers."_ And his eyes on me, his powerful crystal blue eyes… how could I say no to them? _She thought.

"A simple sorry would have done it!" Maxie replied making her case.

"Well… I don't have a choice anyway, I already told him I would go out with him." The designer evadingly said before jumping back into work mode. "What's on the calendar for today?"

"Um… You are having lunch with Kate Howard."

"Oh right… I almost forgot. And Maxie, figure out who sent me those flowers would you… and arrange for them to be sent to General Hospital."

"Ok sure, but actually Frederico called from New York to make sure you received his delivery… I tried calling you to let you know but it was too late I guess. He said this was his way of congratulating you for your amazing collection and that he loved it but wished you had included more risqué pieces. You know him and his sense of humor."

Frederico was a gorgeous friend of Elizabeth with who she had studied fashion design. The two had been playing the flirting game for years and it is regrettably that she had to accept that he was unashamedly gay.

"So it was him! Knowing this would have saved me a trip and the embarrassment."

--

_A/N: I know many of you wanted Jason to have to work harder for the second date so I hope I didn't disappoint too much. But keep in mind that it won't be a very long fic so things need to move fast lol… Also I realize that Jason is having it easy and getting his way at the beginning but that might just change pretty quickly as the story goes along…_


	4. A Special Woman

_A/N: This chapter will slightly go into the characters' back story but you'll learn more about them as the story goes along! Please review!_

_I do not own any of these characters, just borrowing them… thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 4 – A Special Woman**

**-- Red Velvet Café, Port Charles --**

Elizabeth was meeting an old friend and editor in chief of the widely successful Crimson Magazine for lunch that day. The fashion guru had been instrumental to EW's success by featuring many original pieces through elegant editorials in her magazine which helped propel Elizabeth's career as a designer. She hadn't talked to her mentor since before the show and couldn't wait to hear what she had to say about her new collection.

"Kate! It's so good to see you. You look amazing!" The fashion editor was wearing perfectly tailored highwaisted brown pants over a silky beige blouse with a bow adorning her neck line.

"Thanks, so do you!"

The two ladies got seated inside the restaurant.

"How is my favorite designer doing?"

"Good, good." Elizabeth didn't wait a second before asking her mentor's opinion on her latest designs. "So tell me, what did you think about the show? Critics have been horrible, I really tried to show a different side of me but I guess they missed the point."

"Don't worry Elizabeth, you can't go by what they say, many of them are pathologic haters but what matters is that your clientele likes your work and they still do. I received a lot of very positive feedback."

"Really? You cannot believe how much I needed to hear that."

A waitress came up to the two ladies and took their orders. Both opted for a Mediterranean salad with balsamic vinaigrette on the side.

"So enough about me, how's Crimson? I hear numbers are up."

"Yes, we are really doing a great job right now. My partner, Jax has been of a great help."

"Jasper Jacks right? Tough business man… it's always good to have that on your side. What I know is how to make clothes, selling them is a whole other story." Elizabeth jokingly said.

"Yes it is, and actually Jax is looking into expending his investments in the fashion industry. Since Crimson, he has realized how much fashion sales and maybe I'll throw in a word or two about EW."

"You would do that? Thank you so much! With that last collection not getting enough positive reviews, I'm getting really nervous. I'll take all the help I can get."

"Good. So, are you going to tell me about your date with Jason Morgan or do I really have to ask?"

Elizabeth almost choked on a cherry tomato when she heard her friend's comment. _How could she possibly know about that?_

"How do you know about that?" Elizabeth asked the fashion guru while her face turned a light tint of red.

"I have my sources." The editor said with a devilish look. "Don't forget that my job is to know everything in the world of fashion and your date with a high profile eligible bachelor like Jason Morgan didn't go unnoticed."

"Wow… I am… surprised. Well, the date was ok; actually it wasn't a real date… I only went because my assistant Maxie managed to convince me it was a good idea and that it would cheer me up. But nothing will come out of this; he is not really… my type." She explained before giving her attention back to her salad.

"Not your type? I had no idea you weren't interested by tall, extremely handsome, well built and incredibly smart men…"

"That's not what I mean, Jason is very attractive, no question about that but just so full of himself! Sometimes I feel like reaching out and strangling him!" Elizabeth said thinking about Jason's overconfident grin.

"Well, maybe he's not your type but he can surely get a lot of reaction out of you." The editor said after noticing her friend's sudden rush of violent feeling. "Are you going to see him again?"

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Elizabeth replied in an attempt to avoid the question.

"Well, I am happy for you if you do because it's the first time you've been on a date since Lucky."

"I know, I know… but I don't think I am seriously ready to date yet; especially not a man who has all the female population of Port Charles ready to jump right on him at any minute. I just can't imagine going through what I did with Lucky again." She paused giving herself time to breathe in. "Putting my heart on the line and being cheated on. I just can't." Elizabeth said while reliving the painful events that put her last relationship to an end.

"What you went through is very difficult to get over, but you have to understand that all men are not like your ex. He was a poor excuse of a boyfriend and you are just better off without him. It was almost six months ago Elizabeth, it's time you put him completely behind, so you can move forward with your life and meet a great guy who will treat you right."

The younger woman forced a smile trying very hard to believe that what her friend was telling her was the truth and that there was another man for her out there who wouldn't make her go through what she did when Lucky decided to throw away a romance and friendship that had been going on since high school for a blonde and bustier colleague from the PCPD. Her mind even wondered if Jason Morgan could be that wonderful man Kate was describing but she quickly discarded the idea when she remembered how he invited her out the first time. She would go on that date without any expectations and if it was terrible, then she would just say thank you and goodbye and have him out of her hair for good this time.

**-- Harbor view towers, Penthouse 2 – **

**Five days later…**

"I need a signature from you to conclude the arrangements for the acquisition of Freight Co. Jill told me that you left the office early today… which I might add does not sound like you." Diane Miller, ruthless corporate lawyer told her client as she entered his penthouse.

"Thank you Diane." He grabbed the documents and quickly and mechanically printed his signature at the bottom of the three sheets of paper. "Anything else I need to review?"

"No, the deal is now officially finalized."

"Good." He said handing her the contract back. "Um… Is there something else?" Jason asked the red head who was now adamantly scrutinizing her employer.

"No, I'm just trying to pinpoint what it is that is different about you. I don't know; you seem… how can I say? Different." She contemplated.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

The red head walked around Jason to get a better look. "No really, there must be something. Did you get a haircut? Oh I know, tanning lotion? No, there has to be something new because I doubt that the acquisition of a transportation company is what has you glowing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed snapping her finger in the air. "How come I didn't think about this earlier? It is the new flavor of the week! I must say I was surprised to read about your date with Elizabeth Webber in the_ This Week in Fashion _column. I had no idea you had any interest in fashion and you certainly have no style!" The quirky lawyer threw at him then went on blabbing "She is what there is best today as a _prêt a porter_ designer. And everyone is talking about her upcoming gown collection. You have no idea what I would give to obtain an original!"

"Ok, but what does the way I dress have to do with Elizabeth?" Jason asked his lawyer completely lost.

"Everything! Can't you see that she is an amazing up and coming stylist? She can't be seen with you unless you are perfectly polished and on top of your game!"

"Ok Diane, the time I'll need wardrobe advice I'll call you."

"Just so you know; any advice I give is billable, legal or other." The woman said with a pronounced smirk, but she was as serious as she could be. "And, because we are talking about your love life…"

"_You _are the one talking about it." Jason corrected her.

"… because _I_ am talking about your love life, it might be about time you retire your playboy days. You might be surprised but a serious relationship has its advantages. Look at me and Max for example. Who would have thought that a romance could have been possible between me and this flexible stud from accounting? And he ended up being one of the best things that ever happened to me!"

Jason was silently observing the eccentric lawyer offering him relationship guidance. That was not what he paid her for.

She picked up her briefcase ready to roll out. "This piece of wisdom was free… but do you think you could get me an EW original?"

"Diane…"

"Oh what… don't blame me for trying! I for myself am glad that you went for someone of substance for a change. So you better not mess things up by being your conceited self."

The fervent attorney left his penthouse without seeing the beam she had managed to craft on Jason's face. Diane was right, something was different in him, and it was Elizabeth. He liked every bit of her he had been privy of so far. A woman hadn't spiked that much interest in him in a long time and Jason couldn't help but smile while thinking about the feisty brunette.

That day, he was taking Elizabeth on their second date. He decided to try a new approach as she wasn't the kind to be easily impressed by fancy restaurants and expensive gifts. He needed to show her who he really was behind his proud shell.

Although that was how he appeared to the world, Jason was far from the cocky playboy who took everything in life as a game; he only entertained the myth because he realized long ago that it was good for business; he could virtually get anything and anyone he wanted with this attitude.

Jason wasn't afraid of commitment; _au contraire_, he dreamed of finding the one woman that he would build a life with, a woman that would like him for himself and not just his money. But until he found her, it was convenient for him to have trivial company. For years, the affluent man had been dating very attractive models and starlets just for the image it projected. He would get a great escort at his arm while they would get the publicity that came with being with him. That was why Jason was surprised the petite brunette hadn't jumped on the opportunity on their first date. But he was glad she hadn't; because it showed him how different she was form all the others.

Meeting Elizabeth had been incredible for him as she embodied what he had always been looking for in a woman. She was smart, funny, independent and had aspirations beyond the next piece of jewelry she would acquire and didn't only care about what he could do for her. Women usually loved to be courted by him no matter if feelings where involved or not and they usually weren't. But not Elizabeth; she didn't care about things. That special woman represented a challenge for him, one that he wouldn't turn his back on. Jason was now determined to show the fashion designer that there was more to the first impression she most probably got of him.

The load noise of someone barging into his living room interrupted his thoughts. Only one person he knew constantly entered his home without knocking. Ever.

"Carly! What do you want?"

"Is that a way to greet me? How about hi Carly, how are you doing today?" The blonde woman mimicked what she had wanted to hear from her best friend.

"How are you doing today?" The tall man automatically uttered taking she wasn't in a good mood.

"Not very good actually." Carly walked past Jason and sat on his comfortable sofa ready to tell him all about her problem _du jour_.

The blond looked at his watch trying to convey the message that this wasn't a good time but he was blatantly ignored.

"You would not believe what Jax has been up to! He spends all his time with this Kate Howard and unashamedly takes her to dinner right under my nose at the Metro Court! Can you believe that? Dinner!"

Jason was relieved it wasn't about Elizabeth as Carly had the unpleasant habit of commenting on his dates with mostly negative things to say. She obviously had been way too busy spying on Jax to worry about Jason's love life.

"Don't they work together?" Jason asked trying to be the supportive friend. Carly was an annoyance to him most of the time but she was still his friend and he knew that she would do anything for him.

"Yes they do, and that's my point! They spend all their time together and Jax is doing it all just to spite me!"

"Maybe you are just making a big deal out of nothing."

"No, I know I am right! You should have seen her, all over him, laughing and stroking his arm! If she touches him one more time I will make sure to destroy her!"

"Carly, please don't do anything stupid. But I have to go now."

The blond woman's eyes opened wide. She couldn't believe that her best friend didn't have time to listen to her problems. "Where?" She asked irritated.

"Doesn't concern you."

"Since when do you hide things from me?"

"Listen Carly, I can't tell you every little thing that happens in my life. And I really have to go now so please stay out of trouble."

"Sure…" The blonde woman replied pensively, wondering where he was heading to. This was not a business meeting as he was dressed in his casual attire of choice; black t-shirt and jeans. On top of which he threw in his leather jacket. Carly didn't know what it was, but something smelled fishy and she would find out what was up with Jason. Jax was already slipping away from her; there was no way her best friend would too.

--

_A/N: Next chapter will be their second date! Any idea where Jason will take Elizabeth this time?_


	5. A New Light

_Thanks for all the great guesses, the majority wanted to see some truly vintage liason so let's see where Jason takes her this time. I know I took my time with this update so it's a longer one and I tried to include references to their history that you will all recognize. Although, I have to admit I am not completely satisfied with how this chapter turned out, but hopefully you won't think it's too bad…_

_Not my characters, just my little spin on Liason…_

**Chapter 5 - A New Light**

**-- Elm Street Docks --**

Jason had called earlier that day and asked Elizabeth to meet him on the docks after work. She immediately thought he was back to his secretive ways and wanted to throw her off. She had been sitting on a bench watching the deep blue water for ten long minutes and started wondering if she had better not leave at that moment and let it be over with for good. But Elizabeth was already there so she waited. Every time a stranger walked by, she expected that person to come up to her and coldly inform her that Mr. Morgan was waiting in another secret location. However, five minutes later, her date arrived, alone, sporting a more relaxed and casual outfit.

"Hey, here you are. I was about to leave." Elizabeth swiftly stood up from the bench.

"I'm sorry I'm late, something held me off." It was a someone, but why waste precious time with Elizabeth to discuss his dysfunctional friendship with Carly.

"Right, your time is worth a lot of money I remember. Well I better try to be worth it don't I?"

"You are, or I wouldn't be here." Jason replied with a grin.

And it was true. The demanded man had cancelled many appointments this late afternoon just to be with her, hoping he could finally show Elizabeth what he really was about.

"Jason, I wanted to apologize for the way I barged into your office the other day, I was clearly out of line… it's just that I am under so much stress from work. The fashion world looks all pretty from the outside but I am dealing with real sharks." Elizabeth sighed heavily. "But I know I have no excuse for my behavior."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you accepted to come out with me again. And it was very entertaining too."

His comment made Elizabeth cringe as she relived the embarrassment in her mind all over again.

"By the way did you ever figure out who that secret admirer was?" Jason asked curious about knowing if she elucidated that mystery.

"Oh… are you checking out the competition? Your inner cutthroat side is showing." Elizabeth teasingly uttered.

Jason smiled. "I simply like knowing all the facts I am dealing with."

The brunette shook her head lightly, causing the ponytail she had held her hair in to swing back and forth. "Well actually a very good friend of mine with a big sense of humor sent me these flowers to congratulate me for the show."

"Ah." Jason let out relieved no one else was trying to sway Elizabeth off her feet.

"You never actually told me what you thought about it."

"About what?"

"The fashion show… my collection."

"Umm, it was nice." Jason said trying to remember some of the clothes he had seen on the runaway that day.

"Nice? Nice is like the kiss of death! It usually means I hated it but don't want to hurt your feelings; or I simply don't give a damn!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that." He reassured the brunette. "Well my lawyer Diane always says I have absolutely no fashion sense so I don't think I am the right person to ask anyway."

"But it's ok. You don't have to know anything about fashion to have an opinion." Elizabeth reassured the blond man. "Ok, I see a runway show a little bit like a painting. The runway itself would be the blank canvas and the clothes, the accessories, the music, the lights, the models… all these things are what we play with to create a piece of art."

Jason was listening to her with fascination. He had never considered fashion an art form but the way Elizabeth explained it intrigued him. Maybe it wasn't a mess of textile pieces put together after all.

"I never thought of fashion that way."

"Trust me, you aren't the only one." Elizabeth let out sarcastically. "So why did you ask me to meet you here anyway?"

"Well, I wanted to share with you something I really like doing."

Elizabeth wondered what a man like Jason did as a pastime. _Golf? Kill time at the country club? Smoke cigars? Ski in Aspen maybe? Or Fly to the other side of the world for lunch and come back in one day?_

"I parked my motorcycle around the corner and thought that maybe you'd like to go on a ride with me."

Elizabeth didn't see that one coming.

"You? On a motorcycle?" She asked amused.

"Does that surprise you?"

"Yes, I mean no… well a little. I can hardly picture you on a motorcycle, I though you had other types passions."

"Like what?"

"Like…" An image of Jason flying in a private jet smoking cigars flashed in her mind. "Never mind." She let Jason perplexed.

"Come on, follow me!"

The pair walked towards the machine. Elizabeth had never been on or even next to motorcycle that large. She was nervous but at the same time excited and couldn't wait to jump right on. She felt restless on the inside but tried to keep her composure.

"This thing is enormous! Is that yours? I mean do you ride it often?" Elizabeth unconsciously bit her lower lip lightly while inspecting the machine.

"Yes, anytime I want to clear my head I jump on my bike and drive really fast for hours."

"Where do you go?"

"Nowhere really. There are different roads that I enjoy taking, because it gives me a great thrill. Riding is just my way of getting away from Port Charles, clearing my mind."

Elizabeth was once more impressed by the man in front of her. She usually thought herself as very good at reading people but she could not have imagined a man like Jason as a biker type. Maybe there was much more to learn about him and she was growing intrigued every minute.

"Well let's go _nowhere_ then." She said before Jason handed her a small size helmet.

"Here, this is for you." The blond man climbed on and asked her to join him. The outfit she wore made it difficult for her to sit on the back of his bike. Having no idea where Jason would take her, the young woman had opted for a lengthy grey cardigan strapped closed by a thick white belt over a short black skirt.

As he saw her struggling with finding the right position Jason asked. "What's wrong?"

"You should have told me to wear pants!" She scolded her date.

Jason smiled at the funny situation. After a few seconds of debating with herself, a not so amused Elizabeth decided to lift up her skirt slightly, revealing to him more of her slender thighs.

The blond man was able to take a quick peek that didn't go unnoticed by his date. He then asked her to hold him tight as they were ready to take off. Elizabeth placed her hands around his well-built figure and made sure to do as he asked and held him very tight.

*********

The wind was blowing hard on Elizabeth's face and she enjoyed the sensation very much; she felt ultra light and Jason was driving so fast that she would have flown away if she hadn't been clutching him that securely. Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she had that much fun. She screamed, laughed and even got on the verge of tears twice.

After half an hour of riding on the most meandering roads in the outskirt of Port Charles, the blowing wind unexpectedly changed to cold hitting water drops. Elizabeth screamed to Jason that it was raining. The young man nodded and made a swift turn before stopping in front of a small cottage on the side of the road.

He helped her off the bike and asked her to follow him to the covered porch in front of the cabin.

"What's this place?" Elizabeth asked looking around, with her arms crossed in an attempt to shield herself from the cold wind.

"I have no idea." Jason tried to open the door without success.

"We don't know whose house that is; we can't just walk right in."

"It doesn't seem like anyone's here or has been here in a while. I don't think the owners would mind if we just hang around until it stops raining and its safe enough to ride again. Or we could stay outside and get soaked."

She frowned. "Yeah… you're probably right."

Jason tried to force his way in one more time but the door wouldn't open. "Do you have a hairpin or anything close to that?"

Elizabeth took out a simple hairpin that helped maintain her tight ponytail in place. "Would that work?"

"Yeah that's perfect." In a simple maneuver, the man with damp blond hair got the lock to open. The pair quickly got inside running away from the chilly wind.

"How did you learn how to do that? I'm pretty sure they don't teach you that in business school." Elizabeth questioned her date as she footed step in the small cottage.

"Just one of my hidden talents." Jason followed the brunette inside with a light smirk occupying his face.

"This place is so nice! I love the rustic décor. But it looks abandoned."

"Yeah, the owners probably don't come here anymore." The young man said checking out the dusty place and covered furniture. "Would you like me to light a fire while we wait?" Jason said staring at her dripping bare legs.

"Yeah, I'll help you."

"Thanks, but I can handle lighting a fire on my own."

"Oh… well excuse me, I didn't mean to take a blow at your ego. It's just that you strike me as the type who has his employees do all their dirty work."

She wittingly said joining him next to the fireplace. Jason simply gazed at her in response of her indirect attack then tried to prove her wrong by lighting the fire all by himself.

"I had no idea it was supposed to rain today." She broke the silence.

"Me neither. Sorry, I should have checked the weather before." Jason apologized to his date.

"It wouldn't have changed anything because the weatherman predicted sun for the whole week. He should be the one apologizing… and it really seemed like a perfect day ten minutes ago."

Jason smiled while taking a tour of the small room. Elizabeth removed the protective cloth form an old looking sofa then sat down, legs crossed.

"I didn't know you had a bad boy side. Riding motorcycle, breaking into people's houses… I wouldn't have guessed you had that in you. I thought you were the kind who played by the rules."

"There is a lot you don't know about me." He declared in an enigmatic tone.

"Oh really?"

"Really." The blond man said with a defiant look. "So how did you enjoy your first bike ride?"

"I have to say I was amazed by how fast that thing can go!" She said feeling butterflies in her stomach all over again.

"Is that why you screamed so loudly at every turn? I thought my eardrums were going to explode!"

"Well you drive like a maniac!" Elizabeth cried out in defense.

"Sorry if I scared you, but you can only get these kinds of sensations with high speed."

"It was terrifying but I loved it. Especially the turns! I think I have to get my own."

The blond man smiled at her comment. "Well you might need a few lessons before you get to ride alone."

"I know that! Although when I think about it, it's probably not that much fun to ride by yourself."

Jason realized how much he had enjoyed having some company on the back of his bike. Elizabeth's loud screams and laughter had enlivened what usually was a dull soul searching experience.

"I am glad you had fun."

"I did, and all this screaming made me hungry." The young woman said placing a hand on her flat stomach.

"How about we go grab some dinner whenever the rain allows it?"

"I don't know… I am absolutely not in any shape to go to a fancy restaurant; I bet I look like a mess. I'm soaking wet and my hair is all over the place." Elizabeth said trying to mitigate the damages the helmet and the rain had done to her hairdo.

"Well the rain suits you because you still look beautiful to me." Her fair skin turned pinkish as he spoke these words. He went on. "I know a place where no one will care what you look like."

Elizabeth was surprised Jason would know other places than five stars hotel and restaurants. But it really didn't matter where they would go, as long as she would get to ride on his bike again, holding him tight.

The young man noticed a globe on a shelf and traced his finger around it.

Elizabeth stood up and joined Jason to take a better look at look. "Is that a globe? I bet you've been all around the world."

"My work requires me to travel a lot, yes."

Elizabeth made the sphere spin with one hand then closed her eyes and let her index finger fall somewhere on the globe.

"Ever been to… Uzbekistan?"

"Uzbekistan? No never, but I am actually planning on going there on my next vacation." Jason said with a straight face.

Elizabeth looked at him incredulous. "What?"

"It was a joke."

"Oh right, of course!" She chuckled.

Jason pointed at the window. "Hey look! It seems like it stopped raining."

"It was like a huge cloud passed."

"We better go back towards Port Charles before it starts raining again."

**-- Jake's --**

The pair rode to an area of the city Elizabeth had no idea existed. She followed Jason into what seemed to be a poorly lit game room with a scattered tables and a bar. Few people were playing pool and others drinking in the place that smelled like cold tobacco and beer.

"What's this place?" Elizabeth asked after they sat down at a table in a corner.

"It's called Jake's. Never been before?"

"No."

"They have the best chicken wings in all Port Charles. You have to try it."

"If you say so…. Although I doubt anything good can come out of this place's kitchen! It better be good because I am starving." Elizabeth playfully threatened Jason.

"Beer?"

She nodded, noting that the contrast from their first date was pretty ironic. Jason went to place the orders and came back with two beers in hand.

"I must say I have been really surprised by you today." Elizabeth told her date as Jason placed the bottle in front of her.

"You were? Positively I hope. Sorry the rain had to interrupt our plans."

She flashed a large smile at him that he couldn't help but imitate.

"It's just that last time you were so collected and everything was more than strictly set up from the assistant making the call to the limo; everything. And today you showed me a completely different side of you. I am not sure I know who Jason Morgan is anymore."

Jason shrugged. "Well… He is a combination of the two. Last time you saw the corporate version of me and today you got the real me." Jason straightened in his chair making sure he was facing her. "Elizabeth, I have to apologize if I came off to you a bit rude. I didn't mean to be disrespectful it's just the way I am used to doing this kind of things."

"Well, good thing you realized it wasn't the right way, in my world men do the chasing themselves Mr. Morgan." Elizabeth told him with a taunting smile.

A man named Coleman brought their orders, not without commenting on how lucky Jason was for being in such fine company. And the blond man didn't lie, the food was shockingly tasty, or was it the whole date she was enjoying so much? Elizabeth was really glad she had accepted this second date with Jason after all as she was able to discover a completely different side of him.

After they had finished eating, the brunette had challenged Jason at a game of pool, unaware of the fact that he owned a pool table at home and had years of practice over her couple of attempts in her life span.

"Wait, before we start how about we raise the stakes?" Jason suggested.

Although the game had been her idea, Elizabeth was now apprehensive. "Um… it depends. What kind of stakes?"

He thought for a few seconds. "Ok, the looser takes the other one on a date. How about that?" Jason had other kinds of stakes in mind but didn't want to scare Elizabeth off so he settled for the safest bet.

"So that it guaranties you a date no matter what… no wonder you are that successful in business."

Jason smiled. "Come on!"

Elizabeth started to feel the pressure of Jason's expectations. She didn't think she was ready to see anyone seriously and a third date would mean just that. But like Maxie and Kate had told her, she needed to follow her heart and stop overanalyzing everything.

"Ok. Let's play!"

Jason let her break the game, and even offered her three free hits which infuriated the brunette who complained she didn't need the free passes. All that and she still lost miserably.

"God Jason! You didn't tell me you were that good!"

"You never asked!" He said with a grin then took the cue stick away from her before placing it back on the pool table.

Elizabeth replied with a grimace that Jason thought was adorable. After the pool game and a little banter, he gave the petite woman a ride back to her car that she had left on Elm Street.

**-- Elm Street Docks --**

"It was great Jason. Thanks for the fun afternoon, although I am still certain you cheated." Elizabeth said once back on the ground.

The blond man chuckled. "I don't cheat Elizabeth; it was a fair and square win."

"Yeah sure…" She threw back unconvinced.

She handed Jason the smaller helmet.

"No keep it, it's yours. Whenever you feel like a good ride let me know."

Her lips formed a tantalizing smile. "You are a very original gift giver did you know that?"

Jason grinned, happily realizing that she was finally seeing him in a new light.

--


	6. Who Let the Dogs Out?

_Thanks for all the great reviews from last chapter! I absolutely love to hear what everyone is thinking and it definitely affects the direction of the story. Sorry for the delay in posting this one, but school stole me away from my computer this week… damn midterms! Lol… But anyway, I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you'll enjoy!_

_Not my characters… unfortunately… But thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 6 - Who let the dogs out?**

**-- Port Charles Airport --**

Jason's private jet landed in Port Charles early that afternoon; the busy man was coming back from Vancouver where he was touching base with the Canadian subsidiaries of Morgan Enterprises. The couple weeks following his date with Elizabeth had been filled with never ending work as he patiently waited for the brunette to contact him.

The minute the blond man set foot on ground, he was greeted by his secretary who was in charge of updating him on everything that had gone on in the twenty four hours he spent away on his business trip.

"Welcome back Mr. Morgan!" The man nodded and the fervent assistant kept going, Blackberry in hand, as they walked away from the plane. "So the deal with Corinthos came through, he is now one of our biggest clients. How was the meeting?"

"Everything went well. I'll probably have to go back in two weeks or so to talk with potential investors."

"Alright, let me add this to the calendar" The woman with conservative glasses and a tight grey suit told her boss while punching some touches on the PDA. "The South Americans have been complaining about the new project, they are asking for a larger equity share."

"That was my last offer; it's take it or leave it."

"Alright, I'll contact their lawyer ASAP." She punched more buttons on her blackberry. "Also General Hospital has a benefit coming up and of course a large contribution is expected from you."

Jason listened to the assistant go on and on about work but only one thing was on his mind. "Were there any calls for me?"

"Plenty of course… And most callers left messages, but nothing very important. I'll forward them to you as soon as we're back in the office."

"Any message from… Elizabeth Webber?"

"No, no call from the designer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I know how to do my job Mr. Morgan and I know how to relay a message." The woman retorted with a slight temper, annoyed to see him doubt her competence. She had beaten countless candidates for this position only because of her extraordinary qualifications.

"Sorry Jillian, I didn't mean otherwise. You know I hired you because you are the best."

"Ok well, Ms. Miller also has a few documents for you to sign; I told her you would get to it whenever you'd get back in the office."

"That's great. Listen it's Sunday, so why don't you take the rest of the day off? I will check in tomorrow to sign anything Diane has for me. Today I just want to get home and take it easy."

"Very well Mr. Morgan."

**-- Elizabeth's house --**

"Ok so Maxie, here are the two new sketches I worked on. I wanted your opinion on it." Elizabeth had been really proactive at work during the two weeks following her short escape with Jason. Maybe he was right and a bike ride was a great way to clear one's mind.

"This is absolutely gorgeous! I can so totally see that dress flowing down the runway! I wonder where you are getting all this inspiration from." Maxie said with a grin on her face.

"I have no idea what you mean by that." Elizabeth innocently said. "Ok, what about this one?" She presented another drawing to her assistant.

"Looks great! That evening gown collection is going to be amazing."

"I really hope so, because if it fails I am done."

"It won't… And remember you have to pick models for the ELLE photo shoot as soon as possible. The photograph wants to take test shots with the girls first.""

"Right… you know what, why don't you take care of the casting? You know what style we're going for, you know the clothes and I trust your judgment."

"Me really? Well I'll get on it right away; you will not be disappointed!" Maxie exclaimed excitedly.

The assistant was almost out the door ready to call the most renowned model agencies on the east coast when she turned again abruptly to face her boss. "Wait, is this about what I think it is about?"

Elizabeth lifted her puzzled eyes from her sketches. "What?"

"Of course! You are trying to free some time in your schedule so you can see Jason!"

"Where did you get this idea? I haven't spoken to the guy in days. I just want to finish these on time that's all. And you know I don't like casting calls, having to pick and choose girls like if they were cattle."

"Come on! It's their job, when you're a model your skill is your body! But when are you going to see Jason again?"

"God Maxie! Can't you just leave me alone with this?"

"No. I mean you had a great time last time you went out so in all logic you should be planning a third date before he forgets about you."

"You think he's already over me? Elizabeth asked worried. "I'm silly, you're right he's probably seducing his next prey right at this moment." She added defeated.

"No no no… that's not what I meant… you are incredible Elizabeth; he would be stupid to forget you that quickly! I'm sure he's been waiting for your call." Maxie replied in an effort to make up for her insensitive comment.

"Maybe, or maybe not. I don't know, maybe I am just gearing myself up for disappointment here. Let's face it; he is Jason Morgan from Morgan Enterprises, most eligible bachelor in the city." The brunette pointed out derisively.

"And, you are Elizabeth Webber, renowned fashion designer and guess what? He likes you!"

"Sometimes I wonder if he really likes me or if it's all just a game for him. You know how some men think of dating as a sport where they enjoy the challenge and once they reach their goal they are up for the next one."

"Yes, _some_, but what makes you think Jason is that way?"

Elizabeth looked at Maxie with her eyes wide opened wondering if they were talking about the same man.

The assistant continued. "Ok, maybe he seemed like that at first but you said it yourself there is more to him. He rides a badass bike, knows tacky old bars and can force a lock. Who could have imagined! That's why I say give him the benefit of the doubt and you never know, you might actually end up enjoying this."

Elizabeth wouldn't admit it but she was already really enjoying seeing Jason but extremely nervous about the casual dates turning into something more serious. "You are probably right and yeah, first impressions aren't always the right ones. I just don't want to be hurt that's all."

"I understand that but that's life, big reward comes with risks attached but something tells me you could hit really big with Jason. What you have to remember is that not all guys are dogs!" Maxie left her boss to think about their conversation preying that Elizabeth would stop being so afraid of opening her heart again. But who could blame her, the last time she had tried, things ended really badly and even Maxie wasn't sure if she could take another blow.

_Maxie is right. Jason actually seems like a really nice guy. _Elizabeth thought. _Maybe I am putting way too much thought into all this and should just go with the flow and do what makes me happy. _But easy to say.

**-- Harborview Towers, Penthouse 2 --**

Jason entered his penthouse, happy to finally get some time to unwind, leaving work far from his mind. He had been wondering on his way home why Elizabeth still hadn't called him. Maybe she was extremely busy like he had been or she was simply playing games with him, some kind of inexplicable girl rule, he didn't know. If this was her way of playing hard to get then it was working. Jason thought about picking up his phone and calling but the last thing he wanted was to seem pushy and make the young woman run the other way. So he decided he would get home, play some pool, drink a cold beer and maybe go for a ride, to clear his mind.

But what was sitting in his living room when he opened his door blew all his plans to pieces.

"Oh here you are! I have been waiting for at least half an hour." Carly complained.

"What are you doing here?" Jason said, dropping his small suitcase on the floor.

"I needed to talk to you."

"And that couldn't wait for at least an hour? I just got home from a business trip and I need to relax for a minute."

"Ok Jason, I know you were only in Canada, I can hardly believe that trip got you exhausted."

Jason felt his own eyes roll; he would need to talk to his secretary about not letting Carly in on his whereabouts.

"Anyway, I needed to talk to you before I do something stupid." The blond woman declared.

Jason pulled the chair of his desk and sat down, ready to listen to her like any good friend would. Besides, it was easier to listen to her right then than to have to clean up her mess.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong! It's Jax… I think he is sleeping with Kate head on a stick Howard."

"Wait… you _think_?" He questioned realizing that she was once again making a big deal out of a simple assumption.

"Yes I think! I told you last time how they spend all their time together! I'm telling you, there is something going on between them!"

"Carly…"

"God I hate her so much! She thinks she is the queen of fashion when her style sometimes has me seriously worried." Carly paused to make sure Jason was still listening to her. She stared at her friend who was going through a pile of documents scattered on his desk.

"Are you still here? Jason you worry me. Are you sick or something, you've been really distant these past few days. Is something wrong that you're not telling me?"

"No, everything is fine. I've been working a lot lately with the acquisition of this new company and all. You were saying?"

"Yes, so this Kate, you have no idea what I'd give to kick her out of my hotel!"

Jason could easily relate to that feeling; he could have given anything to kick Carly out of his penthouse at that moment. But like any supporting friend would do, he tried to participate in the conversation to keep her happy. "Right…"

The ringtone of his cell phone took Jason out of his misery. "Sorry, I have to take that."

"Sure…" Carly crossed her arms ready to wait for him to be done with his phone call so she could continue venting.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Jason? It's Elizabeth."_ She spoke timidly.

"Hey, how have you been?" Jason said delighted that she was finally calling him.

"_Great, just work tying me down. But listen, I am free tonight and was wondering if you would like to come over to my house."_

"I would love to; at what time?"

"_Let's say eight, at 132 Magnolia Avenue."_

"132 Magnolia, got it. See you then Elizabeth." Jason unconsciously repeated while noting the address on a piece of paper. He didn't realize that Carly was eavesdropping on his conversation.

The blond woman who had been listening in was shocked to learn that he was on the phone with another woman who wasn't his assistant but whose name was Elizabeth. And that this mysterious woman had him all joyful. _Was it really possible that he was seriously dating someone without telling her about it?_ This would explain his secretive disappearance and his preoccupied mind. If there was someone special in his life, she needed to find out.

"I have to go." Carly said while picking up her handbag in a flash. In a few seconds she was out of his apartment without any explanation.

**-- Damien Spinelli's office, Morgan Enterprises --**

"Spinelli! Great to see you here on a weekend, I couldn't get my hands on Jillian and I need something very important. Only you can help me!"

"The Valkyrie; it is always a pleasure to be in your most fascinating presence."

"Yeah… well I need you to figure out who lives at this address." Carly grabbed a piece of paper from her bag and put it right under the computer wiz's nose.

"A mission for the Jackal? He can find anything that lies in cyberspace!"

"Spinelli, I need a name, right now!" Carly impatiently shouted. "So use your little computer right there and figure out who lives at this address."

The young man looked at the note in front of him. "Oh Magnolia avenue! Well, no need for further investigation, the Jackal knows this address from a previous assignment for his master of most confidential nature."

"Great so that means you can tell me who that Elizabeth person is."

"Oh, I see the Valkyrie already is in possession of part of the information. Well I would gladly assist you but I fear Stone Cold would not appreciate the Jackal disclosing that fact to you."

"But you don't have to worry Spinelli, I would never tell him I got this from you, you know that." Carly said in a soft voice while walking slowly toward Spinelli. "You can trust me."

The intimidated young man was running out of excuses to get rid of his boss' friend.

"I… I better get back to ruling cyberspace." He stuttered.

"Not before you at least give me a clue… you know I can simply drive there and figure it out. You would simply save me a trip."

Spinelli knew that when Carly set her mind to something, there was no way of stopping her; she could be like a hurricane in full swing. But Spinelli also knew that revealing anything to her would anger Jason tremendously.

"I am really sorry but I cannot be of any assistance to you, Stone Cold would kill me if he knew I divulged anything to the Valkyrie… I wish you luck in your hunt." Spinelli was now breathing heavily and gathered his courage to show Carly the exit.

"Ok fine, I guess I'll have to figure it out some other way… and it might not be pretty." She warned a nervous Spinelli.

*********

Carly was not the kind to give up easily and had one more trick under her sleeve. She didn't want to show up at the address as Jason might have been there already and him spotting her there would cause more harm than good. Therefore, after talking to Spinelli, she realized that she didn't need his cyber skills to figure that one out. She would use her own methods of expertise.

She picked up her phone and dialed the gas company number.

"Hi, my name is Carly Jacks and I called your company earlier to make changes to my account. I switched the name on the bill from my roommate's to mine and just wanted to check if it came in effect."

"Sure, could I have your address please?"

"132 Magnolia Avenue."

"City?"

"Port Charles, NY." Carly assumed.

"One second please, let me get these records for you."

"Sure, I'll wait."

"Ok so the bill is under a certain Elizabeth Webber, so I guess it's still under your roommate's name. And actually I don't see any records of a change of name. Would you like me to take care of it now?" The operator offered in a very helpful tone.

"You know what… no; I'll take care of it later."

She hung up the phone not believing her ears. Elizabeth Webber? As an Elizabeth Webber fashion designer? That woman was the one Jason was meeting? This couldn't be. Elizabeth Webber from EW, Carly couldn't believe it. She was absolutely not her best friend's type, too short; too shy… just not his type. Jason would never have an affair with her and definitely not a serious one; he absolutely had no interest in fashion. They had nothing in common. This discovery had her completely bewildered.

--


	7. A Family Affair

_A/N: Date number three! So in this chapter we'll learn more about Jason and Elizabeth's background as they get to know each other better. I also need to clarify that for the purpose of this story I chose to make Elizabeth the middle child. Ok, let me stop here before I spoil anything… thanks for reading!_

_As always, not my characters…_

**Chapter 7 – A family affair**

**-- Elizabeth's house --**

"I'm impressed, you're on time." The brunette said with a sarcastic tone.

The blond man smiled at the dig then listened as she went on. "Come in! And thank you for accepting my invitation on such short notice; I know you're a really busy man and all." Elizabeth noticed a small plant in his hands. "Is that for me?"

Jason nodded. "Yes, a blue hyacinth. The petals will open up pretty soon and I was told it smells really good too; although I almost didn't get you any flowers." He examined the inquisitive look she had on her face. "I wasn't sure how you would react." He said sarcastically.

"Don't be silly, I overreacted a little bit last time but you should have seen my office… anyway this is very nice, I love it, thank you." She brought the plant to her nose smelling the scented flower.

"Please, sit down, make yourself comfortable." She disappeared for a few seconds and placed the plant in the dining room then joined him on the large sofa where he was now sitting. "I lost the bet so that's my date. I decided to cook dinner for you. I know it isn't as fancy as an oriental oasis under the stars at the very top of a hotel but hopefully you'll like my food."

"You cook?"

She answered with a nod. "Well, a little bit, actually not really; so be nice when you taste it ok? "

"Ok…" He said apprehensively.

"Don't tell me you're scared of trying my cooking."

"I'm not."

"Good, then why are you so quiet? Are you back to cold and arrogant Jason? Because you need to issue me some kind of warning before that happens."

A large smile appeared on Jason's lips. "I told you, I am not the cold, arrogant jerk I sometimes come off as."

"I know that now, but took me some time…. So actually, why the act?"

"I don't know; it works for business I guess, and most women respond well to it." The man said plainly while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I see. Well I wish you didn't have to be like that because I enjoy uncomplicated bike riding Jason way more." She said with a smirk.

The young woman saw Jason swing his head from side to side.

"What's wrong?" She asked him trying to follow his gaze."

"Is it me or it smells kind of funny?"

Elizabeth sniffed the air a few times trying to figure out where the uncanny smell was coming from. "Oh no!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and running towards the kitchen.

Jason followed her in the cutely decorated kitchen that was now full of smoke.

"What happened here?" The young man asked hardly able to breathe.

"Our dinner just went in smoke, that's what happened!" Elizabeth said completely floored. She had spent two hours on this and had followed the recipe religiously, only for it to be carbonized. She was sure she had turned the oven off before slipping the dish back inside to keep it warm. Why on earth did she have to burn it and in front of Jason with that.

The blond man opened the kitchen window to let some of the smoke out while Elizabeth carefully removed the burnt chicken from the oven. "I knew I should have stuck to my guts and made pasta!" She exclaimed mad at herself. "At least pasta's easy!"

Jason took in her very disappointed face. "Hey, it's ok; I can call my assistant and get some food delivered from any restaurant of your choice." Jason took in the uncooperative gaze on his date's face. That idea obviously didn't sit well with her. "Or we can just figure out something else."

"I invited you for dinner, so I'll fix this." She decidedly said while frenetically going through her pantry and her fridge. "I only have salad and canned soup!"

"Then salad… and soup is fine with me." It really didn't matter what they ate as long as he was spending some time with the lively brunette who he was growing to like more every minute.

"No, it's not fine! It's a dinner; you need to eat real food. How do you feel about Chinese?"

*********

The pair was now sitting facing each other in Elizabeth's dining room. She had nicely set up the table and even lit up scented candles to create a romantic atmosphere, not knowing that they would end up eating takeout for the candle lit dinner. The blue hyacinth her date had brought with him was now garnishing the dining table; as well as a few paper boxes of Chinese food, a wooden salad bowl and a nearly finished bottle of red wine.

"Well thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

"Oh stop making fun of me! I am sure _mon_ _poulet et ratatouille_ would have been delicious if I didn't… overcook it." Elizabeth chuckled at her butchered French and obvious lack of cooking skills. "I still can't believe I burned that chicken!"

"Oh don't worry, it's not like I've never burnt anything."

"You cook? Jason Morgan cooks?" She exclaimed in utter shock. She could hardly imagine him stirring a pot with an apron on.

"Ok, don't tell anyone but yeah, I actually do. Not very often but I know how to make a bunch of stuff actually; maybe I could teach you someday."

"Yeah you can make fun of me right now but wait until you taste what I have in store for dessert." Jason swallowed hard anticipating a special kind of dessert that put the man uneasy on his chair. Her cherry lips seemed so soft that they would have been the perfect sweet touch to conclude that dinner.

As Jason saw Elizabeth hastily stand to her feet, he for a quick instant believed that she was about to treat him to the special dessert he was dying to have a taste of, but the woman kept walking towards the kitchen, followed by the young man's disenchanted eyes. Elizabeth came back with a plate of cut up brownies sprinkled with powdered sugar.

"Brownies! It's my specialty. I challenge you to find a better recipe than this one." She presented the plate to Jason urging him to taste one. She faced him; eyes opened wide waiting for a verdict.

"So? What do you think?"

Jason nonchalantly shrugged.

"What? You don't like it?" Elizabeth asked, visibly worried. Everyone loved her brownies.

The blond man chuckled. "I'm just messing with you. I'm not big on chocolate but this is really good."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes then sat down in front of him, not completely convinced of his sincerity then took a sip of red wine.

"What changed your mind?" Jason said looking at his date straight in the eyes.

Elizabeth was startled by the sudden change of subject and the seriousness in Jason's tone. "What do you mean?"

"Well I was a little surprised to hear from you today. I didn't think you would call anymore."

"Sorry I took that much time before getting back to you. I just needed to put everything back in perspective."

She continued avoiding his gaze. "Actually it's more complicated than that, I just didn't think I was ready to seriously date anyone yet, and I am still not convinced it is a good idea actually; that's why I didn't want to go out with you again at first. Maybe I was afraid I would end up… liking you."

Jason was confused, but glad to finally get some insight on what was on the brunette's mind. Elizabeth never meant to be that open about her feelings but it seemed almost easy to speak to him.

"I see." The man simply uttered.

"Well, my last relationship was pretty much a disaster and I am still recovering from it. I guess I was just trying to protect myself." She explained toying with the red liquid in her balloon glass.

"At the cost of being alone?"

"Being lonely doesn't scare me much you know, I feel like I've been alone since I was a kid. I have a brother and a sister but I grew up feeling like I never quite fitted." She straightened in her chair. " To summarize, my family is composed of two workaholic doctors who barely know they have a middle child, a big brother that I adore but who is hell bent on following on my parents footsteps, and a spoiled young brat who has made it her life goal to copy her big sister and one up her anytime she can."

The young woman paused for air.

"My parents almost had a heart attack when I told them I wanted to be a designer. They thought that it would be a real waste of time and energy because I wasn't any good at anything anyway and certainly wouldn't be able to run my own label. They thought I didn't have any future and they never missed an occasion to remind me I wasn't intelligent enough like Steven or pretty enough like Sarah. I constantly insisted I wanted to go into fashion and they had enough of my stubborn ideas and decided to unload me on my grandmother so they could focus on their two other children and their careers."

"Well, you proved them wrong." Jason interjected in her rant.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip lightly before continuing. "Can you believe that they thought I was crazy for wanting to design clothes but when my little sister decided she wanted to model, my mother flew her to New York, paid her rent so she didn't have to work and could focus on her career while I had to juggle school and a crappy job!"

She sighed, eyes on the dancing wine in her glass.

"But that's how it has always been anyway, my sister was always the baby of the family, she always gets whatever she asks for. I'm just glad I don't owe my parents anything, I can clearly say that I did it on my own."

Elizabeth made eye contact with Jason again. "My dysfunctional family stories are boring you already. Sorry, I sometimes ramble on and you've got to stop me when that happens."

"No, I like listening to you, and you are actually reminding me of my own family."

"Really?"

"I cut ties with them years ago. I had enough of the pressure to conform and to be what they wanted me to be. The Quartermaines are very powerful people and what you have to understand is that they look at everyone only in terms of what they can do for them. I don't think they ever really cared about me for me. I always was their heir, and nothing else."

Elizabeth was listening attentively as he went on talking.

"My parents wanted me to go to med school and become a great surgeon like them. And for a long time I did what they wanted and was the perfect son. But I was miserable. Until one day during my senior year of undergrad, I was in an accident. I was on my way home from a party with my best friend and another driver didn't stop at a red light. My friend didn't see the other car in time; our car skipped the road and ended up in a ditch."

Jason paused as even years after the tragic event, the memory remained sore in his mind.

"My best friend died and I survived. I don't know why but I did, and since that day I've decided that I would live for me because life is just too damn precious to throw away, especially doing something you hate. From that day I decided I would do whatever I wanted and take whatever I wanted when I wanted it. I told my parent I wasn't going to med school anymore. We argued of course and that's when I decided I had enough and left the family. They didn't take it very well, especially when I changed my name… so they disowned me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. All this must have been really hard on you Jason. So you mean you pretty much have no contact with the Quatermaines at all?"

"Well, Port Charles is not that big of a city so we occasionally bump into each other. My mother tries to keep some kind of a relationship with me and comes by to check on me from times to times. But my father never really got over me changing my name. To him it was the greatest disgrace."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes and no, I'm just used to doing things on my own and being myself. I enjoy my freedom."

"I see. But I have to ask, how did you end up in control of your family business then? I heard Morgan Enterprises used to be ELQ."

"After I left the Quartermaines, I started working here and there. I opened my own bike shop. Oh I was so proud about that shop." Jason said smiling at the memory. "Then my business grew pretty quickly and I went into different directions, formed my holding company Morgan Enterprises. Then to everyone's surprise, when he retired, grandfather wanted me to run ELQ, saying it was rightfully mine and that he trusted only me to keep his vision alive. Of course I didn't want to have anything to do with them so I declined. He insisted, I saw an opportunity and we ended up working up a deal where ELQ was acquired by Morgan Enterprises."

"I see… And I thought I had a complicated life."

Jason smiled at her comment then reached over the table to put back behind Elizabeth's ear an intrepid chestnut curl that was flowing across her face. The young woman responded to his gesture by holding his larger hand and hugging it against her face. His palm was rough but warm and comfortable; she could have stayed in this comforting position for hours but the ringtone of Jason's cell phone interrupted the pair's tender moment.

"Are you going to get that?" Elizabeth said like she had just woken up from a deep coma.

Jason cleared his throat. "It's probably work… but I…"

"Don't worry, get it. I'll clear the table."

She got up and carried their dirty plates to the kitchen. On the phone with Jason was Spinelli, alerting his friend and employer that Carly was snooping around trying to find everything she could about the Fair Elizabeth.

"I hope you didn't tell her anything."

"Of course not! The Jackal couldn't forget that one of the directives of his mission was not to disclose any piece of information to the Valkyrie."

"I'll have to keep her at arms length before she creates chaos for no reason. Thanks for letting me know Spinelli."

"The assassin of the internet is more than welcome. And I hope I didn't interrupt any special interaction between you and the fair Queen Elizabeth, I would hate to disturb what would be a much critically needed…"

"Thank you Spinelli!" Jason interrupted the young man before he was able to embarrass himself then hung up as he noticed Elizabeth was back in the room.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, nothing too dramatic." Jason said these words looking at her straight in the eyes. She was gorgeous; generous brown curls falling low on her back. She wore a silky coral blouse bejeweled by a long colorful necklace and a form fitting dark pair of skinny jeans; she was stunning. Prettier than she had been the day he had seen her for the first time, shyly walking down the runway.

Jason determinedly walked towards the petite woman, staring along the way and stopped right before her. He placed both hands on her shoulders then slowly slid them up to frame her porcelain face. He then slowly lowered his face and delicately brushed his lips over hers. At first, Elizabeth didn't know how to react to the sudden rush of emotions that took over her as his mouth lingered on hers. But after a second or two in this still position, the kiss deepened and their tongues playfully mingled sending sharp shivers through her body.

Elizabeth slid her agile fingers under the man's black ironed shirt, feeling under her palms his rock hard abdomen while his fingers delicately danced up and down her slim figure, skillfully hugging her every curve. The pair slowly waltzed to the couch where they continued making out, hardly breaking away for air. Without untangling their mouths, Jason started unbuttoning her blouse when as suddenly as it all started, Elizabeth pulled away and got up from the couch leaving Jason wanting more.

"I'm sorry, it's just… It's moving too fast." She ran a hand in her now messy hair and placed the other on her hip.

"I understand." Jason didn't completely get the abrupt change in pace but he said it anyway while sitting up on the couch. "I am sorry if I was too forward, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No please don't apologize. It's me; We just need to take things… slow."

"Ok." Jason also got up from her pastel colored sofa. "Ok… Um, I think I'd better go. It's getting late. Thanks for dinner."

"Sure." Elizabeth said in her breath, feeling like digging a hole in the ground and disappearing in it as she saw Jason walk away.

--

_A/N: Alright, I know that was a little harsh but I had to add a little angst in all this, things were going way too smoothly don't you think? And at least they had their first kiss, yippee! By the way, anyone knows why Jason got her a blue hyacinth? This plant has a particular meaning and I will let you all know at the beginning of the next chapter! _


	8. Don't Mess With My Man

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews; your feedback is greatly appreciated! So about the flower from last chapter, I was actually given a hyacinth recently so I went online and looked it up, funny enough the blue flower means sincerity and constancy but the pink one relates to play, games and sports… go figure! Well, you're probably all wondering which one I got… not, but I'll tell you anyway Lol! I got a pink one… bummer! Anyhow, on to the story… hope you'll enjoy!_

_I do not own anything from GH, just borrowing… Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**Chapter 8 - Don't Mess With My Man**

**-- EW Offices --**

Elizabeth arrived at work that day feeling visibly down because of how awry her date with Jason had ended. The designer passed through Maxie's questioning look quickly, greeting her only with a brief hand gesture then locked herself in her office. This unexpected change in her boss' mood alarmed the young assistant who feared something had gone wrong the night before between Jason and her. Maxie felt responsible as she realized her words were the ones that encouraged Elizabeth to give the man a chance and now he had probably broke her already fragile heart. This could not be.

Maxie contemplated confronting Elizabeth and asking her what had happened but she decided against it, afraid that she was in no shape to talk about it. The best she could do was to distract her with encouraging work news.

The assistant let few minutes pass then knocked lightly on the designer's door. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes, come in Maxie." The brunette was going through a magazine her hand cradling her face and elbow resting on the desk. Something really seemed to be bothering her.

"I just wanted to remind you that you are meeting Kate Howard and Jasper Jacks for lunch at the Metro Court."

"Ah right. I almost forgot about that." She said indifferently.

"And Frederico is going to swing by later to help with choosing clothes and accessories for the ELLE photo shoot. Hopefully he'll be able to cheer up your mood." Maxie said then disappeared from Elizabeth's office in a flash. No need to upset her further.

_Why did I have to kiss him that passionately if it was to pull away a few minutes later?_ Elizabeth mulled over once her assistant left her alone to her thoughts.

_Poor Jason was so taken aback that he had to leave. Not just leave, runaway from my house. That wasn't good at all_ she thought. Elizabeth had just gotten used to the idea of dating again, and Jason had surprisingly turned out to be the complete opposite of what she had first imagined. Unfortunately she was now more than convinced that he wouldn't want to see her again. Ever.

**-- Morgan Enterprises, Jason's office --**

"Yeah, let her in." Jason instructed his diligent assistant who had just announced him that Carly was here to see him.

"What's up? It sounded important when you called."

Jason talked, back resting on his imposing chair. "Carly, what's all this about; grilling Spinelli over who I am dating?"

"Oh come on Jase! How else am I suppose to find out what's going on in your life? You don't tell me anything anymore. I though I was your best friend! That's what friends do, they confide in each other."

"Exactly, so why couldn't you wait for me to talk to you about Elizabeth?"

She remained silent, searching her mind for a come back for this one; maybe because patience wasn't one of her virtue?

Jason went on. "Listen, I don't talk to you about who I date anymore because you always only have negative things to say about whoever I see."

"Well that's because you have terrible taste in women. But you've reached record lows with this one. What can she possible be good at? Apart from redoing your wardrobe maybe? God Jason, she's so tiny I wonder how you were able to notice her in the first place. At least if she had boobs going for her…"

"Carly…" Jason sent the woman a warning.

"Oh what! You guys don't even have anything in common! I had to drag you to this fashion show and well, if I knew that of all the gorgeous women there you would have picked that…"

"Carly! Don't talk about Elizabeth like that; you don't know anything about her. And what happened to _she's so talented and I want to buy all of her designs_?" Jason mimicked.

"Well that was before she tried putting her claws into you. I can't believe you men; you never see things that are right under your nose! That woman is trying to use you for PR! I bet her publicist asked her to score a date with you so people would start talking about her crappy collection and you fell straight in her trap!"

"Yeah, only problem is that I sought her out."

"Wow, ok." Carly let out taken by surprise. "You are definitely acting weird these days Jason. I have to get back to the Metro Court to make sure everything is ready for the inauguration of the new spa. But this conversation is not over, don't underestimate women Jason, they'll act all angelic in front of you then turn around and stab you in the back."

The blond woman kissed her friend on the cheek then went for the door.

"Carly!" Jason stopped her in her tracks. "Please stay out of this and leave Elizabeth alone." He prayed these words wouldn't fall on deaf ears because he knew Carly was more than often capable of the worst.

**-- The Metro Court Hotel --**

Elizabeth was meeting Kate Howard's associate Jasper Jacks that day to discuss a possible partnership. This was huge and the designer was aware of it; alas, her mind was preoccupied by a certain handsome blond who she feared would never speak to her again.

The brunette entered the hotel restaurant and spotted Kate and Jax at the bar waiting for her. She made her way towards them, in a perfectly tailored black pant suit under which she wore a silky dark turquoise chemise. Kate, who was always excited to see her, took care of the introductions.

"It is very nice to meet you Ms. Webber." He spoke in a delightful Aussie accent that for two seconds took her mind away from another blond man.

"Please call me Elizabeth. Kate told me such good things about you."

"I have to get back to Crimson, so I'll let you two get to know each other. You'll see Jax, she's a pearl!" Kate stated before leaving the newly acquainted pair.

The tall man led Elizabeth to a table where the two went straight to business.

"I didn't attend your latest fashion show but Kate swears your design label shows tremendous potential."

"It does, EW's summer line was a huge success and my latest designs also have a lot of people talking. I am already working on a special evening gown collection that is very promising. I already have orders from major department stores and key boutiques. You are more than welcome to drop by any day to take a look at my latest pieces. I also have sales figures you might want to go over." After she stopped talking, Elizabeth finally exhaled, realizing she had almost stopped breathing.

The charming man smiled beautifully in a reassuring way. "I've already done my due diligence, and I trust Kate, if she says EW is worth taking a look at, then that means your label _is_ really promising."

Now Elizabeth could really breathe again. "I am working really hard to make sure we keep growing."

"Great." He said flashing all his teeth at her. If she didn't know better she would have thought he was trying to seduce her. He continued. "What I want is to get to know you and understand what it is that you want to accomplish at EW. Then we'll go from there and see if we can work together."

Lunch went smoothly and although Jax continued smiling at her the whole time, Elizabeth had concluded that he was just being courteous. Exactly like he had wanted, they discussed long-term goals for EW and the tall blond had offered his vision and experience to help Elizabeth figure out how to get there. Kate was right, he was really good at what he did, and very pleasant too.

However it seemed that he had been a little too nice. When Jax offered to usher Elizabeth out of the hotel, a tall curly haired blonde angrily made her way towards them. Elizabeth had never seen the wild looking woman before but had a feeling this would not be pretty.

"Well, I see you didn't waste any time didn't you Jax? Don't tell me you got bored of your precious Kate and now you have to hit on everything that is dressed like a woman?"

"Carly, not now please." Jax had lost his charming smile.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" She then turned to Elizabeth. "My husband thinks this is a bad time."

"EX-husband! Remember?" He insisted.

"Oh no, I haven't signed these papers yet and I will not make this easy for you."

The last thing Elizabeth wanted was to be caught in the middle of an EX-lovers quarrel. "I think I'll let you two discuss what it is that you need to... umm discuss."

"Not so fast you!" Carly shouted as she caught the designer trying to exit quietly. "Oh this is good, so what Jason is not enough for you anymore you have to go after my husband now?"

_What does Jason have to do with this?_ Her remark completely threw off the brunette, but not enough to make her lose her words. "Listen, I have no idea who you are and what you are talking about but I have to get back to work." Elizabeth then faced Jax, feeling sorry he had to deal with that crazed woman. "Lunch was a pleasure; feel free to drop by EW anytime so I can show you all that we've discussed."

"I'm not done with you! Think I didn't see how you were all over my husband. I've dealt with tons of gold digging sluts before; you won't be the first one."

_Is she talking to me? Yes I think she is talking to me._ Elizabeth didn't want to get involved but she wasn't really given a choice there. "Ok listen… Carly… or whatever your name is. I don't give a shit what you think you know about me but let me tell you one thing; no one talks to me like this. The only gold digging and I might add poorly dressed slut I see in this room is you! So go cry about losing your cash cow somewhere else. We're trying to work here. OK?"

She firmly nodded at an openmouthed Jax who seemed amused by the altercation then with these last words took the direction of the elevators. It had been Carly's mistake to underestimate the feisty designer; Elizabeth left her behind, fuming.

**-- EW Offices --**

The designer was back at work and could not believe what had just happened with Jax and his ex-wife. _This must have been a very painful breakup_ she though. Hopefully Jax wouldn't hold against her the fact that she had berated his ex wife in front of him and called him a cash cow. However, the good thing in all this was that seeing other people's messed up life cheered her up. It was a sad thing to admit but it was true. She didn't feel as sorry for herself as she had after Jason deserted her house. Yes she made the situation awkward; but nothing she did was beyond repair.

She decided to call him to sort everything out.

"Hello, Jason?"

"_Hi Elizabeth. How are you, how's your day been?"_

"A little crazy, yours?"

"_Very busy, the usual."_

"I see. Hey listen, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I hope you are not mad at me."

"_Mad? No! Why would I be mad? You cooked for me, even though it burned, and then you opened up about your feelings and your past. I sincerely had a great time."_

Elizabeth was more than relieved. She was ecstatic.

"Good. I guess I was just worried because of how quickly you left; it was almost like you couldn't wait to get out of there."

"_Oh no, it's not that. I would have gladly stayed longer. I just didn't want to make things uncomfortable for you."_

"Ok. I am relieved."

"_Great and I actually meant to ask you if you were free tonight. We could go for a ride and then grab some dinner."_

"Oh you know I'm always free for that motorcycle."

--

_A/N: Just to give you guys a little preview the next chapter's title will be "A Blast from the Past"…_

_And I made a banner for this story that you can access from my profile page! Check it out!_


	9. A Blast from the Past

_A/N: As always, thank you for reviewing! Ok I first wanted to give credit to my creative director, a.k.a. my sister who helps me with the direction of the story and often finds me titles because I'm usually clueless on that. Alright, here is the next installment, I know I said the story would be about ten chapters but it obviously will be longer because I need more time to tell the story just the way I want to. How much longer? I'm not sure maybe five or six more; anyway I hope everyone is still enjoying this!_

_Not my characters… Just in case you were wondering… _

**Chapter 9 – A Blast from the Past**

**-- Morgan Enterprises --**

"_Mr. Morgan, Carly here to…"_ The assistant wasn't done talking that Carly was already in the middle of Jason's spacious office.

"You are not going to believe this!" The blonde woman said throwing her clutch handbag on Jason's office sofa.

"Then please, enlighten me…" He said without much interest, eyes buried in various legal documents his lawyer had prepared for him.

"It's your stupid designer! She…"

"Carly, I thought I was clear when I told you to leave her alone."

"I didn't do anything! And you should tell her to leave me alone!"

"She doesn't even know who you are Carly and frankly I don't think she cares."

"Well she should, because if she talks to me the way she did yesterday I will show her who she's dealing with."

"Ok, can you just tell me what happened?"

"Well… She was at the Metro Court, unashamedly hitting on Jax in front of everyone at the hotel! And then when I nicely introduced myself she went crazy on me and called me a gold digging slut."

Jason couldn't suppress a faint chuckle.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny! Can't you see she's after the highest net worth! If it's not you it's going to be Jax but I won't let her mess with any of you." She declared arms crossed.

Jason stood up from his leather chair and walked up to his friend. He placed both hands on each of her shoulders and spoke looking at her straight in the eyes. "Carly, you will not do anything because there is nothing to do. I like Elizabeth, I actually really like this woman and you will not mess things up for me this time ok? So repeat after me, you will stay out of this."

The shocked woman looked straight back in his crystal blue eyes, openmouthed. Jason raised an eyebrow in insistence before she finally spoke. "Fine, I won't."

"You won't what?"

"God Jason! Fine, I won't do anything to poodle face Elizabeth!" She exclaimed before leaving his office defeated.

**-- Kelly's -- **

Elizabeth had been excited all morning looking forward to having lunch with Jason. She felt a little ridiculous, like a teenager with a huge crush on the most popular guy in school. The mere thought of the blond caused her lips to curl up and Maxie had made sure to point out how happy she seemed all day. And she was right, all along, the young designer couldn't have imagined how easy it would be to let her fears behind and simply enjoy Jason's company without overanalyzing each step along the way. They had spent a very fun time riding around town really fast the night before and Jason even let Elizabeth steer his motorcycle for a little while. The two had decided to meet the next day and agreed to grab some lunch at the cozy diner. Elizabeth would gladly take advantage of any minutes they were able to share as both had pretty hectic schedules.

Kelly's always reminded the brunette of her waitressing days. She loved and hated the place at the same time for one unique reason; the memories. She had met many incredible people there, who had jumpstarted her career tremendously like Kate Howard. The woman had been stranded one day, in urgent need of a phone and had sympathized with the young fashion student behind the counter. But unfortunately, the place also sheltered its fair share of bad experiences with rude patrons but also her ex boyfriend Lucky Spencer who had made her storm out in tears at more than one occasion. But this era was over, she needed to leave him behind, she would be there with Jason this time and enjoy every minute of it.

The couple entered the cutely decorated neighborhood café and sat at a round table, across from each other.

"So you used to work here?"

Elizabeth nodded with a nostalgic smile. "Yes, for most of my college years."

"I used to come by sometimes back in the days. I can't believe we've never met before."

"Even if we had I doubt you would have noticed me."

"Oh I'm sure I would have." Jason witnessed her fair cheeks turn a light tint of red then asked her. "How was work?"

"Great actually! One of my main suppliers finally accepted to renegotiate our contract. You can't even begin to imagine, I've been on their case for at least two month trying to cut my costs and now out of nowhere they've accepted to offer me a very advantageous price."

"Really? Great to hear everything's well at EW." Jason said with a light corrupt grin.

"How about Morgan Enterprises? Acquiring any companies in the near future?"

"No, but I have my eyes on this very promising fashion label. Unfortunately, I don't think the owner would be so keen on selling." Jason said while extending his arm over the table to caress Elizabeth's hand.

The brunette tilted her head to the side with a charming smile that enthralled the blond man.

"I heard you met Carly." Jason added.

"Carly… Oh! The crazy woman who almost attacked me yesterday?"

"Yes, that must be her."

"I was having a very nice business lunch with a potential investor for EW and I think she didn't appreciate me talking to her ex husband too much because she started spewing insults at me for no reason. She even threw your name in there which I thought was a little weird."

"Don't mind her. She's a friend of mine. We actually go way back, from the time before Morgan Enterprises."

"Well, I don't see how you can be friends with her; she seems to be on the… deranged side."

"She can be a little over the top and very possessive sometimes but she isn't a bad person. Besides, it is thanks to her that I met you."

"Really? How?" Elizabeth curiously wondered how that woman fitted in all this.

"She is the one who dragged me to fashion week telling me I would love what I'd see. And she was right."

His words caused a light blush to tint her cheeks, maybe that Carly wasn't a waste of air after all.

A gum chewing waitress finally came by to take their food orders. "Sorry for the wait, but it's lunch time so you know… wait, oh my god, are you Jason Morgan?"

Jason nodded, wondering what the unfamiliar young blonde girl wanted from him. The waitress signaled her friend, another waitress who must have been the same age, to come over. "It's just that me and my friend think you are super sexy, we always hear about you in mags and stuff. You were voted Port Charles most eligible bachelor right? Oh my gosh! Would you sign us an autograph?"

"And can we take a picture of you with our phones?" Her friend added.

Elizabeth was following the scene closely, examining Jason's reaction to the overexcited girls that just came up to him. Couldn't they see that he had company, and that it wasn't right to disturb him and antagonize his date at the same time? She wouldn't call herself his girlfriend but definitely moving in this direction and these girls had absolutely no respect for that. But what annoyed Elizabeth the most was that he was encouraging the situation; smiling profusely, obviously enjoying being sought after. She knew this didn't mean anything but couldn't help but feel vexed. She faced away trying to keep her jealousy in check.

The brunette who was looking towards the door couldn't believe who she spotted entering the diner. Her whole body tensed as she saw none other than Lucky Spencer walk in confidently. Why did he have to show up there and then? Elizabeth tried to hide behind a hand without drawing too much attention on her but Jason who was now free of his groupies started wondering what was going on and blew her cover.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong? You seem like you just saw a ghost."

"Something like that." She whispered before facing sideways in an attempt to avoid making eye contact with her ex. It was too late.

Lucky waived at her. "Hey Elizabeth! Is that you?"

"Damn it!" She swore in her breath.

Jason had a hard time following up on what had her so agitated.

"Lucky…" She said in fake enthusiasm. A light bulb switched on in Jason's head as he heard the infamous name.

"It's been a while; I hope everything is going well."

_Can't you tell I have company, just go bug someone else damn it!_ She thought, but said. "Yeah, everything is fine with me."

"Oh and congratulation on your show, I heard you did good."

_Since when do you care about my career, moron! _"I didn't know you cared about fashion but thank you I guess."

"I mean, you could draw that's for sure but I never thought you'd become a star or anything."

"Or what? Or you would have stuck around longer? You know what? I don't even know why I'm pretending here, you disgust me Lucky! And I hope you always remember that!"

"Wow… still touchy I see. Don't tell me you're not over me yet?" Lucky said with an arrogant grin that made Elizabeth cringe.

"Are you kidding me? You are the biggest mistake I've ever made!" She said hastily standing up from her chair across Jason to face Lucky.

Jason who was now worried about the path the conversation was taking imitated her and stood to his feet. "Ok, Elizabeth, why don't we go grab lunch somewhere else?"

"No way!" She shouted. "We were here first!"

"Who are you anyway? Is that the new shoulder you've been crying on about how miserable your life is?" Lucky inquired.

"Hey back off!" Jason yelled at the dark haired man who was becoming a little too insulting to his taste and rapidly getting on his nerve too.

"What?" She poked Lucky with her index finger not paying any attention to Jason. "You are just an asshole and I can't believe it took me that long to realize it!"

"Oh come on Elizabeth I've told you already how sorry I was for how things turned out between us."

"Someone tell me this is a joke! You cannot be serious; we both know that the only thing you've ever been sorry about was getting caught! You weren't even smart enough to cover your tracks! You know what you're an idiot lucky and a cheating bastard!" She snapped at him then felt a strong arm hold her around the waist and drag her out of the diner that had turned into a fighting arena where patrons were about to take bets on who would win the screaming match.

*********

"Why did you take me out of there? I was about to show him that he cannot talk to me like this. I am free of the stupid hold he had on me! He is a complete looser!"

"Yes you are right."

"And a cheater!"

Jason agreeably nodded.

"And a putz!"

"A what?"

"A putz!" Elizabeth repeated before bursting in uncontrollable laughter. "Oh my god! I'm a real idiot! Getting all worked up over a… putz!"

"But you have your reasons for being mad at the guy." Jason said encouraging her to go easy on herself.

"I do, but I wish it didn't affect me anymore. I wish I could just blank him out of my mind and forget all about him. All the pain, and the heartache that he put me through. But I still can't and it's making me crazy!"

"Maybe it's for the best that you remember everything that he put you through so that you never fall in the same trap again."

"You always make so much sense… I'm sorry for the scene Jason, I shouldn't even be venting to you about how much I hate my ex boyfriend. Pretty lame…" The woman said facing down.

"I told you, I don't mind listening."

She kept avoiding the man's gaze. "Well, I'm sure you'll rethink that after hanging out with me a little longer. But I'm really sorry, I tried to control myself but he has a way of pushing my buttons."

Jason held her chin in an effort to meet her eyes. "Well I'm glad that he is a looser, or I would have never had my chance with you."

She chuckled at his declaration as Jason lowered his face to hers, meeting her lips for a tender kiss.

"We didn't even get to eat anything and you already have to get back to work." She said saddened.

"Actually I think they'll have to do without me for a couple more hours." She smiled adamantly; the busy Jason Morgan was really making room for her in his busy schedule.

The man continued. "I'll get our orders to go, and then I know something that will help you get all that frustration out."

"Ok, that sounds great."

**-- Bull's Eye Shooting Range --**

"A shooting range?"

Jason nodded. "I hope you're not against firearms or anything."

"I mean I don't like violence or guns for that matter but I guess it can come in handy to learn how to fire one in this city."

"Yeah. I learned how to long ago. I used to live in a boxcar for a while, not the safest place especially with the gangs in the city. That's when I learned how to protect myself."

"You? In a box car? You told me there was much more about you I didn't know…"

Jason smiled charmingly.

Elizabeth went on talking. "I've actually always been curious about the sensation. But I've never held a real gun before."

"Here." Jason handed her protective glasses and a headset to shield her ears. He then placed the firearm in her hand and Elizabeth thought the weapon was particularly heavy and cold to the touch. The young man stood close behind her; so close she could feel his warm breath brushing over the delicate skin of her neck.

"Place your feet like this. It will help you keep your balance." He instructed her while sliding a foot in between her three inch pumps, forcing her legs to spread lightly. Jason then slowly trailed his hands up her arms until he reached her shoulder square; the man's close proximity and gentle touch caused shivers of delight to run down her spine as she fought to keep her composure. An unexpected hand on the small of her back then made the tense brunette arch to his touch.

The man was pleased with the effect he had on the petite woman beside him, but her near proximity didn't leave him at ease either as he was reminded by a mild tug in his pants. Jason spoke loudly so she could hear him through her ear casket and tried to help her loosen up as she visibly seemed on edge. "Keep your back straight. You're in fashion; you should know something about that."

Elizabeth was so concentrated that she failed to react to his remark. The young man continued the gun lesson by aligning his body to hers and slowly lifting her arms up with his. He positioned her to take the perfect shot.

"Alright, now put your hands like this. And look straight at your target."

All she wanted to do was close her eyes and forget herself in his comforting embrace. But she followed his instructions and fixed the black and white target at the other end of the range. Jason delicately placed his hands on either side of her hips then gave her the final directive.

"Now pull the trigger, gently."

She did and all Elizabeth noticed next was a force that pushed her backwards and the powder smell that came with it. The designer was grateful Jason was standing right behind her as her tiny body crashed against his muscular shape.

"Wow, I didn't know that this little gun could be that… powerful."

"It's always a shock the first time." Jason said taking the firearm away from her.

"Hey look! Right on the target!" She burst out excitedly. "Who would have thought I would be that good at shooting a gun! And my parents who always said I chose the wrong vocation, maybe they were right after all."

Jason chuckled, happily seeing that she was enjoying herself. "Well now I know I better not get you mad right?"

Elizabeth nodded then closed both arms around Jason's neck. The young man imitated her and placed his arms around her waist then kissed her fervently. She was exquisite, he wanted her badly but his attraction for the brunette wasn't just physical like it usually was. Her simple presence next to him made him happy. Jason didn't know what it was, but something about that little woman made him want to smile the whole time he was with her. No one had accomplished that, especially not in this short amount of time; he knew something real was building up with Elizabeth and was enjoying every second of it.

--

_A/N: Next chapter's title will be "Unexpected Drop-in" any idea what is going to happen next? Guesses are more than welcome!_


	10. Unexpected Drop in

_A/N: I just wanted to say that I am really enjoying all your reviews. This is my first 'longer' fic and it really helps me a great deal to read your comments. So thank you for that. Alright, on to the story!_

_As always not my characters…_

**Chapter 10 – Unexpected Drop-in**

**-- Elizabeth's House --**

An insisting knock on the door woke Elizabeth up that morning; she had no idea why anybody would be looking for her that early. Even Maxie knew better than to disrupt her well needed eight hours of sleep. Elizabeth walked downstairs in her short light blue sleep gown that she had covered with a large and fluffy pink robe then opened the door ready to lash out at the person who dared wake her up that early on this day. Especially knowing it would be a long one.

"Come on open the door! Don't let me wait outside!"

Elizabeth was about to turn the door knob when she recognized the high-pitched voice.

"Lizzie!" The voice called out impatiently.

"Oh god! What is she doing here?" Elizabeth let out horrified.

"You're not going to let me wait on your front porch forever! I have to take a shower, wash my hair, and find a tanning salon before the photo shoot! I barely had any sleep last night! I need to revitalize if I want to look my best today."

"What photo shoot?" Elizabeth asked while opening her door wide to face none else than Sarah Webber.

"Lizzie! It's so good to see you!" The younger blond girl hugged her sister tightly while Elizabeth patted her back insincerely in response.

"Umm, I didn't know you were coming. What are you doing in Port Charles?" The young designer said while scratching her head.

"Don't be silly, you know exactly why I'm here, and I wouldn't have missed an occasion to work with my favorite big sister for anything!" Sarah walked past a still puzzled Elizabeth and carried her two large bags inside the designer's house.

"I am your only sister…" Elizabeth said while closing the door behind Sarah. "But, I just woke up so please remind me why you are here exactly?"

"Well, because you really seem out of it… and god those circles under your eyes! You need to use that great eye cream I just bought; it..."

"Sarah! Just tell me what you're doing here." The designer agitatedly interjected.

"Ok relax! Jeez! I can't believe you're not even aware of what models you book. You know, if you want that label of yours to do well, you better have a more hands on approach."

"Thank you for the advice but EW is doing just fine!"

"Well that's not what I heard; your last collection didn't have that many fans."

Elizabeth emitted a soft growl. "Always a pleasure to have you around."

The impertinent blond girl smiled, always happy to realize she was being successful at pushing her sister's buttons.

"Ok, so it seems my assistant booked you on the ELLE photo shoot, is that right?"

She nodded.

"Great!" Elizabeth sarcastically let out. "Alright that's fine but what are you doing here? In my house?"

"I am not going to pay for a hotel room when my sister has this nice little house. It's a little far from downtown but I guess it'll do for the short time I'm staying."

"Oh no no… I'll book you a room in a great hotel, you'll see, you'll love it. They've just inaugurated a brand new spa…"

"Oh great, we should so go to the spa after the shoot, but I'd rather sleep here and catch up with my favorite older sister."

The brunette took a deep breath. "I am your only sister and stop calling me old! I only have three years over you, I'm not old!"

The blond girl was paying no mind to her sister's vent. "Come on Lizzie! I'm driving back to New York tomorrow; I just need a place to stay for tonight. You know what mommy would say if I told her you didn't want to have your own little sister over for only one simple night. I mean you know what she would say about family and being there for each other…"

"Oh enough please! I don't care what mom has to say and I haven't in a long time. As for you, fine you can stay but you better behave! I have too much to worry about to have to police you too."

"Great! Can you help me carry my bags upstairs?"

*********

"Lizzie! There aren't enough hangers in this closet for my clothes… Lizzie, could I have other color sheets? I can't sleep on dark bed sheets; I read its bad karma for the skin… Oh and do you have an extra towel? Or a robe? Yeah, a robe would be great!"

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the Metro Court Hotel?" A bathed and caffeinated Elizabeth threw back at her sister.

"No this is perfect." Sarah said sporting a large beam and wrapped in a bath towel hair dripping wet.

"Ok, I'm heading out; I have to be at EW then rush to the shoot. Remember, all the models are due there at ten o'clock so you better be on time."

"Oh you know how passionate I am about modeling, and I am good at it so you don't have to worry about anything, the photo shoot will be great! Especially after I get ready."

"Alright! But hurry up." Elizabeth said preparing to leave for her long day.

"Oh and Lizzie?"

"Yes?" The young designer said while popping her head back in the guest room.

"When am I going to get to meet the gorgeous guy I have read about in this fashion mag?"

_Oh god, she saw that article too…_

Sarah went on talking. "Yes, what's his name again? Jesse? Chase… oh no Jason right? I want to meet him! You should arrange dinner or something! Oh I can't wait to get to know him!"

"Uh… Jason is a really busy guy you know, I'm not sure he'll be able to free himself on such short notice."

"Oh come on! Of course he can! If he really likes you; he'll make some time for you, believe me!"

Elizabeth was running out of excuses not to make poor Jason endure her sister. The younger blonde continued. "And does he have a brother by any chance? You know, young, handsome, and with tons of money to waste on a girlfriend. Where did you find him anyway? You definitely hit the jackpot with this one!"

"Listen to yourself Sarah! Might it have tickled this little mind of yours that I am not interested in him for his money?"

"Yeah, for sure, that's what we all say. Anyway, why don't you want Jason to meet me? Are you scared he'll realize he chose the wrong sister?" The blonde woman said checking herself out in the mirror.

"I can't believe you would say something like that after what happened with Lucky!"

"I thought we were past this Lizzie? Besides, you finally dumped him right so why do you even care?"

"I care because he was my boyfriend at the time!"

Sarah turned around to face her sister. "And here we go again! I've told you ten thousand times that the Lucky thing was a pure mistake. Yes we had sex, but like I told you already I had a little too much to drink that night and he assured me that you were broken up."

At the time, Elizabeth had had a hard time believing her sister as she could have sworn on anything Lucky would never cheat on her and definitely not lie his way to doing it. But it all changed after she learned all about his multiple adventures while they were still together.

"Well we weren't broken up and it's not an excuse! But he definitely didn't need to say much to convince you to jump in bed with him…" The brunette added sardonically.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm an easy lay?"

"What I'm saying is that you don't sleep with your sister's boyfriend or ex for that matter!"

Sarah let out an amused chuckle. "It's not my fault that the boyfriend in question wasn't satisfied in his relationship…"

"What?" Elizabeth threw out shocked that her sister would even go there. Her fire was fueled.

The younger woman recognized the look in her sister's eyes which meant a big argument was brewing, and because the last thing she wanted was to have to find another place to stay for the night. She decided to play it calm. "Oh my god! Did your wrinkles swallow all your sense of humor? I'm just messing with you! I already told you I was sorry for all this, and we worked through it. Anyway he was a jerk who would cheat on you at the first occasion. I was doing you a favor and you should have dumped his ass right then instead of giving him another chance. See how that turned out?"

The brunette sighed heavily. "I know I made a mistake thinking he would change. And I don't want to talk about this anymore. This is all in the past now." She stated trying very hard to forget about all things Lucky Spencer and to not start her day with a headache.

"Exactly, it's all in the past. So, coming back to Jesse…"

"Jason! Elizabeth exclaimed. "What is it with you? And why are you so interested in meeting him?"

"Oh come on! I'm just interested in what's going on in your life that's all. And wasn't he voted most eligible or something like that? I think that's what the magazine said. No but really, what a catch…" The younger woman babbled before being interrupted by her sister.

"Sarah, I don't have time for this. I have to be at work right now!" Elizabeth glanced at her watch. "And I'm already going to be late."

"Alright fine… Oh and Lizzie, here's the cream I was talking about, it'll work magic on these dark circles!"

Sarah left the cream jar on her nightstand then walked to the bathroom humming, leaving Elizabeth shaking her head behind. _What have I done to deserve this?_

**-- Icon Studio, ELLE Photo Shoot --**

"Maxie Jones!" Elizabeth yelled out her assistant's name as soon as she spotted her in the crowded set.

"Yes. What did I do wrong? We're still waiting for the photographer to be here. He called and said he's stuck in traffic but will be here in ten."

Elizabeth paid no mind to what Maxie was saying. "Sarah? Sarah Webber? Of all the models you could have booked for this job you chose my sister?"

"Oh crap! I… I had no idea you were related. Yes I saw the name and I should probably have asked you because I wondered but I thought it was only a funny coincidence. I mean you never talk about your siblings, I knew you had a sister but I didn't know she was a model."

"Yes she is and she acts like she is a _supermodel_ too! Now I'm going to have to deal with her whims all day and night because she's staying at my house!"

"I am so sorry Elizabeth I had no idea. I looked for fresh looks, cute girls with attitude and great lengths."

Elizabeth growled noisily. "Alright… alright… you had no way of knowing but now I have to put up with this smiling face monster!" The designer paused as she saw her sister make a theatrical entrance. "Speaking of which."

Elizabeth walked decisively towards her sister who made a grand entrance on set, taking the word diva to a whole other level.

"Sarah! You are thirty minutes late! I told you to be here on time."

"Uh… Tanning salon, remember? And you sure could use some, that skin is whiter than…"

"Ok, I don't have time to listen to your stories. Hurry up to fitting and makeup!" Elizabeth said pushing her sister towards the dressing area. Why on earth did she entrust Maxie with picking the models? Growing up with this malicious girl in the same house hadn't been easy and now working with her would be an even tougher challenge.

"Lizzie?" Sarah yelled out from the other end of the set.

"Oh great, what now!" Elizabeth mumbled on her way to the dressing area where the scream came from. "What is it Sarah?"

"I hate that outfit! This oversized jacket on top of this little dress just looks wrong. And look at that shiny belt. I can't wear that, I won't wear it!"

"What? Sarah, you're not here to critique the clothes, but to wear them ok? Your outfit is about how to revamp a cocktail dress by accessorizing. It has all been decided with the magazine's fashion director."

"No! It looks awful and won't flatter me at all, how about… this one." The younger woman pulled out an elegant evening burgundy piece. "I am sure I could work this way better."

"No, that's the evening gown and Danielle is wearing it. It fits her perfectly. You have to work the outfit you were assigned. It's your job as a model to do that right? I thought you said you were good at it?"

"Oh come on Lizzie, I want this dress, we'll just switch, no big deal!"

"No you won't!" Elizabeth defied her sister.

"I can't believe this! Why do you always have to be so mean? If mom was here…"

"What? Are you going to call mom and have her make me? We're not at home so you can't play your little princess act and expect me to bow to all your demands. This is my collection and my dress so I decide what I want to do with it! Should I remind you you're being paid for this job? So I'll treat you like any other model, just wear your outfit and stop whining!"

The younger girl didn't have any words to come back at that. She simply turned on her heels, picked up the first outfit she had been assigned and started putting it on.

_Good_, Elizabeth thought. Hopefully she would stop trying to make her day a living nightmare.

Elizabeth felt her blackberry vibrate in her back jean pocket. She reached the phone thinking it better be good news.

"_Elizabeth?"_

The tone of Jason's voice lodged a smile on her face. "Hey you! Missing me already?"

"_Something like that. What's going on?"_

"Well, I'm kind of in the middle of a war zone right now… a photo shoot."

"_Oh, you had me worried for a second. I just wanted to know what you were doing later tonight. I was thinking of taking you to this great Italian restaurant. I'm sure you'd love it."_

"Oh that sounds great, I'd love to. But, I'm not sure today is a good day. My sister is in town and she'll…"

"_Your sister? Well she should join us. I'd love to meet her."_

"You don't know what you're saying… you don't want to meet her believe me."

"_Come on, how terrible can she be?"_

"Very… very terrible. But listen, the photographer just arrived on set so I have to go."

"_Ok I'll let you go. So tonight, eight o'clock at Il Mezzo?"_

"Um… alright. See you tonight!"

--

_A/N: Next on A Fashion Affair: "Double Date"_


	11. Double Date

_A/N: I see Sarah was a hit… Lol! Let's see how dinner goes, shall we?_

_Not my characters… or liason would so be together right now…_

**Chapter 11 – Double Date**

**-- Il Mezzo Restaurant --**

The photo shoot had gone relatively well after the dress incident. True to nature, Sarah had whined about her make-up, her hair, her shoes and the lighting that she believed were all unflattering. But hopefully Elizabeth had been able to get through her incessant drama and in the end the photographer had managed to produce some incredible work.

Elizabeth was very surprised Jason wanted to meet Sarah. She warned him about what to expect; but surprisingly enough, the young man was curious about meeting her sister and finally putting a face to all the stories Elizabeth had shared with him. For a minute the designer feared that maybe there was an ounce of truth in what Sarah suggested and Jason was interested in comparing both sisters making sure he made the right choice. After all she was a model, she was tall, blonde; everything he was supposed to be attracted to. But the man had turned out completely differently from what she had first expected him to be so she needed to give him credit. He seemed to have too much class to jump from one sister to another.

Jason arrived at the upscale Italian restaurant that evening at the agreed upon time and settled at the bar waiting for the two ladies. A young woman dressed in a flirty plaid black and white dress made her way towards the businessman.

"What are you drinking?"

"Scotch." He brought the glass to his mouth then placed it back on the bar as the blonde woman fixed him with an impudent smile. "Can I help you with something?" Jason then politely asked.

"Well, I was hoping you would offer me a drink."

"What would you like to drink?"

She leaned against the marble bar getting closer to the man. "I'll have a pomegratini."

Jason, being the gentleman that he was, called on the bartender and ordered the woman's cocktail.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

The businessman was losing patience with the woman but nodded trying not to be rude.

She went on. "I am not from Port Charles; I was just here for work. Any idea how I could turn my last evening here into something… highly memorable?" The woman spoke with a naughty smile. "You know like… a really fun activity." She placed a hand on Jason's lap and ran it up and down his thigh as she spoke.

The blond man simply picked up her hand from him and delicately placed it on the bar counter. "I'm not sure what you are alluding to, but I'm not interested."

She was outraged at his lack of interest in her. "Wow… playing hard to get I see."

"Like I said, not interested."

"So you're really into my sister huh?"

"Excuse me?" Jason asked wondering what the annoying young woman was talking about.

She extended an arm towards him. "Sarah Webber."

She had recognized him as soon as she arrived in the restaurant; the magazine picture definitely made him justice. The man was gorgeous with high cheekbones and crystal blue eyes to die for. She couldn't help herself. Elizabeth already had a great career and was friends with the elite of the fashion world while she was still an anonymous model. Elizabeth didn't need a man like Jason; she never cared about the money. And besides, she was prettier, taller and probably more of the guy's type. If he had fallen for her advances, it would have been very easy for her to cry to Elizabeth about how her womanizer boyfriend made a pass at her. But it seemed he was really serious about her sister as he hadn't even shown a tiny bit of interest in her; to her chagrin.

"I'm Elizabeth's sister." The young woman clarified.

"I see, so you know who I am."

"Of course! Who doesn't?"

"And do you make a habit of hitting on your sister's boyfriends or was this little act only reserved for me?"

"Oh… I see why she is interested in you; just like her you're pretty direct. But be reassured, I had no intention of taking this very far; I just had to figure out how serious you were about my sister." The young woman blatantly lied.

"Right…" Jason replied before being interrupted.

"Hey you two! I see you've met already!" Elizabeth said as she joined Jason and Sarah at the bar.

The designer was unfortunately held up at work in a meeting with ELLE's fashion editor. The two had spent not less than an hour trying to decide what pictures to use for the editorial the magazine was doing on her new collection as well as a page on fashion accessories featuring some of EW's most popular looks. She did her best to be there on time as the last thing she wanted was for Sarah to keep Jason company until she arrived.

The simple thought of her sister alone with him made the woman freak out a little as something inside her couldn't help but feel worried. Since their younger age, her sister unexplainably enjoyed stealing anything that was Elizabeth's; now that they were adults, men weren't off limits. But the designer repeated to herself that Jason wasn't Lucky and that everything would be fine now that she was there.

"I guess we have." Sarah spitted out obviously annoyed by something. The young blond was at least happy Elizabeth missed her seduction act on Jason or she might have had to look for another place to sleep that night.

"And that you're wearing my dress." Elizabeth remarked as she saw the younger girl in one of her creations.

"Oh yeah, you can tell it's yours, its two sizes too big, but I managed." Sarah said sporting a wicked grin.

_Ignore, ignore, ignore_ would be Elizabeth's motto for the evening. "Anyway… Sorry I'm late, had some last minute things to take care of at work."

"It's ok; I was able to… get to know your sister better." Jason said with a half smile. "Oh, and because we were three, I asked one of my associates and friend to join us. I hope its ok with you ladies."

Sarah's eyes opened wide. Maybe she wouldn't score Jason that night but another rich handsome man would definitely be welcome.

"You'll see; he's a very interesting and charming guy." The younger woman grew interested every second. "Oh, here he is." Jason said as he saw the younger man enter the dining room of the Italian restaurant in a very fitting black suit.

_Alright, that's not what I imagined but if he's rich, that'll do_ Sarah thought.

The party got directed to its table by the Maitre D and Elizabeth and Sarah got to properly meet the newly arrived stranger.

"It is my highest pleasure to finally meet the Fair Elizabeth. I've heard and read such positive things about you." Spinelli tried very hard to be understandable by the common human being as Jason had asked him to be. Jason knew how much the young man fancied blondes and had therefore asked him to tag along to balance the dinner out.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she couldn't understand half of what was coming out of the newly introduced man's mouth. It would be a long night for her. But Elizabeth was intrigued by the young man. "It is very nice to meet you too Damien."

"Please call me the Jackal." Spinelli crossed eyes with his boss then continued. "Or Spinelli."

"Very well the Jackal." Elizabeth chuckled lightly. "So tell me, how did you meet Jason?"

"The Jackal used to make a living by fixing ailing computers when one day my services where beckoned by my master here whose own personal information mine was stricken by a most opulent virus attack. Of course the grasshopper was able to fight the virulent invasion and in the process impressed Sto…Jason so much that he offered him a much coveted position as an Information Technology specialist in his company."

"I'm not sure I got everything but that sounded great." Elizabeth said, realizing that Jason had perfectly introduced his friend; the young man was charming and definitely interesting.

Sarah was listening to Spinelli's tale without much interest and couldn't wait to place Jason back in the center of the conversation. "Jason, tell me; how'd you meet my wonderful sister?"

"I saw her for the first time during her last fashion show." The young man said not wanting to go into details of how insensitively he had sought her out in the first place having his assistant invite her out.

"Oh, you didn't seem like it but are you one of those metro sexual guys? Because I didn't think you were the kind who would sit through fashion week." Sarah declared with an amused chuckle as her eyes met her sister's threatening glare.

"Well, you have this right, I don't know much about fashion. I was just there with a friend that's all." He said then took a sip of his liquor.

"A friend? I see… you mean you were taking your last girlfriend on a shopping spree right? How many girlfriends did you have this year by the way? I read something like fifteen, twenty maybe… impressive."

"Sarah, enough!" Elizabeth was losing patience with her sister who she knew was doing all this only to get under her skin. Elizabeth who was sitting next to Jason faced him with an apologetic look that he gave back to her feeling guilty as he was the one who insisted on meeting her sister.

The young blonde spoke again. "Oh what… I was just sharing what I read, getting to know your new boyfriend better."

Spinelli who noticed the tense atmosphere decided to jump in the conversation and hopefully break the awkward exchange. "The sly blonde one shouldn't believe everything she reads in these gossip periodicals as most is simple conjecture and imagination."

She answered him with an insincere smile and heard the young man go on. "So what was the reason for the visit of the Fair Elizabeth's sibling in town?"

"I was doing ELLE, in my sister's clothes." Something Sarah always enjoyed was talking about herself. "The clothes were just ok… but I'm sure I made the best of it."

"I see the sly blond one is a model, fashion runs in the family."

"You could say that." Sarah replied.

A young waiter came by to offer water to the table and take their orders, interrupting the uncomfortable party.

*********

A few minutes into the dinner and Sarah couldn't hide her massive boredom anymore. Elizabeth and Jason pretty much had eyes only for each other while she was left to converse with a guy that she could have sworn was just removed from a weird video game. It was a little like Spinelli wouldn't stop talking to her so she would leave the happy couple alone. But Sarah, who had enough of the young man decided she was ready to make this dinner more entertaining.

"So Jason, are you a good swimmer?"

"Yes… why are you asking me that?"

"Because my sister hates the water. You'd think she drowned once or something but not at all..."

"What are you talking about, I don't hate swimming… it's just not my forte. Not everyone can be as gifted as you Sarah." Elizabeth said with sarcasm.

"That's for sure… and just a little piece of advice, do not try anything she cooks… she's a real danger in the kitchen."

Jason sent a quick amused look at Elizabeth who was fuming on her chair. His cell phone went off and the businessman excused himself to take what seemed to be an important call.

Elizabeth watched Jason distance himself from the table then spoke to her sister. "Did you make it your goal to embarrass me tonight?"

"Hey, everything I said is true, I'm just helping Jason get to know you better that's all."

"No you're not! You're just trying to make me look like a fool! I knew this was a bad idea! Couldn't you at least behave for a few minutes? No, you basically have to go on and on pointing all my shortcomings to Jason!"

"Oh come on Lizzie! I'm just making dinner a little more fun! I'm sorry to break it to you but your guy Jason is a little boring…"

Spinelli was attentively listening to the two women squabbling back and forth with no remedy to break the animated exchange of words. He saw Jason approach their table again and felt relieved.

"Sorry, I really needed to take that call."

"It's ok, Jason." Elizabeth reassured him.

Sarah didn't wait a second to keep the drama going. "So Jason; did Elizabeth tell you about the day…" Elizabeth sent her sister another menacing look that went ignored. "Oh my god, it was so funny! There was this play at school based on the war of Troy. Of course I played the role of the beautiful Helen, not that this anecdote is about me… anyway Lizzie here was in charge of costume designs and decorations and well she messed up badly and had to fill in as a poor ridiculous laurel tree standing in the background during the whole play! I should have brought that picture I couldn't stop laughing for two days!"

Elizabeth couldn't believe she had dared tell that story! The designer had made her swear not to talk about this ever again but of course she had taken the first occasion to put her down in front of Jason. Elizabeth knew this dinner had been a terrible idea and couldn't wait to get out of there and ship her sister back to wherever she came from.

Spinelli, who had been following Sarah's tale with interest, joined in on the conversation. "Actually the Jackal cannot think of any greatest honor than incarnating a sacred laurel tree. In the ancient and most revered Greek culture the beautiful nymph Daphne had inadvertently accomplished to attract the fervent attentions of the greatest sun God Apollo, by her most gracious beauty. In order to elude the deity's pursuing, the beautiful nymph was transformed into a laurel tree. After the fair nymph's metamorphosis, this tree became quintessential to the worshiping of the very powerful God Apollo. Until today, the laurel tree is still most present. It can be observed in the Olympic Games when it adorns the heads of the victorious ones into crowns."

Spinelli left Sarah wordless. "Yeah, whatever." She said before giving her attention back to her tiramisu.

The party's waiter came up to their table. "I am sorry to interrupt your dinner Mr. Morgan, but a Mr. Grant is on the patio and would like to offer you and your date a drink."

"Very well." Jason now faced Sarah and Spinelli. "Elizabeth and I will have to excuse ourselves. There is someone I want her to meet. Sarah, it was… nice meeting you. Spinelli will take care of calling you a cab home if it's not…"

"Wait, Lizzie, you're not just gonna drop me like this."

"Sarah, dinner is over and you are driving up early tomorrow, you need your rest and you should definitely go to bed. You know what mommy would say about driving tired."

Elizabeth smiled at Spinelli then held Jason's arm as they walked away.

The young computer genius who was left with a cranky Sarah tried to talk to her. "Um… if the Runway Diva wishes, I will call her a vehicle to take her to her sister's most welcoming abode."

"Please just stop talking to me! I can't believe she would just cut me off like that. I'm out of here!" The young woman stood to her feet throwing her napkin on the table and left Spinelli behind as he wondered how two sisters could ever be that different.

*********

"I'm so sorry Jason. She can be a real pest when she wants to." Elizabeth told Jason as they made their way towards the restaurant's terrace.

"Nothing to be sorry of; she definitely is an interesting piece of work that's for sure. But you warned me."

"Who is this Mr. Grant?" Elizabeth asked intrigued as they kept walking.

"Actually… No one. I gave our waiter a nice tip just so he would say that to help you get out of babysitting duty."

"Did I tell you how great you are?" Elizabeth said before reaching up for a tender kiss.

The couple arrived in the restaurant's deserted patio which was lit with numerous little candles. A few small round tables were scattered around and a romantic jazzy music could be heard in the background.

"So now that your rescued me… what are the plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Well, we could… stay here, enjoy another glass of wine or we could go back to my place…"

Elizabeth was sure that spending a night with Jason would be wonderful but she also knew that she didn't want to mistake his present affection for more. How could she be sure that the man wasn't only trying to seal the deal before turning his attention to another woman? Even though Jason had been incredible to her he was still a man and she had long ago come to the conclusion that they could never be fully trusted.

"Oh… that sounds really tempting; but remember, taking things slow..."

The last thing Jason wanted to do was pressure her; now that he knew the brunette better; he learned that being too forward would have her take steps backwards. He had accepted to let her set the pace for their relationship and that was exactly what he would do. "Right… right. We'll take things as slow or as fast as you want. I'm just offering options here."

"Thank you for being so understanding. I just don't want to rush things up and then realize I am making a big mistake. Not that you are a mistake, far from that. You've been more than great to me since we've started dating. It's just that you kind of came out of nowhere, at a time when I wasn't even entertaining the idea of being in a relationship. I just need more time… to feel comfortable enough before we take the next step."

"You don't have to justify yourself Elizabeth. The last thing I want is for you to regret anything ok? And if this is about what your sister was saying, I want you to know that it's not how it seems. Yes I dated my fair share of women but it was mostly casual; I never met anyone with who I had this much in common."

"I know Sarah was just saying all this to undermine me. And it didn't work."

"Good, I'm happy to hear that." Jason said looking intently in her doe shaped eyes. "So why don't we stay here a little longer and enjoy the nice setting…"

Her lips formed a large smile as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jason. "And dance to the nice music…" She completed his sentence then her face found its place against his strong chest.

Jason imitated the brunette and held her close to his body resting his chin on the top of her head as they very slowly swayed to the melodious tune. "I don't dance you know?" Jason declared lost in the thoughts born from her closeness.

She closed her eyes savoring the perfect moment. "What are you talking about… you're dancing right now."

Without putting much thought into it, the man kept moving slowly to the mellow tune, embracing Elizabeth tightly. Jason Morgan never danced, but it seemed for Elizabeth, he could make an exception.

--

_A/N: Next on A fashion Affair: "Running Interference"... Please Review!_

_Also I posted a link to a new banner I made for another short story I am working on. It's going to be called "The Stranger Game" and you can access it through my profile page!_


	12. Running Interference

_A/N: Sorry I took so much time with this update… I've just been really busy and I am right now experiencing full blown the consequences of procrastinating… And on top of that I just started a new internship so my free time pretty much evaporated. But have no fear I will keep updating this story, just maybe not once a week like I used to. And today I am giving you a long chapter because I didn't really know how to cut it... And of course thank you for the wonderful reviews! I Love the feedback!_

_Definitely not my characters…_

**Chapter 12 – Running Interference **

**-- Morgan Enterprises, Jason's Office --**

"Jase, are you going to the benefit tonight?" Carly asked her friend facing the large window that offered a mesmerizing view of the whole city.

Jason, who thankfully was used to multitasking, answered while going over various financial reports. "I have to; the company is giving a big check so I need to be there at least for a little while. Why?"

"Great, that means we can go together. I know Jax will be there and probably with Kate." She said pronouncing the other woman's name with disgust.

"Are you sure you want to be there?"

The woman walked to face his desk where he was sitting then snapped at him. "Of course! I wouldn't want to miss this occasion for anything! I have to look my absolute best so he can see exactly what he's turned his back on."

Jason shook his head. Why was he even surprised? Carly was and would always be Carly.

She continued. "I have to go get my dress from the boutique. 7:30 ok? You'll send a driver!" The blonde woman said before disappearing from his office.

It was the first time in a little while that Jason had heard Carly mention her soon to be ex husband. Jason was starting to think that she was actually making progress and letting go of her obsession but he was obviously wrong and would need to keep an eye on her that night. Someone else he would gladly keep his eyes on was Elizabeth who he hadn't seen in a week because of a business trip to Europe which he just got back from. He had spoken with her on the phone many times but missed her smile tremendously.

As soon as Carly left his office, the young man picked up his phone and dialed the designer's number.

"Elizabeth?"

"_No it's Maxie! But I guess you don't want to talk to me but my boss. Although she's really busy right now and shouldn't even be talking on the…"_ Elizabeth jumped on the phone and Jason could slightly hear her reprimand her witty assistant before finally addressing him. _"Jason! I wasn't expecting a call from you right now. What time is it in London?"_

"Well actually I got back this morning. I missed you."

"_I missed you too. I'm glad you're back, when will I get to see you?"_

"Well actually that's the reason why I called; General Hospital is having a benefit tonight, and I was wondering if you'd be there?"

"_I will, I have to make an appearance with my new business partner Jasper Jacks."_

"Jax? So the deal went through, you're officially working together now?"

"_Yes, and I am really excited, he's bringing a lot of money and expertise to the table."_

"Oh, I see." Jason paused, leaving room for an awkward silence. "That's good."

"_You sound concerned somehow. What's wrong? You don't like him? Or am I detecting an ounce of jealousy in all this?"_ The young woman teasingly said.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just his ex-wife Carly that I am worried about; I know how extreme she can be sometimes; especially when Jax is involved."

"_Yes, I've met her remember? But she doesn't scare me one bit."_

"Good. But just try to ignore her..." The young man saw his assistant enter his office files in hand. "Listen, I have to go now but I am looking forward to seeing you later tonight."

"_I can't wait! See you tonight!"_

**-- Elizabeth's House --**

Elizabeth had been excited all day at the idea of seeing Jason that night. She definitely wanted to look her best when his eyes would lay on her. She had missed him a lot during the long week he had been away, more than she ever thought she would. Jason was slowly becoming a fixture in her life and it rejoiced and scared Elizabeth enormously at the same time.

"Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Maxie exclaimed.

"I know, I know… I'm just not so sure about that dress… I don't know… it fits kind of wrong." Elizabeth muttered inspecting the Greek inspired jade green dress which gracefully fell to the ground perfectly molding her figure. A thin silver band across her waist accentuated her narrow bust and the asymmetric look only covered one of her shoulders while her hair fell in waves on the bare one.

"That's all in your head, the dress fits just fine! Actually more than fine! It's like it was made for you. Oh actually it was! So come one, time to go!"

"No look how puffy it looks on this side, I need to retouch this quickly." The brunette uttered before roaming around her bedroom and walk-in closet looking for something to fix her dress; much to Maxie's dismay.

"No you can't! We are super late. Jax called twice already! The dress is perfect on you Elizabeth, let's go!"

"How about the hair? Should I put it up? Actually I think I should." She said examining her hairdo.

The young blonde could feel exasperation grow on her as she observed Elizabeth doubt every single detail of her outfit. Her job was to make sure her boss would be out of her house on time for the benefit and it seemed she failed; Elizabeth had taken not less than two hours to get ready and had changed dress at least three times. _What wouldn't love do to you_ Maxie thought. "Elizabeth, we've already discussed the hair. It compliments the dress perfectly this way!"

"Are you sure because I really think that something looks wrong…"

"Elizabeth! Let's go!" Maxie cried out loosing patience and tapping her foot on the floor restlessly.

"Ok… I'm ready." The designer grabbed her small silver clutch bag then followed her assistant out the door.

**-- General Hospital, Board Room --**

The most prominent residents of Port Charles were all gathered to raise money for a new pediatric aisle in the hospital. Jason arrived at the benefit that evening with Carly at his arm; the woman had been extremely happy to have once again scored a _date_ with the charming and very sought after businessman, which also guaranteed that he wasn't coming with Elizabeth. Carly picked up a glass of champagne from a tray then began conversing around to mark points with the recognizable faces present, leaving Jason to shake other familiar hands.

Sonny Corinthos approached his new business partner walking confidently. "Mr. Morgan."

"Please, call me Jason." He said while firmly shaking the man's hand. "How's everything going?"

"Perfect, especially since our new partnership. Morgan Enterprises definitely serves my interests very well." The older man flashed his dimples as he spoke.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure we'll realize a lot of great things together."

The tanned man nodded agreeably then noticed Jason's frozen look as he stared at something or rather someone in the distance. His eyes followed a stunning Elizabeth as she appeared in the room, ushered in by Jax. The evening gown she was wearing complimented her marvelously and the woman seemed to be glowing as she swayed her way in the room, greeting different people along the way. A faint smile took over Jason's mouth as he continued his conversation with Sonny.

The older man spoke to regain Jason's attention. "I also wanted to approach you about an investment opportunity. I myself have different South American interests and I am sure working together on these fronts could benefit us both."

"Well, it sounds like something worth looking into. Why don't we set up a meeting to discuss this?"

"Great."

*********

Elizabeth spotted Jason across the room in a middle of a conversation with a guest. She assumed he was a business associate but she couldn't wait to see Jason anymore so decided to walk up to them, champagne flute in hand, at the risk of being rude. Jason's deep blue eyes sparkled as she got closer and called his name. He placed a hand in the small of her back then bent over to grace her lips of a sweet kiss.

"Good evening." The woman said as she nodded towards the other man.

"Elizabeth, this is Sonny Corinthos, a coffee importer and one of my most recent associates. Sonny, Elizabeth Webber."

Sonny held Elizabeth's hand to his mouth. "It is my pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman. How do you do it Morgan? Always in the best company!"

The young man only smiled at Sonny's comment hoping Elizabeth wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Thankfully she didn't. "It's nice to meet you too. But I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, how about I leave you to talk business." Elizabeth said apologetically.

"Oh no, don't worry, we were finished here and there are a few more people I have to greet." Sonny reassured her. "Jason, I will give you a call later to set up that meeting."

"Good." The blond replied with another firm handshake. He then concentrated all his attention to Elizabeth as he had missed her more that he thought possible in the few days he spent away. His mind had been filled with thoughts of the brunette while he should have been focusing harder on his work; feeling this drawn to a woman was a whole new world to him.

"You look beautiful." He told her, devouring her face of the eyes.

"Thank you… I tried." Elizabeth blushed lightly and thought about how much time she had needed to get ready.

"But what took you so long? I was growing impatient here."

"I doubt it, because you are the most patient guy I have ever met. Seriously."

Jason chuckled lightly at her observation.

"So how was Europe?"

"Everything went well; I probably won't have to return there for at least another month."

"Great, because I missed you while you were gone." She said with a charming smile then held one of his hands in between hers. "I'll go say hello to Kate over there and be right back. Ok?

"Alright, don't take too long."

"I won't." She added before disappearing in the crowd.

*********

Carly hadn't missed Elizabeth and Jax's grand entrance or her exchange with Jason. The stupid woman was stealing the spotlight from her! Carly's sight closely followed the designer who walked up to Kate Howard exchanging ridiculously unwarranted compliments. The two women were then joined by Jax who seemed to partake in their absurd dress commenting game. This must have been a joke she thought. He left her for that, for these brainless and extremely superficial women. Yes Carly had made mistakes but Jax had already punished her enough for straying on him; he couldn't be serious deciding to really carry out this divorce this time.

Carly knew her husband, he would get mad and threaten to leave her, but ultimately he'd come back. But Jason was another story; she couldn't simply stand by and watch this woman use him. She couldn't possibly leave things the way they were like Jason had asked her to. Besides, now that Jax was out of her life for the time being, she would focus her attention on Jason. She needed to protect her best friend. The man was about to be played by this woman and she would put a stop to it. She had promised she wouldn't do anything to Elizabeth but that didn't mean Jason was off limits.

"Jason, I wanted you to meet someone." Carly said as she walked to her friend followed by another woman. "This is Courtney."

The newly introduced blonde extended an arm to Jason. "It is so nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you. In good of course. " She expressed excited to be meeting the man who might just have been her ticket to money and superstardom.

Carly went on with the introductions. "Court's an actress Jase. She's already starred in many remarkable roles. And you'll see; she's adorable."

Jason smiled politely, not understanding what the purpose of this exchange was exactly. He wasn't trying to meet anyone at the time and Carly knew that very well. And if this was her way of getting his mind off of Elizabeth, then it was a poor one he thought; the woman standing before him had nothing on Elizabeth.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to talk." Carly said then quickly tried to leave them alone.

"Not so fast Carly." Jason called out as she was already a few feet away.

"I'll be right back, I have to say hello to… Patrick Drake." She disappeared in the crowd.

_What a sneaky liar she was_ Jason thought. Now he was left to chat with a woman with who he had nothing in common. That was how things used to be before he met Elizabeth, but with her he discovered that spending time with someone who could actually challenge his thoughts was way more gratifying than a pretty looking sponge.

"So tell me Jason, have you seen me in anything recently?"

The man pinched the bridge of his nose before answering. "The news is pretty much all I watch on TV."

"Not TV, movies!" She corrected him almost outraged. "I just starred in a Robert Guza film… you see, people have been talking Golden Globes and Oscars but I don't want to say anything… you know, not to jinx it." She let out with a nerve gritting chuckle.

"I see." Was the only thing Jason could manage to say.

"So, Carly told me you ride motorcycles. I've never been on one you know. And it's the kind of things that I want to try at least once before I get old. Because once I'm old, I won't be able to do much anymore you know." She leaned forward and placed a hand on Jason's arm prompting the man to take a step backwards.

"Um... I usually ride alone." _Or with a woman I am actually interested in. _The man thought realizing Elizabeth had been the first to ever have the privilege.

*********

Elizabeth was in the middle of a passionate discussion with Kate Howard predicting next season's trends when she noticed Jason talking with a tall blonde on the other side of the room. Knowing if the espadrille was really dead or would make a comeback next summer suddenly became a moot point for the designer who couldn't stop herself from looking at the pair. She stared the blonde down thinking that the other woman must have been more of Jason's type than she ever was before being brought back to present times by Kate.

"Elizabeth? So you agree it will be bold colors, large prints and definitely no espadrille for next summer."

"Um… yeah… you're the expert." She simply added facing Kate again. Until her eyes wandered back to Jason who was now free of the blonde seductress and making his way towards Elizabeth. She let out a sigh of relief. "Would you excuse me for a second Kate?"

Elizabeth met the taller man mid way and Jason elegantly offered her his arm. "I think my parents just arrived and I have no interest in talking to them right now. Why do you say we get out of here?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea." She said hooking her slender arm to his stronger one. She had spent enough time schmoozing around and had definitely been photographed with Jax enough already. And the man seemed busy keeping company to Kate with who he had developed a keen complicity.

They started walking in the direction of the elevators but a soft voice stopped the pair in their tracks. "Jase wait!"

They turned around to face a paled skinned brunette who wore a simple but tasteful black cocktail dress. Jason let go of Elizabeth's arm to graze the newly arrived woman of a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Emily."

"Don't tell me you were leaving already? I just got here with Nikolas… and mom and dad are here too." The young woman said, helping Elizabeth understand the nature of their relationship.

"Yes and that's exactly why I'm leaving." Jason remarked.

Elizabeth observed Jason's sister shrug as if she knew there would be no point in arguing. From what Jason had told her he and his parents were estranged and although he had never mentioned anything about his sister, Elizabeth guessed she had probably been playing the role of mediator in a desperate effort to hold her family together.

The taller woman faced the designer. "Sorry, how can I be so rude?" She extended an arm towards Elizabeth. "I'm Emily Quartermaine, Jason's little sister."

The shorter brunette took Emily's hand and shook it in hers. "Elizabeth Webber."

"Of course! I know who you are… I'm a fan!" Emily said accompanied by a chuckle. "Your last collection was incredible!"

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it." Elizabeth smiled kindly.

"You definitely have an amazing sense of style." Emily said then looked away towards a dark-haired man standing on the other end of the reception room. "Alright… I'd love to stay here and talk fashion with you all night but my lovely but very possessive fiancé is over there and I better go join him before he sends more angry glances at me. It was really nice meeting you Elizabeth!"

"You too." The designer said then held back Jason's arm as they discreetly found the exit, running away from the swarming party.

**-- Black Limousine --**

"Hungry?" Jason asked as soon as they entered the back of the stretched out car.

"Actually I am! And as crazy as it sounds I am craving for a nice burger right now… Eating burgers in couture, how fun is that?" Elizabeth was very amused by the idea, thinking that Kate who practically only ate salads would completely disapprove.

"Not more fun than this." Jason said leaning forward and surprising the designer with a kiss that let her back resting on the limo's seat behind her.

The driver rolled the separating window down interrupting the pair's fervent kiss. "Excuse me Mr. Morgan, but what's the destination?"

Jason lifted his head long enough to give directions to the young man then met the woman's lips again for another passionate kiss as the car started moving.

*********

The limo driver difficultly maneuvered through a fast-food restaurant's drive-thru window where the couple got to order more food that they could eat. They offered some to their chauffeur then asked him to keep driving around town until further notice.

"Hmm… that was so good!" Elizabeth said slurping more of her vanilla milkshake. "I was starving, didn't really get to eat any dinner."

"Who knew you could eat that much!" The blond teasingly said after having witnessed Elizabeth duck down a very large burger and some fries.

"I was hungry!" She justified with a cute grimace that made Jason chuckle lightly.

The young man then spoke with a proud smile on his face. "I have something for you."

"Really? What is it?" The brunette grew intrigued.

"I got you a little something from Paris." Jason said as he pulled a jewelry box from behind him and removed the top revealing to Elizabeth an adorable gold charm bracelet.

The woman's eyes opened wide as she saw the tasteful gift. "Aww... Jason this is beautiful. But you shouldn't have really…"

"I saw it and it made me think of you so I had to get it."

"Well thank you. This is gorgeous. I love it!" She said then let the man close the thin bracelet on her small wrist. She took a closer look at one of the shiny dangling charms that stood out form the rest.

"Is this an angel?"

The young man nodded.

"It is adorable. Thank you." She said before closing her arms around his neck and locking her lips on his once more. Elizabeth had stopped believing men like him existed but it seemed they did. He was caring, affectionate and the perfect gentleman; he possessed all the qualities she had ever wanted in the man and thought she would never find. Maybe she wasn't doomed when it came to relationships after all.

The kiss quickly got more heated. The man slowly slid a large hand inside her cascading chocolate tresses then delicately fell on the brunette once more leaving her laying on the comfortable limo banc. The woman closed her arms around him as their tongues roomed each other's mouth fiercely. A swift turn by the driver caused the pair to brutally fall off the leather limo seat and land on the floor. Elizabeth ended up on top of the man as they both laughed at the impracticability of making out in the back of a moving limo.

"Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked Jason trying to lift herself up. But she was held in place by the young man who tremendously enjoyed her near proximity.

The man was about to answer that he was more than ok but was interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket. "Sorry… I have to take this."

The woman managed to sit back up on the seat and helped Jason straighten up in the narrow limo. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and started speaking. "Morgan."

Elizabeth took advantage of this time to attempt to fix her hairdo and make sure her dress was still in place. She was able to catch bits and pieces of his conversation and something told her it was the end of their nice little escape.

"I'm sorry. It was my assistant. I have to run to the office to take an important conference call with Hong Kong." Jason announced sad to be putting an end to their nice moment. Unfortunately it wasn't a matter he could postpone.

"Oh… ok." The brunette said trying to hide her deep disappointment.

"I'm not sure how long it will take but you can come with me and..."

"Oh no... just go ahead. It's getting late anyway. I should get home."

Elizabeth told him not wanting to stand in the way of his work; she slouched back on the limo seat watching Jason tell the driver about the new plans. It wasn't easy dating such a demanded man.

--

_A/N: Next on A Fashion Affair: "Making it Up"_


	13. Making it up

_A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, it definitely keeps me fueled!!! I also just started a collection of short one shots, it's going to be mainly fluff so check it out if you get a chance! Now on to the story… I know, shorter chapter, but last week's was a long one! But don't worry, more will be coming really soon. _

_I do not own General Hospital… but you already knew that._

**Chapter 13 – Making it Up**

**-- EW Offices, Elizabeth's Office --**

It had been great seeing Jason at the benefit after missing him for a very long week. Unfortunately his very demanding position as head of Morgan Enterprises had come in their way and forced him to cut their impromptu limo date short. Jason had explained to the brunette that the management of a company he was in the process of acquiring back in Hong Kong wanted to reopen negotiations and this was the kind of deal he couldn't pass on. The brunette had reassured him that she was fine with the situation because it was getting late anyway and that they could simply pick up on their date another time. He then reluctantly had to drop Elizabeth home before rushing to his company's headquarters.

But this was another day and Elizabeth was now back at work when she received a surprise visitor.

"_Kate is here to see you."_ Maxie announced through the phone.

"Let her in!" Elizabeth instructed her assistant wondering why Kate would take the time to come all the way to EW. She was an extremely busy woman and Elizabeth usually was the one who sought her out. Not the other way around.

"Elizabeth! It's so good to see you." The fashion editor exclaimed as she was greeted by the brunette with a warm embrace.

"You too!" The younger woman replied. "But what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you today."

"Well, you are going to love this. I am here to offer you an amazing deal." The older woman said with a suspiciously high level of enthusiasm.

"Ok… I'm interested. Please sit down and let me know all about it." She told her mentor as both sat down facing each other in the designer's office.

"Elizabeth, how would you feel about tagging along with me for the next Parisian fashion week?"

"What?" The young woman let out incredulous.

"Yes, you heard me right. I'm talking about front row seats to all the shows, backstage access to meet the most talented haute couture designers of our time… Galliano, Valentino, Gaultier, Jacobs… and so many more. Then spend the evening walking down the Champs Elysees dining in five stars restaurants and visiting the most beautiful city in the world."

"Wait, am I dreaming or you're really offering me a free trip to Paris?"

"No you're not dreaming. This is exactly why I am here."

"Oh my god yes! Absolutely yes! She stood up and was about to jump up and down before catching herself promptly. "Wait… you said a deal? A deal usually goes two ways. What do you want from me? And judging from the reward it must be pretty bad."

"No, no… it's actually something really fun, and I am offering you to tag along because I think it would be a lot of fun to have you around." The fashion editor claimed.

"Alright, what do you need me for?" Elizabeth was growing apprehensive.

"I need you for a page in Crimson."

"Wait… My clothes in Crimson? Of course! That in itself would have been great!"

"Well, that's were it becomes a little tricky. See, it's not exactly your clothes I need here but you."

"I'm not sure I'm following…" Elizabeth said now greatly confused.

"Ok, we had a whole article planned for the next issue but it failed through last minute and now we're short of stories. But… someone had the brilliant idea of this subject about the faces behind your favorite styles and today's trendsetters. In other words the plan is to shoot a popular designer."

"To what? If I understand this well… you want me to pose for Crimson?"

"Yes pretty much, that's it. It will be very tasteful… and we just might throw one or two male models in there for you to play with."

"What? Kate… You know I'm not good at this kind of things… I'm not a model and the camera doesn't even like me." Elizabeth said afraid of possibly having to expose herself in front of a group of professionals. She worked with models all the time and knew how challenging it was to produce a good picture.

"What are you talking about Elizabeth? You have the most gorgeous skin I have ever seen. And think about the opportunity, it's a great publicity stunt for you and EW… and don't forget Paris." The editor added.

And no, she hadn't forgotten Paris. "Only because it's you Kate… and because of Paris."

"Great!" The taller woman said then promptly stood up from the chair facing Elizabeth's office. "I know its incredibly last minute but the shoot is happening in an hour. We didn't have time to book a studio so we'll do it at the Metro Court ok?"

"Alright… see you in a bit."

**-- Metro Court Hotel, lobby --**

In less than an hour, Kate had been able to transform the hotel lobby into a full photo studio with Jax's consent. The fashion editor had no idea if his soon to officially be ex wife was aware of the happenings and frankly she didn't care. To her, the woman was a real pain in the neck that Jax could have done without. She had never been able to understand what he had seen in her in the first place, but the man was always up for a challenge and Carly definitely represented one.

Elizabeth arrived on the made up set and was quickly greeted by Kate who once again thanked her for playing along and then hurried her to fitting and make-up. Elizabeth was definitely not used to actually being the one in front of the camera and would have to check her shyness at the door for this one. She had agreed to participate in this and would do the best she could.

The young designer was first dressed in a nicely fitting black blazer that she wore over a silky white tank and a black ankle length cigarette pair of pants. The stylist in charge of wardrobe let Elizabeth know that this first outfit was chosen to represent her business savvy persona and that she would later pose in a knee length silky tunic dress and finally a simple oversized white shirt over a dark pair of jeans to represent the artist at work.

Without as much as a second to breathe, she was hurried to hair and makeup. Elizabeth was now sitting still, eyes delicately shut while a very chatty makeup artist made his magic happen on her. When she opened her eyes, she saw her face already transformed in the mirror, as well as Jason who was entering the hotel, with a confidant walk and both hands buried deep in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised to see the blond man walk straight up to her.

Jason, who was dressed in a white button down shirt over dark gray pants, pinched the bridge of his nose before answering. "I was looking for you and somehow found my way here."

"Let me see… only Maxie knew I was here so I know how you got that info."

"Well well, aren't you a smart cookie…"

His remark was received with a slight grimace which brought a smile on Jason's lips but horrified the young man who was still powdering Elizabeth's face.

The blond went on talking. "So what is all this about? Your assistant told me about a photo shoot… but I had no idea you were the one posing."

"Well I was as surprised as you I can tell you that. I'm doing this as a favor to Kate Howard, you know… chief editor of Crimson."

"Crimson?" The man asked completely clueless. He knew who Kate was through Carly but Crimson he had never heard off.

"Yes Crimson!" The young makeup artist who had been listening to their conversation couldn't help himself from jumping in as he observed Jason's blatant lack of knowledge in fashion.

"Oh… I see." Jason said, still not sure of what they were talking about.

Elizabeth let out an amused chuckle. "Yes, Crimson the fashion magazine. But it's the middle of the afternoon, don't you have more important things to do than hang around here?"

"No… I'm absolutely free for the rest of the day." The businessman had felt bad for the way he had to cut their escape short the day before so decided he would make it up to her by clearing his schedule that afternoon and spending some uninterrupted time with the woman he was developing strong feelings for.

"Well… that's interesting… And what do you plan of doing of this free time?"

"I don't know… maybe get to watch my first photo shoot."

"Oh, so you mean you're really going to stick around?" Elizabeth asked excitedly then saw him nod. "Well this is great because after this I am free too. But I'm so nervous… I hate being in front of the camera."

"You'll be great! You look beautiful and I don't think the camera can miss that."

*********

The photo shoot went very well and the photograph, who was one of Kate's good friends, commanded Elizabeth on her posing skills. According to him she knew how to find her light and could express and very wide range of emotions with her eyes only; which couldn't be said of many of the models he worked with. The man had been very pleased shooting the designer and said he would gladly do it again anytime.

And Jason had really stuck around. He sat quietly in the back, arms crossed, observing her very professionally pose with other models and offer her gorgeous smile to the camera. This woman was a true beauty and even if she was very attractive with the professional lighting and makeup, Jason thought she looked the best with misplaced hair after a bumpy motorcycle ride.

Elizabeth found Jason in the crowded lobby. "All done here! We can go… Sorry it took so long. I hope it didn't get too boring."

"No, it was really interesting actually. And you really looked great."

He caused a smile to take over her face. "Thank you. Do you have to go back to the office?"

"No, like I told you no work this afternoon. And I know exactly what we can do of this free time…" he said awaking her curiosity then added. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, let me just let Kate know that I am out of here then I am all yours."

A light grin appeared on Jason's face when he heard these words. "Alright, I'll be waiting in the car outside."

"I'll be right there." Elizabeth assured Jason then left to find her mentor.

Kate was in the middle of a heated discussion with no one else than Carly Jacks when Elizabeth found her at the other end of the lobby. The woman apparently hadn't been informed that her hotel would be used as a photo studio for the afternoon and didn't miss the occasion to make a scene.

"Carly, Jax gave us the green light for this shoot to happen here, so if you have any concerns, take it up to him!" Kate told the blonde woman, arms flying up in the air.

"Oh you bet I will, but first I want you and all your mess out of my hotel! If it was only up to me you would have been out looking for new offices for your crappy magazine already! Nobody needs your cold and bitchy self here!"

"Well, that's just like you…. You don't know what to say and you straight up result to insults. Grow up Carly!"

Elizabeth who walked in on the argument tried to support Kate against the louder woman who for some reason always seemed extremely angry.

"Hi… Carly right?" Elizabeth bravely interjected. "Listen, sorry if this whole thing was a surprise to you but maybe you should have this discussion with Jax. He's the one who authorized this shoot and if there is a problem, he is who you should be talking to."

"What the hell are you doing here and why are you even talking to me about what I should say or not say to my husband? You may have Jason under your thumb but me and Jax does not concern you by a long shot and if I were you I would definitely stay the hell out of my way or you'll seriously regret it!"

The woman snarled then swiftly turned on her shiny boots probably in search of a new receiver for her anger.

"I hate that woman with a passion!" Kate declared as she watched Carly enter the hotel elevator. "She is a real viper. I can't believe Jax was in love with her!"

"Well… people are interested in different things."

"I get that but come on… And she gets extremely jealous every time I am around Jax. I mean I work with him so of course we spend a lot of time together but she doesn't seem to grasp the idea and she is always pulling the most incredible stunts just to interrupt us."

"Talking about Jax… you know; you two would make a great couple." Elizabeth remarked.

"Oh… Elizabeth… not you too. Tabloids have been going crazy with rumors of us having an affair when we simply are partners and friends. And for some reason I think he's not completely over his wife."

"What if he was? Would you be interested?"

"Elizabeth… I've already found the love of my life. Crimson is all I live for. And besides… dating Jax would mean dealing with Carly on a regular basis and no one deserves this."

"You have a point. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I was leaving. Jason is here and…"

"Yes… I saw him; he was sitting quietly in the back, eyes locked on you the whole time. And I noticed him flinch a few times when we brought in the two hot male models you posed with." The editor let out accompanied with a light chuckle. "How are things going?"

Elizabeth welcomed her friend's comment with a full smile. "You know, actually everything has been great. I mean, I could never have imagined that he of all people could be such an amazing guy."

"Well I am happy for you. I knew it would be just a matter of time before you found Mr. Right." The editor said sporting a large grin. "Now I have to run back up to Crimson to make sure this story is ready for the next issue. Thank you again for landing your face. You did great."

"No problem. It was fun actually... and I can't wait for Paris!"

The two women hugged and the designer joined Jason outside the hotel. He was waiting for her in a shiny silver convertible Aston Martin. A doorman promptly held the door open for her to sit in the luxurious car and the couple took off for their next location.

--

_A/N: Coming up next on A Fashion Affair: "On the Love Boat"_


	14. On the Love Boat

_A/N: Thank you for the lovely feedback. I finally got a little time to work on this story and produce an update. Hope you enjoy the adventures of our two love birds._

_And of Course these characters do not belong to me..._

**Chapter 14 – On the Love Boat**

Jason pushed on the accelerator, allowing the chilly wind to blow harder on their shade covered faces as they rode away from the hotel, faster than the laws permitted it. As much as Jason was undoubtedly a stand up citizen, Elizabeth had quickly noticed his penchant for breaking rules under his clean cut persona; a side that she was extremely attracted to. It had been a wonderful surprise to have received this visit from Jason and Elizabeth couldn't wait to find out where he was now taking her.

Getting out of working this afternoon had been proven tricky but the busy man had managed to reschedule his meetings to spend some well deserved alone time with the brunette. Unfortunately her own work obligations had come in the way, so he had quietly waited close to two hours for her to be done being photographed to finally be able to surprise her with what he had in store for them.

**-- Lou's Kitchen --**

Jason parked his convertible not too far away from the docks and the pair walked down the cracking wooden stairs to approach the water. It was now late afternoon in Port Charles and a few lights could already be seen blinking on the far away horizon.

"Alright, can you tell me where we're going now?" The curious brunette inquired.

"Just follow me and you'll find out soon enough."

The young man held Elizabeth's hand in his as they walked along the weakly swaying water for a few minutes. The air was warm and calm, and it was the perfect time, place and company to be taking a little stroll. The pair kept walking hand in hand a little longer, quietly admiring the dancing deep blue water and the few boats of all sizes coming in and out of the harbor. They quickly reached a little place called _Lou's Kitchen_.

"What's this place?" Elizabeth asked intrigued.

"One of the best restaurants I have ever eaten at." Jason declared without hesitation.

"Really? I've never heard of this restaurant and I have been living in Port Charles for years."

"Well, good thing you found me. I'll show you around! Come on let's get inside."

The place Jason took her this time had nothing to do with the other fancy restaurants they had been before. The room had a very homely vibe with countless paintings of marine scenes adorning the wooden walls. The dining area was small and tables were cloistered together creating a very intimate ambiance. Only a couple of other people were dining as the pair walked their way in and claimed a table without waiting for a host to sit them.

"This place is so cozy and the view is amazing." Elizabeth said as she could see the waterfront through a window behind Jason.

"I'm glad you enjoyed… because we won't be staying here long."

"What do you mean, we just got here…"

"This is only our first stop." He added as he signaled for a waiter to come their way.

"Oh… I see. And I guess you're not going to tell me where we are going next huh?"

"Not just yet. But one clue though… it's not very far from here."

Jason only managed to raise the already high level of curiosity the young woman was sitting on. She roamed her mind for possible places where he could take her but couldn't come up with anything creative enough. And his clue only confused her more. After a few seconds of tormenting her mind, she decided to let herself be surprised and try to fully enjoy the anticipation.

The couple stayed in the small restaurant just long enough to receive their two special orders of pan seared tilapia and they were now on their way to their next location. They kept walking along the water a few more minutes, and Elizabeth started thinking that Jason was taking her to the little park she knew wasn't too far away for a romantic picnic. She was actually sure of it, but kept her discovery to herself wanting to let Jason believe he had really surprised her.

Elizabeth was all smiles, proud of her wits when Jason abruptly came to a stop. "Here we are." He announced.

**-- The Neptune --**

The brunette looked around, realizing that they were not at the park like she had guessed, but right in the middle of the marina, surrounded by plenty leisure boats. _How could I have missed that_ she thought. They had passed so many yachts already but she was so sure of their destination that she hadn't contemplated the idea.

"Ok… I did not see that coming. Is that yours?" Elizabeth asked pointing at a large all white yacht.

The blond man nodded. "You are cordially invited on board of _The Neptune_." Jason said offering his free arm to Elizabeth while the other was full of the food they had just ordered from the restaurant.

Elizabeth gladly accepted the invitation and held his arm as they made their way towards the yacht. "The Neptune? Nice name."

"You remember Spinelli? He named it."

"How could I forget him?" The woman added as they embarked.

Jason instructed his crew to sail a few miles away from shore so that Elizabeth could enjoy the cool and peaceful marine air. The boat then slowly drifted away as the young man gave Elizabeth a thorough tour of what he called his modest boat. But the brunette who had never been on a yacht before would not technically have called a three bedroom and fully equipped yacht _modest_. The vessel was clearly larger than her small house and included all the necessary amenities to comfortably live in it. But Jason had admitted getting on board only rarely and usually to entertain business clients and partners.

*********

After the comprehensive tour, the couple settle in the boat's dining room where they ate the delectable tilapia filets they had brought with them. The food was excellent, and so was the whole date Elizabeth thought. After a delicious dinner, the pair joined the deck to watch the stunning sunset.

Elizabeth was standing hands clasping the boat's railing, eyes locked on the far away horizon and Jason stood close behind her, both hands resting on her shoulders and head against her fluttering chestnut curls. The young man inhaled through her hair that he thought smelled delightfully. A warm mix of sweet and spice, nicely fitting for the charming but feisty young woman he thought. He subtly enjoyed another gust of her sweet scented hair unnoticed by the brunette who was fixing the falling sun while thinking she must have been the luckiest woman on earth right at this moment.

Jason felt the brunette against him shiver at a light breeze that flew past them. He held her closer in response, folding his arms tight around her shoulders to block the chilly wind and warm her body up. Elizabeth dropped her head against his strong frame, letting him support her weight fully. The man lodged a delicate kiss on her temple before holding her even closer as they comfortably observed the different shades of orange and red illuminating the sky.

"Thank you." Elizabeth contentedly uttered in an almost whisper.

"For what?" Jason asked; eyes still concentrated on the reddish sky and arms folded around the brunette's petite frame.

"This. Everything… I'm just having such a wonderful time." Elizabeth turned to face Jason, shifting in his embrace as he didn't let go of her. "I mean, I can never be bored with you; you take me to all these incredible places and you are always so gracious to me. I forgot that was even possible."

Jason was about to reply that she left him with the same impression and that he enjoyed every minute he was lucky to spend with her but heard his infamous cell phone ring loudly from his pocket. The young man noticed Elizabeth face to the side, mouth pouting slightly; probably annoyed of being once more interrupted by the device. He sent a quick glance at the caller ID and promptly rejected the call to give his full attention back to his date.

"You're not taking this?" Elizabeth asked surprised. Jason had never ignored a call and Elizabeth was under the impression that every call was of an important nature.

"No… it can wait."

A smile appeared on the designer's face. "What were we saying?"

Jason smiled back before speaking again. "You were saying that I am incredible and the best date you've ever had." The young man teased.

"Hey I didn't say that!" Elizabeth struck the man's chest with one of her small fist in protestation.

Jason faked tremendous pain, folding himself in half as he suppressed a mischievous grin, and saw the petite woman's deep apologetic look.

"Oh my god, sorry! Did I hurt you?" She said soothing the area she had just slammed by running a delicate hand over it.

Jason swiftly held her smaller hand in his and looked at her intently in the eyes. "You are beautiful." He said at his most serious. A light blush took over her fair cheeks as she fixed him back with as much intensity. Jason lowered his face to hers, closing the distance between their lips that delicately brushed against the other.

The cell phone rang all over again. The businessman reluctantly unlocked his mouth from hers, and with his forehead still pressed against hers, he took the phone out of his pocket and once more checked who was calling. With a simple click he cut off the interruption.

"Sorry…" the man said softly conscious that his phone had once more interrupted a special moment.

Elizabeth distanced herself from Jason slightly. "Maybe it's important… I think the person calling you really wants to talk to you."

"No… it's just Carly. I'll check with her later."

"Are you sure? You don't have to worry about me you know. If you need to talk to her then…"

"It's probably not important. I bet she's still mad that I left her at the benefit without letting her know and…" The man wasn't done talking that the phone went off once more.

Elizabeth sighed lightly. "Just get it… I don't think she'll stop until you do."

Jason sent a sincere apologetic look at the brunette then took a few steps away to answer the call. Carly always chose her timing perfectly when it came to barging into his life.

"What is it Carly?" He barked in the phone.

"_Jason! Finally! I called you three times… you didn't answer my calls…"_

The blond man interrupted her. "I have a life Carly, I'm busy… What do you want?"

The woman gave up her strongly accusing tone for a more humble one. _"I need you Jase! I kind of got into an accident…"_

"You what? What happened?" The man asked slightly panicked.

_"I was in an argument with Jax, and I was so upset but I took the car… and… and…" _She explained.

"Carly you know you hate driving so why would you do that?"

_"I didn't think ok! We were fighting, I got really mad and I just needed to get away and I couldn't wait for my driver so I took the car… and I ended up crashing against a street light."_

"Are you ok?"

_"No! I'm not injured but the car is a wreck and I'm extremely shaken up. The police are here, the insurance people are on their way and I just can't deal with all of that by myself!"_

"Carly…" Jason let out exasperated by the woman's latest antics.

_"Come on Jason, you need to come get me! You know that I would be calling Jax but he doesn't want to talk to me. This time I think he made that pretty clear. He's not coming back… Jason what am I going to do without him?" _She said then started uncontrollably weeping on the line.

"Carly, calm down ok? Everything is going to be fine. Where are you?"

_"The corner of Harbor way and thirty sixth. Hurry up please! I can't stay here any longer or I'm going to lose it."_

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Jason hung up feeling horrible that he would once more have to leave Elizabeth hanging when they were spending a wonderful time and making such good progress in their relationship. But Carly was his friend and as messed up as she was, she needed him. Hopefully Elizabeth would understand.

"Sorry again, it's Carly… She actually got into an accident."

"What? Is she ok?"

"It doesn't seem like she got hurt… she's just a little shaken up."

"Oh I see." Elizabeth simply added.

"I'm really sorry. We can go get her together and drop her home and then continue our date she…"

"No… no she obviously needs you, I understand Jason. I have friends too... and if she needs you there then you need to go."

"I feel horrible having to cut our time short again."

"Really, it's ok. I had you for half of the day. I can share." Elizabeth managed a crisped smile, trying very hard to show Jason she was fine with the situation. "I had a great time and as long as I get to spend some time with you very soon then I'm happy."

Elizabeth hated seeing her date come to an end because of yet another interruption but she meant everything she said. She didn't like Carly but Jason and her were good friends and went way back, and if she wanted to be a part of his life, she knew she would have to accept her as well.

**-- Elizabeth's House --**

The brunette was driving home from the Metro Court where Jason had dropped her before going to Carly's rescue so she could pick up her car. Regardless of how the date had ended, Elizabeth had spent an amazing time that afternoon, and as much as it irked her to see him cut their date short once more, she admired his loyalty to his friend. Jason was the kind of man you could count on no matter what. Her only hope was that this wouldn't become a habit and that once Carly would get her life back on track everything would be for the better.

Elizabeth parked her car on her driveway; she then mechanically retrieved the mail and reached her front door where she noticed an oversized all white teddy bear looking at her straight in the eyes with a large red bow tied up around it. A large smile appeared on her lips as she bent down to pick up the adorable present wondering how it got there and who it was from.

A simple note quickly answered her question.

_I spent a wonderful time with you today and I am sorry I had to leave._

_I am really looking forward to watching more sunsets with you by my side._

_Love, Jason_.

--

_A/N: Next on A Fashion Affair: "Going Nowhere"_


	15. Going Nowhere

_A/N: Sorry I've been so busy these past two weeks with very little time to actually sit down and write. But, because you've been so patient and so supportive with your reviews I am giving you a long update with good stuff coming up… I am really curious to see your comments about where the story is heading so read on and let me know what you think! _

_The characters are simply borrowed for this little story…_

**Chapter 15 – Going Nowhere**

**-- Morgan Enterprises, Jason's Office --**

"_Jase, I haven't seen you in days!"_ Carly told her friend over the phone.

"I know and that's because I've been really busy, going back and forth between here and Honk Kong."

"_Yeah, but you just told me things cooled off, which means you can come by and see me." _The blond woman said with enthusiasm. _"You know I'm still in pain from the accident."_

"Carly, that was three weeks ago. And I thought you didn't get hurt."

"_Have you ever heard of post traumatic stress?"_

Jason shook his head, which the woman on the other line couldn't see, then added to the conversation. "Even if I wanted to, I can't because I already have plans."

"_Are you serious? Oh let me guess… with Elizabeth? "_Carly said rather irritated.

"Yes with Elizabeth and what's wrong with that?" The young man rejoined noting the manner in which she spoke the other woman's name.

"_What's wrong is that you still haven't dumped her! It's not even like you to do long term commitment."_

Jason was growing annoyed by the direction the conversation was taking and it could be heard in his tone. "Well that was before, now I'm happy with the way things are going with Elizabeth and I wish you could be happy for me too."

"_And I am… but I also know this fake fashion princess is not the right woman for you. You need someone like me, someone who understands you well." _The woman chuckled through the phone_. "You know, you need someone tough who can stand by you through everything and really, this Elizabeth cannot give you what you need Jason. She lives in this superficial glitter coated world and right now she sees you as her prince charming but wait 'til she cannot stand that your work will always come before anything else. Jason I know her kind, she'll start asking so much from you, things that you will never be able to give her because you'll be in between planes at the other end of the world while she'll be sitting at home imagining things like you with other women for example."_

"Are you finished?" He plainly let out after having listened to his friend's rant.

"_Hey, I'm telling you this because you are my best friend and I want what's best for you. I just don't want you to fall head over heels for a woman who will break your heart as soon as she decides she isn't getting enough attention from you."_

Jason didn't have much to say to Carly and although he hated the way she talked about Elizabeth, she made valid points. Running Morgan Enterprises and overseeing all the company's foreign subsidiaries and affiliated companies demanded a lot of time and energy and as much as he was falling for Elizabeth his company was his life's work, what would happened if she ever asked him to chose between her and his work?

Carly's voice brought a pensive Jason back to present times. "_Jason? Jason? Are you still there?"_

"Yeah… sorry. Um… I actually have to go; I have to finish up going over a few sales figures before I leave. I'll talk to you later."

"So are you coming to…" He never heard her last words as he had already turned his phone off to plunge his mind back to work. Jason always found that juggling with numbers was a great way to clear his mind of preoccupying thoughts like the ones Carly had activated.

**-- Elizabeth's office, EW --**

Elizabeth had never felt better. Her fashion label was now backed by Jasper Jacks who true to himself had kept trying to charm her with his melodious accent which made Elizabeth a bit uncomfortable. She had had to attend galas and other industry soirees accompanied by him, making his hysteric ex-wife greener than a frog. Fortunately she had kept clear, for the most part. Carly had only called a couple of times asking if her husband was there and now that she knew the woman better, Elizabeth who genuinely liked Jax was happy the man was somewhat free of her. But apart from that, life was pretty good, inspiration was flowing and business was great, contrary to what many critics had predicted orders for her latest designs were steadily picking up.

What more could she have asked for? Why not for a gorgeous and remarkably charming man to be crazy about her? Well she had that too. Yes there were frustrating interruptions by Carly and work, but apart from that Jason had been the perfect boyfriend. Gossip magazines had even started running headlines about Business Mogul Jason Morgan dating Fashion Prodigy Elizabeth Webber. One of those silly magazines had called their romance _A Fashion Affair_, which had provoked a smile from the designer. There even was a picture of them holding hands on the terrace of a café. At least she had been wearing a flirty lime sundress her friend Frederico had designed especially for her that day. _Urgh, These paparazzi!_ She thought, what was so interesting about her? She knew how to make clothes but why did people care who she dated?

Since they had met, Jason and Elizabeth had been inseparable; the pair went on countless motorcycle rides and enjoyed numerous exotic meals that made her travel with every bite. Even when they couldn't see each other because of work and busy schedules, they never seemed too far from each other. A day never went by without them talking on the phone and just like Elizabeth had wanted, they were taking things slow and truly got to know each other while enjoying their time together. Life was great and the young woman was finally starting to believe that she had another chance at something really good.

"Ok Maxie, lets finish up here. I'm meeting Jason this afternoon."

"Sure, I'll send these to Tiffany and then we'll take care of the retouches tomorrow."

"Yes, great." Elizabeth said rapping up her scissors, pins and measuring tape.

"So you two are growing strong I see." The assistant nosily uttered.

"Yes, and I kind of owe it to you, you know? If you hadn't convinced me to go on that first date I probably wouldn't have met Jason."

"I'd love to take all the credit but I'm sure he would have found another way to meet up with you."

"You are probably right." Elizabeth admitted. "But still, thanks for having my back."

"Anytime!" Maxie continued. "Where is he taking you today?"

"I have no idea. I never know what to expect with him. One day it will be a fancy seven course meal in a high-end restaurant, and the next we'll be stargazing laying in the grass in the middle of nowhere."

"Aww… how romantic! Although a heads up would be helpful when it comes to planning outfits."

"Tell me about it! Alright, I better get going!" The designer said grabbing her brown Fendi bag on her way out.

**-- Morgan Enterprises --**

Jason's assistant noticed an unknown tall blonde decisively walking in the direction of her boss' office, in a pair of jeans that definitely looked too tight and a short top that exposed too much. "Excuse me, can I help you?" The assistant asked making the woman stop in her tracks.

The blonde turned on her heels to face her with a very large and noticeably fake smile. "Hi, I'm here to see Jason."

"Ok… do you have an appointment?"

"Not exactly, but he told me I could come by anytime." The woman confidently uttered.

"Really?" The assistant said doubting her boss would say something of the kind. She was used to dealing with horny admirers trying to get past her to meet with him; that woman wasn't the first one. And besides Jason had had eyes only for the designer for some time now so unless he got bored with this relationship, the assistant doubted he would want to see this blonde. "Listen, I know you are trying to see my boss but he's really busy right now. So why don't you wait for him to contact you and set up a meeting."

"No but you don't understand, I want to see him now. Carly assured me that I could just walk in."

"Well, Mrs. Jacks is not his assistant, I am... and I am telling you he cannot see you right now."

The mysterious woman, who was annoyed of not getting her way, raised her voice. "Oh please! Why don't you just do your job and announce me! I'm telling you, he'll be happy to see me."

Jason who noticed the animation outside his door got out with a file in hand. He had just changed into a more casual attire for his afternoon with Elizabeth. "What's going on here?"

"Another fan." The dedicated assistant threw back then went to sit back at her desk.

"Can I help you?" Jason asked the somewhat familiar woman.

"Jason, finally!" The blond woman said getting closer to the taller man. "She wouldn't let me see you."

"Um… I'm sorry, did we have an appointment?" He said handing the file to his assistant.

"No, I kind of came unannounced… and I thought that we could go out, grab a drink or something. It's happy hour." She said with a large smile placarded on her face.

Jason tried really hard to recall where he had seen the woman before. "Have we met already? I'm not sure I remember."

The woman was vexed by his lack of interest in her. "Oh, it's ok. I'm very bad with names too. I'm Courtney remember? We met at the hospital benefit."

"Oh right." Jason thought he had effectively dodged that bullet last time but obviously not. "Well, sorry I can't really have a drink with you... I already have plans."

"How about later then? We could do dinner." She excitedly offered.

"Actually... I'm kind of seeing someone right now… seriously."

"Oh… I see. But you know it's just a drink. Nothing _serious_." She added accompanied by a high pitch chuckle.

*********

Elizabeth climbed up the Morgan Tower to find a little crowd in front of his office. Jason was standing there, talking to a blonde woman while his assistant was closely following the exchange. Elizabeth was sure she had seen that woman before but couldn't recall where. As she walked closer, it all came back to her; she was the mysterious woman she had caught him in a conversation with at General Hospital. _What was she doing there?_ She thought concerned.

"Jason." Elizabeth said joining him. She noticed the other woman roll her eyes as she got closer and was kissed lightly on the lips by the blond.

"I'm ready. Just give me a second." He said before giving his attention back to Courtney. "Sorry, but I have to go now." He then faced his assistant. "Jillian, please take messages and call me only in case of emergency."

"Very well Mr. Morgan." The assistant said before sending a condescending look towards the blonde bimbo.

He placed his arms around Elizabeth's waist and walked her towards the elevator. They left Courtney behind, her mouth still open as if she wanted to say something but couldn't think fast enough. The pair entered the elevator and as soon as the door closed in front of them the brunette inquired. "Who is she?"

"Um… I'm not sure. She's one of Carly's friends I think."

The brunette kept the questions coming. "What did she want from you?"

Jason knew he didn't do anything wrong but couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at Elizabeth's questioning. "Um… Well she invited me out. But I respectfully decline… and why the questioning?"

The young woman sighed heavily as she herself hated sounding like an insecure girlfriend. "Sorry, I just remember her from the hospital benefit and I was curious about what she wanted from you that's all."

"Elizabeth, you have nothing to worry about, I am not interested in this woman or any other woman for that matter because I have all I need right here." Jason said before lodging a sweet kiss on Elizabeth's neck making her laugh quietly in pleasure. For some reason she believed him.

**-- The Road to Nowhere --**

"What is this place?" Elizabeth asked as she set foot on ground and took her small helmet off.

"I like to call it the road to nowhere."

"Oh… interesting name. Why do you call it like that?" Elizabeth inquired.

"There used to be a house out here, but it burned down a long time ago and the owner turned the property over to the state. All that's left is this road and that bridge. You can tell it was a very nice house, with lots of gardens and statues."

Elizabeth walked around, taking in her surroundings. "It might be nowhere but the place is beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"I just stumbled upon it during one of my rides. I often come out here; the view is amazing from that old bridge right there. Come on I'll show you." Jason held Elizabeth's hand and led her up to the abandoned bridge.

"This is beautiful." Elizabeth closed her eyes and let the cool air hit her face.

"I like coming here whenever I need to think or when something bothers me."

Elizabeth felt honored Jason had decided to bring her to what seemed like a little sanctuary to him. A place he liked to come to and escape from the craziness of his world. "I can understand why… it's so peaceful up here."

After a few minutes of silence while the pair was simply admiring the view, Elizabeth spoke again. "What are you thinking about?"

"About my best friend Jagger, he would have been my age now. I often wonder how things would have been different if he was still alive." Jason looked in the far away horizon before continuing. "I hate that he isn't here anymore."

Elizabeth turned to face a slightly emotional Jason. "I didn't know your friend but I am sure he would be extremely proud of who you are today. You became the man you wanted to be." Elizabeth covered Jason's larger hand of her smaller one over the bridge wall.

"Yeah, he always encouraged me to go after what I really wanted instead of following what my parents wanted. It's just terrible that he had to die before I got the guts to take control of my life."

They stood still, looking in the distance both lost in their thoughts in a comfortable silence. Elizabeth realized that they had reached a level of comfort that allowed pauses and quiet without any awkwardness.

Jason broke the silence. "You never really told me what happened with your ex boyfriend."

Elizabeth was slightly taken by surprise by the man's inquiry. Jason very rarely asked direct questions about her past. He usually let her volunteer information and share as much or as little as she wanted. "Um… that's because I don't really like talking about him." The woman said pacing across the bridge. "You remember how I overreacted when we crossed path last time?"

Jason turned around and leaned on the side of the bridge, arms crossed watching the brunette walk in circles. "I do, that's why I'm curious. But you don't have to talk about it if it's still painful."

"No, no… it's not like I still have feelings for him or anything. God no!" she said thinking that she felt nothing more than contempt for this man anymore. "He cheated on me. And not only once, but many times... First time that I am aware of was with my sister. And when I learned about it, I blamed Sarah of course and I gave him another chance thinking that it was just a mistake, and that my sister probably did everything she could to lure him into bed with her. It was only later that I found out that he was the one who went after her."

"Wow, ok." Jason already hated the man for how badly he had treated Elizabeth.

"Of course after that, there was always the doubt. Every time he would be late or didn't call me I would start wondering if he was with another girl. I literally made myself sick worrying and then I felt stupid because he came back to me assuring me that he loved me." She turned to face Jason who was looking at her intently. "Then I walked in on him and a cop _friend_. You could say I had it coming because I stayed with him knowing that he simply couldn't be faithful. But I was so naive, he was my first love and I guess I didn't know very well who I was without him. The sad thing is that I think he was cheating on me the whole time we were together!"

"I'm glad you gave it to him last time. He deserved all of it."

Jason managed to forge a smile on her face. "Can you imagine that he tried to justify it, telling me that he had needs and that I was unable to give him what he wanted so he had to go look elsewhere? Can you believe that?" Elizabeth paused facing Jason. "You know what; I don't even want to think about this guy anymore. He is not worth my time."

"You're right. You're with me now, and you have nothing to worry about Elizabeth. You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and I wouldn't want to mess things up for anything." The man lowered his face to her and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. He was nothing like the bastard she used to date and he would show her how she deserved to be treated.

**-- Harborview Towers Penthouse 2 -- **

"This was amazing Jason. That old bridge was stunning. I would love to sketch it." Elizabeth declared as soon as they entered Jason' penthouse.

"You should. We could go up there, spend a whole day, you would draw while I would watch you." Jason said locking Elizabeth in his embrace.

"That sounds perfect, but you would get bored really fast and end up on the phone with your assistant or whoever."

"I could never get bored of looking at you." He slid a hand inside her chocolate curls causing Elizabeth's whole body to shiver. "You are beautiful Elizabeth. You're just perfect, I couldn't have asked for more."

The young woman closed her eyes taking in the words that Jason was speaking to her then instinctively cradled his face with her gentle hands and lowered his head to hers. She placed a light kiss on one of the man's cheek, then the other. Another on his neck and the impatient man finally locked his lips on hers. Their tongues found each other and freely roamed the other's warm mouth as their hands explored each other's body.

For the first time since she had met Jason, Elizabeth was ready to give all of her. Through this kiss she told him that she had never felt the way she did when she was with him and that every time he spoke to her, she struggled to keep her calm. That being next to him made her knees tremble and that his strong arms were the most comforting place she had ever been to. She wasn't afraid anymore and was ready to fully jump into this relationship both feet forward.

Without Elizabeth having to say a word, Jason understood her. He held her hand and together they made their way upstairs to the master bedroom. The pair entered the room and Jason seated Elizabeth on the bottom edge of the bed then stood before her, devouring her of his crystal blue eyes. Jason had waited for this moment for a long time and he would take his time and enjoy every minute of it.

Elizabeth watched Jason closely, reading desire as well as nervousness and anticipation in his eyes, which reflected her own sentiments. The young man took off his black t-shirt exposing his well built chest to Elizabeth who reached out and trailed a hand down his abdomen, heart racing at the touch of his rock hard body. The brunette then imitated Jason and slowly took off her little vest and shirt and sat in a black lace bra as he intently stared. Jason kneeled in front of her and flattened his face against her covered breast as he held her very tightly, inhaling her delicious perfume.

The woman slid her agile fingers through his short sand hair then gently tugged on it forcing him to face her again. She slowly lowered her burning lips to his, once more tasting his unique flavor. Elizabeth then unbuttoned her pants and scooted backwards to the middle of the bed where she lay, propped up on her elbows.

Jason delicately removed her ankle boots then massaged each of her small feet gently. He then gripped the hem of her pair of pants and pulled on it, stripping the piece of clothing off of her slender legs. The woman bit her lower lip in anticipation as Jason finally climbed on the bed slowly, showering her skin of delicate warm kisses along the way, each provoking shivers of pleasure to run down Elizabeth's body.

A soft kiss on her navel made the ticklish young woman chuckle as Jason lifted his eyes up not wanting to miss the delicious shape her lips formed when she smiled. He placed another kiss in the valley of her breast, one on her collar bone then finally reached her curled up lips that he covered with his.

Elizabeth's busy fingers found the man's pants that she unbuttoned and pushed down. He broke the kiss to remove his jeans then climbed back up towards the brunette mouth that he took over once more. Their tongues eagerly explored each other's mouth as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the man's neck before they rolled to the side on the bed.

This night they gave their all to the other completely and made love, passionately.

*********

Later that night, a loud insisting knock disturbed the two lovers who were enjoying being in each other's arms after their love making bliss. Jason reluctantly got out of Elizabeth's warm embrace, put on a pair of sweat pants to get the door, promising he would be back promptly. The horrifying thought of Carly barging in went through his mind as he made his way downstairs. But then he remembered Carly never knocked. The blond man, who was visibly annoyed, hoped for Spinelli's sake that he wasn't the one behind that door. The young man would find out soon enough; he swung the door open.

"Surprise _Jayssson_!"

--

_**A/N: I didn't want to up the rating of the story so I provided a link to the NC17 version of this chapter in my profile page for those of you who are interested!**_

_I also made a new banner that you can access from my profile page as well!_

_Next on A Fashion Affair: "Heard it All Before"_


	16. Heard it All Before

_A/N: I've got an update for you all! Loved all the guesses about who is at the door and well let's find out right away!_

_Oh and not my characters…_

**Chapter 16- Heard it All Before**

**-- Harborview Towers, Penthouse 2 --**

"Surprise _Jayssson_!"

A complete expression of shock, mixed up with a lot of displeasure appeared on Jason's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, nice welcome. You were happier to see me last time I dropped by." The visitor expressed in a low and raspy voice.

"Which was months ago. What do you want?"

"Just feeling like a little fun. So are you going to let me in or do I really have to force my way inside?" The shorter woman said dancing her fingers across his bare chest.

Jason quickly brushed her hand off of him. "Not going to happen. You'll have to find someone else to entertain you."

"Oh come on, let me in. I came all the way; you're not going to turn down a little _action_." She said insisting on the last word.

"I am not interested. Good night!" He started shutting the door but the woman blocked it with a hand.

"Who is it Jason?" Elizabeth spoke from behind him, unable to get an image of the woman talking. She had decided to throw on a robe and come downstairs to check what was going on when Jason didn't reappear fast enough.

"No one, don't worry, she was just leaving." Jason told Elizabeth then turned to face the other woman once more. "If you want to talk to me about anything, you can call my assistant and make an appointment like everybody else."

The woman laughed at his attempt to get rid of her. "Right your assistant, or matchmaker. Oh but I get it, you're not alone. You should have just told me that… we never promised to be exclusive."

"We never promised anything because we are nothing." The man hastily set the woman straight.

Elizabeth was following the exchange very closely, trying very hard to come up for a plausible explanation for the woman's presence. She couldn't find any. "What is she talking about Jason? Do you know this woman?" She asked with worried eyes.

"It's not what you think." He told her, but she didn't know what to think.

The brunette at the door was wearing a very short form fitting black dress with a plunging neckline; the perfect attire for a seduction act. She pushed Jason aside and entered the penthouse while chuckling annoyingly. "_Know_ is an understatement. Well, Jason probably never said anything about me but I'll be glad to introduce myself." She extended her right arm to Elizabeth. "My name is Sam McCall."

Elizabeth who was trying to make sense out of the surreal situation only frowned in response. She wasn't amused, at all.

"Don't listen to her; she has nothing to do here. Actually, she's leaving now." Jason pointed towards the door but was ignored by the audacious woman.

"Hey, I just got here!" She exclaimed then turned to Elizabeth. "Anyway… I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd visit an _old friend_. Right J.?" She said insisting on the word _friend_, and then went straight for the kitchen acting like she was right at home.

"What is this about?" Elizabeth was still in shock and could barely utter a word. She threw an angry questioning look at Jason. He seemed as taken aback as she was and left her with no answer.

The busty woman popped out with an empty glass in hand interrupting the pair. "Babe, what happened to your ice machine?"

It was way too much for Elizabeth to bear; she sighed noisily then went straight upstairs to gather her clothes.

Jason ran after her begging her not to leave. He explained that he barely knew that woman and that it was not what it looked like; a bunch of excuses she had unfortunately already heard before.

"You know what, I don't know who she is or what she is doing here right now but I am sure you and your _old friend_ have a lot to discuss; starting by getting your story straight!"

Jason sounded as serious as ever. "Elizabeth please let me explain. You know you can trust me. Don't you get it, she is just trying to cause trouble between us, don't listen to her."

"I just need to get the hell out of here!" Elizabeth angrily let out.

All the words he was speaking where way too familiar as she had heard similar excuses when her last relationship had crumbled. Never again. She had promised herself that she would never be taken for a fool again. She got dressed as fast as she could and in a flash was out of penthouse two, leaving Jason alone with his so called _friend._

*********

Jason stood still, his bare back against the cold wooden door. He was furious. Sam that he hadn't seen in months had perfectly chosen her moment to come back into his life and had ignited his first argument with Elizabeth. He was fuming and could sense the rage rapidly building up inside him.

Jason Morgan wasn't used to caring that much about a woman and certainly not used to getting all riled up about it. They usually came and went in and out of his life and when they became a nuisance, he would simply break things off and never see the person again. But that day his past literally came back to haunt him.

"You might need that." The impertinent brunette told Jason handing him an empty glass and a bottle of whiskey.

"SAM!" Jason yelled in extreme anger, startling the short woman. Her arrogant expression was replaced with worry. He continued. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh relax!" She distanced herself from his wrath and poured some liquor in her glass. She took a light sip and placed the bottle on the coffee table. "You are better off, believe me. Right now you're mad but you'll thank me later, you'll see."

"You did not answer my question." He said observing her with extremely cold eyes.

"You know exactly why I'm here, for the same reason I was the other times I came up to your penthouse… and usually straight to your bed but…"

"Enough! If you came here to piss me off well you did, so now leave." He sternly rejoined.

"Hey, calm down. It's not my fault if your little girlfriend is getting her panties in a bunch over nothing. I mean, look at her running out of here with her ridiculous _I'm so hurt_ act. Gosh, she should know who she got involved with, why is she acting surprised all of a sudden? And by the way that should tell you something if she doesn't even trust you one bit."

Jason couldn't bear to hear another word coming out of her disrespectful mouth. "Get out! And don't even think about stepping foot in here again!"

"Are you sure? We could ce-le-brate…"

"OUT!"

"Ok fine! I'm leaving now."

The woman disappeared as furtively as she had first materialized on his door step. Jason hoped strongly that this would be the last time he would have to deal with her as he wondered what he had ever seen in her when they had hooked up a few months back. The blond man dropped on his sofa in desperation, both hands covering his face. Why was all this happening to him? Was he being punished for all the times he used women to the benefit of his image? Now that he had found the one, the only one with whom everything finally made sense.

Jason was falling hard for Elizabeth. He loved how she could be a dedicated designer and businesswoman one minute, an irrational firecracker or a sexy kitten the next; all these personalities hidden behind a particularly angelic smile but ready to surface at any time. Alas, something had to mess things up.

Jason jumped on his phone trying to get through to Elizabeth; He couldn't let her go to sleep thinking that he had been playing her all this time. He was aware of her insecurities when it came to men and it pained him to imagine Elizabeth thinking he didn't care about her because he did. It wasn't right that her heart had to ache because a stupid ex-conquest had decided to mess things up in his present relationship.

He called her five times, in vain. She was ignoring his calls. Rightfully so he thought. Her last relationship had been disastrous and from the beginning she had been reticent to jump into a serious romance by fear of having her heart broken again. Jason prayed he didn't rupture the trust that was steadily building between the two of them.

Elizabeth wouldn't answer the phone so Jason decided to drive up to her house. She would have to listen to him once he was there. He would scream if he had to but she would hear him. He just needed to talk to her.

**-- Elizabeth's House --**

Jason arrived at 132 Magnolia Avenue and knocked frantically on the door. He couldn't see any lights coming from the house. She might have gone to bed already he thought. He pleaded for Elizabeth to open the door but was ignored. He knocked some more calling her name frenetically. Jason stopped as he thought he heard steps. Maybe she had heard him and finally decided to listen to him. Silence was his only response. The blond man knocked on the door one last time with his closed fist in frustration. He went back to his penthouse defeated; it would be harder than he thought to get through to her.

**-- Kate Howard's Mansion --**

Elizabeth arrived at Kate Howard's imposing house still extremely mad at what had just happened. She had been convinced that getting with Jason was a terrible idea and that it would end up badly like it always did, and this night had proven it. The last thing Elizabeth wanted was to go home and be alone; she needed to talk to someone so asked the cab driver to take her to her mentor's house.

Kate had let her protégé in without asking any questions. The two women were now quietly sitting in her ivory theme living room.

Kate who was wrapped in a silky robe finally broke the silence. "What happened?"

"We finally made love tonight." Elizabeth simply offered.

"So why are you here? Did something go wrong?"

"No there was nothing wrong there, it was great actually, no it was perfect, everything I thought it would be. Until later, when that girl barged in…"

"Wow, hold on… what?"

"Yes you heard me! One of his other girlfriends came by tonight acting like she was right at home! I cannot believe I was that stupid to actually believe he was different! That I was the one lucky girl who was able to steal Jason Morgan's heart! How could I be so dumb?" Elizabeth wondered running both hands in her messy chestnut locks.

The young designer went on. "He has another girlfriend… or more! Who knows at this point? Maybe one in each city he visits… he travels so much and I have no clue what goes on when he leaves Port Charles. But now I think I have a pretty good idea!"

Kate filled a glass of water and slid it in her friend's hand. "So this girl just showed up in the middle of the night while you were there?"

Elizabeth stood up and started pacing restlessly across the room. "Yes, exactly… one minute it was me and him in each others arms and the next this stranger is in the middle of his living room insinuating crazy things!"

"But are you sure it's not a simple misunderstanding?" Kate tried to appease her friend's mind.

"Kate… If she was a colleague or something he would have said it. But it was like he got caught off guard and had no real justification for her presence. And what friend I never even heard of shows up at his place like that in the middle of the night. And she said something about the fact that they never promised to be exclusive!"

"Well… indeed…"

"How could he do this to me? I can't believe I actually thought that a man like him was going to be faithful… I knew it, from the beginning! I knew all about his reputation and I simply chose to ignore it! Why do I always make the same mistakes when it comes to men and why do I always fall for the biggest jerks? Why?"

Elizabeth took a sip of water before continuing her rant. "He told me so many times that I could trust him, that I was the best thing that happened to him in so long and that he wouldn't mess things up for anything. And I believed all these lies and fell right in his bed! So was that the plan all along? He didn't even wait for me to be out the door before switching to the next woman. Urgh! I'm such an idiot!"

"Elizabeth… stop beating yourself up ok! I know things look really bad right now but maybe there is an explanation to all this. Don't condemn him until you at least talk to him."

"You are defending him? I cannot believe this, you don't even know him and you are taking his side?"

"It's not about sides. I'm trying to be objective here and Jason has been so good to you, nothing indicated he would turn out to be such a dog, that's why I think you should at least hear him out."

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a few seconds, pondering over Kate's advice; but an image of the slutty bimbo appeared in her mind. "And if you saw her with that! She looks like a hooker, no taste whatsoever! I can't believe it! I can't believe he would ruin a good thing like this… for that! We were going somewhere… or at least I thought we were. I thought that this time was the real deal, that he would be the one."

Elizabeth dropped back on the couch next to Kate with tears about to storm down her face. The older woman placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and spoke to her with authority. "No no, don't cry! Remember, there is no more crying over a man!" She took the younger woman in her arms. "Come on, you can stay here tonight, I set you up in a guest room. And don't worry, whatever happens, remember that you'll be ok."

--

_A/N: Next on A Fashion Affair: Mixed Calls_


	17. Mixed Calls

_A/N: What? An update in less than a week? lol… Well now that I'm out of school I have more time in my hands and should be able to keep them coming without too much delay so here we go! I also wanted to say thank you for the feedback and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! (And sorry for the Sam intrusion but no one else fit the skanky profile better than her…)_

_I do not own these characters or the show would look so much different right now..._

**Chapter 17 – Mixed Calls**

**-- Elizabeth's house --**

Elizabeth had spent the whole night twisting and turning in bed, preoccupied by how a wonderful evening had turned into her worst nightmare. _Who is this Sam McCall and what was she doing at Jason's? Is he really dating someone else? Was I only the latest addition to his harem?_ So many questions storming through her mind.

She couldn't believe it. Making love to Jason had been wonderful, extraordinary even. She had imagined many times how it would feel to be in his arms and he had surely exceeded all of her expectation. Sadly, a cheap looking woman had tarnished what should have been a great memory for them. Elizabeth couldn't live through that kind of pain again. She had promised herself that she would never be played for a fool again and felt as if she had been stupid to think that somehow Jason was different.

She had left Kate Howard's mansion earlier that morning, regaining her house to get ready for work. She had greatly appreciated her friend's consoling and wise words and before leaving had promised Kate she would sit on things and not act impulsively.

The designer was now on her way out when her cell phone rang; she read Jason's name on the screen of her blackberry. Ordinarily she would have hurried to answer the call, but that day Elizabeth let the phone ring once, twice, three times before finally answering. She was still very mad but followed Kate's advice and decided to hear him out.

"Hello?"

"_Elizabeth? I am so glad to hear your voice. I wasn't sure you would pick up."_

"I don't know why I did."

"_Listen, what happened yesterday was a complete misunderstanding. I didn't lie to you or cheat on you. Like I was trying to explain before you left, I've last seen this girl months ago. She was just someone I met at a party, we got together a couple of times and it stopped there. It was never anything serious; I was as shocked as you when she barged in my apartment pretending we were more than what we are. And even if we used to see each other it was only physical and I haven't seen her since you and I have been together."_

Elizabeth remained quiet.

"_I am so sorry this had to happen on a night like the one we spent yesterday. And you can't go by anything she said; she was obviously trying to come between us. But I promise you I have absolutely no interest in that woman, you are the only one I want to be with."_

Elizabeth was silent still.

"_I know my reputation precedes me but I would never date two women at the same time; it's not me. And I would never do this to you; I care too much about you. Please say something, anything."_

"I want to believe you. I really do." The young woman finally let out.

"_I am telling you the truth Elizabeth. You have to trust me."_

"I really want to, but everything that happened with Lucky flashed back in my head. I am not about to suffer the way I did, not again."

"_I am really sorry all this made you relive very bad times. Hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do. I… I care so much about you Elizabeth. Please let's just leave this behind us." _

She hesitated for a few seconds then finally replied. "I can't really talk right now; I'm going to be late for work. I'll call you later." She hastily hung up.

**-- EW Offices –**

As soon as Elizabeth entered EW's headquarters, Maxie presented her a list of tasks that needed to be done that day. But the young designer's mind was lost somewhere that had nothing to do with fashion.

"I can't believe you are late! Jax has been waiting for you for at least fifteen minutes! Remember? He's here about the PR budget and all… you know how important that is right?"

"Oh right… I completely forgot."

Maxie took in the nonchalant way her boss spoke these words. She had been extremely excited all week about the new PR campaign Jax was ready to finance. "Elizabeth, are you ok? You worry me right now."

"I'm fine. Is he still in my office?"

"Yes. But not very happy he had to wait."

The brunette quickly made her way to her office to meet Jasper Jacks.

"Elizabeth wait!" Maxie called out wanting to make sure everything was fine with her boss.

"Not now Maxie…" She said before entering her office.

**-- EW, Elizabeth's office --**

"Jax, sorry for the wait, a last minute thing held me up."

"It's ok, but I have other meetings today so let's get straight to work."

Elizabeth dropped her brown Gucci bag on her desk and sat down ready to listen to what would probably be extremely boring financial figures.

"Ok so the advertising firm called _One PR_ is going to take care of the campaign, from interviews, magazines ads, billboards, editorials and custom made gowns for celebrities."

"Wow, that's a lot. I didn't realize it would be that extensive."

"Yes, but that's exactly the point, for everyone to eat and breathe EW!" Jax exclaimed excitedly. "And they are also talking about an Elizabeth Webber fragrance."

The designer only answered him with a half smile.

"What is it? You don't like the idea?"

"No, all this is great! I am so grateful for everything you are doing. I would never have thought about half these things. It's just that I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Oh I see. I hope everything's ok." The tall man said with a large smile. "Well, I was thinking we could meet up with the advertisers tonight over a few drinks. So we can all let loose and share ideas in a more casual and creative environment."

"Tonight? I don't know; I really don't feel like going out right now."

"Elizabeth, I'm not sure you realize how important that campaign is for EW."

"I do… And I'm sorry, you're right. Let's meet tonight and talk about all this in more details."

The last thing Elizabeth was feeling like doing was socializing over drinks as her mind was preoccupied by her situation with Jason and especially by the way she had reacted. As the day progressed, and after hearing his explanation, she felt as if she might have somewhat overreacted. But the best way to clear up her mind was to stop thinking about Jason for a few hours. She hoped everything would make sense again after and that she may then come up with solutions to her problems.

**-- Metro Court, Bar and Restaurant --**

Elizabeth arrived at the Metro Court later that day to meet with Jax. She had almost decided to push the meeting back but there was no way she would stop living because of a man. After her break up with Lucky, she had completely isolated herself which cost her many friendships and affected her work in a negative way, losing all inspiration and desire to draw… she wasn't about to make the same mistakes.

Elizabeth spotted Jax at the hotel bar and joined him.

"You look amazing! Is that an EW original?"

"Yes, the beauty of being a designer is that I can make my own clothes." Elizabeth was dressed of a nicely constructed dark turquoise bubble dress that she paired with white peep toe shoes. Her thick hair was held up in a loose bun, except for two tresses that fell on either sides of her face.

"We can tell, it fits you beautifully." He complimented her. "I'm sorry but I just got a call from the campaign director and she had to cancel last minute."

"What? Oh no… I actually had a few ideas that I was looking forward to share with her."

"Amelia sends her regrets, something urgent came up… a crisis with a celebrity I think… she talked about doing damage control."

"Oh well, that's really too bad."

"But why don't we stay, enjoy a few drinks. And if you want to talk I'm here to lend an ear." The gentleman offered.

"That's very nice of you Jax… And well why not stay for a drink?" She said, thinking that a good cocktail was exactly what she needed at the moment.

Jax directed Elizabeth towards a table on the terrace. The view was breathtaking and instantly reminded Elizabeth of her first date with Jason. _He was so full of himself back then_ she thought, her lips curling up instinctively.

Her smile didn't go unnoticed by Jax. "Feeling better already… you're finally smiling."

He had no idea that what had her smiling was the same person that had her so preoccupied.

The two friends got sited and a waiter promptly came up to them. The corporate raider ordered a bottle of his best champagne that the young man hastily brought.

"Champagne?" Elizabeth asked. "What are we celebrating?"

"The success of EW, and simply our friendship." Jax said holding his flute up high.

Elizabeth was about to imitate him when she noticed his ex-wife making her way towards them with high speed. Elizabeth had forgotten all about that drama seeking woman when Jax had asked her to meet him at the Metro Court.

"Oh… you've got to be kidding me! She's still not over you?" Elizabeth asked an amused Jax.

"I don't think she'll ever be; that woman is clingier than a leech." He said in his delightful Aussie accent.

Elizabeth shook her head expressing her outrage as Carly got closer.

"Oh now this is just great!" The blond woman screeched, fists confidently resting on her hips.

Elizabeth spoke to Jax ignoring the blond woman. "You know what Jax, I am sorry but I can't deal with this right now. Thanks for the drink though."

"Elizabeth, I'm really sorry about that." The man expressed with sincerity.

Carly jumped in the conversation. "What do you mean you are sorry? Let me remind you that I still own part of this hotel and I have a say on who gets to set foot in here! You have to stop pushing my buttons Jax! You know I have my issues with her so of course you bring her here… and damn it, she disrespected me and you're going to sit here and sip champagne with her?"

Elizabeth was about to open her mouth to interrupt Carly's outburst but was promptly cut off with a hand up. "I am not talking to you right now so you can shut it!" She turned to face her ex husband once more. "It's one thing that you have to work with her and that Jason decides to shack up with her for god knows what reason, but I do not want to see her anywhere near my hotel!"

"Well let me make your evening better… I'm out of here." Elizabeth threw out standing up; she needed to get away before entering into another pointless argument.

The designer started walking towards the elevators but suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to face a content Carly. "And by the way Carly, please just make all of our lives easier and simply let go of your obsession with Jax. I mean have a little respect for yourself and move on!" She let out, leaving Jax and his ex wife openmouthed. Elizabeth had tried very hard to be the better person and not react to Carly's baiting but she simply couldn't resist setting the woman straight.

Elizabeth noticed the _'oh no she didn't'_ look developing on the taller woman's face then tried to leave the scene with a firm intention of having the last words; but a harsh hand gripping her shoulder viciously spun her around. "Little Bitch! Who do you think you are talking to me like this? I'll show you who you…"

Jax who had been a simple spectator until then, jumped up from his chair and quickly held Carly by the waist to prevent her from doing further damage. "Carly, that's enough!"

Elizabeth sent one last attitude filled glare at Carly, then without a word, left the two ex lovers behind. She knew Carly would certainly not appreciate her little piece of advice but it was about time someone told her the truth, Elizabeth thought. Hopefully Jax was there to break what could easily have become a full out brawl between the two women.

*********

As she drove home, the brunette could only think about Jason. All night and day Elizabeth had tried to make sense out of what had happened and ended up thinking that maybe she had jumped to conclusion a little too fast. After all Jason had never done anything to make her doubt his commitment to her and his expression when all went down was conveying more surprise than guilt.

Maybe what he had told her on the phone was the truth and that this woman was just as spiteful as Carly and just couldn't accept that he had moved on with his life. Maybe it was as simple as that. So just for this time she would give him the benefit of the doubt. Elizabeth had almost reached her house when she suddenly made a U-turn and drove in the direction of Harborview Towers.

**-- Harborview Towers, Penthouse 2 --**

Jason heard his phone's ringtone echo in his penthouse. _Could it be Elizabeth?_

The day had been a long one, between constantly checking his phone for a call from the brunette and beating himself up for not having been able to clearly convince Elizabeth that Sam was nothing to him. He had tried to explain but no matter what he had said, the other woman's simple presence had made him guilty in Elizabeth's eyes. Hopefully she had finally been able to sit on the situation and realize that it was all a huge misinterpretation.

He hurriedly grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open ignoring the caller ID.

"Elizabeth?"

"_No, it's Sam remember me?"_

His face couldn't express more disappointment. "What do you want?" He harshly threw back at her.

"_We parted on not so good terms last time so I thought I would call and we could talk." _She said, trying very hard to sound genuine.

"You have a lot of nerves calling me after what you pulled yesterday."

"_Oh come on, if she loves you she'll get past an ex coming by to say hello_."

"My life would so much easier right now if I never met you."

"_Ok… I could feel hurt by that."_ She said truly vexed_. "Listen Jason, I know you're not a big fan of me right now but you have to hear me out. I called because I have something important to discuss with you."_

"Sam, there is nothing I can or want to do for you."

"_You don't understand, it actually concerns you, and I am afraid you don't have a choice but to hear what I have to tell you."_

"Then talk!"

"_Not on the phone, it's too important… You are a smart man Jason; you'll like the information I have for you."_

"Stop wasting my time ok?" He said about to hang up.

"_Oh… stupid me, I thought you would want to know what one of your main clients has been up to."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Ah… now you wanna know?"_

"Sam! Stop playing games and start talking now!"

"_Well I only have four letters for you, R-I-C-O. Now are you sure you don't want to hear what I have to tell you?"_ She paused observing Jason's silence. _"Yeah, that's what I thought. Meet me at the Metro Court and I'll tell you everything I know."_ She hung up the phone proud of her scheme.

_--_

_A/N: Next: "A Picture Perfect Lie"_


	18. A Picture Perfect Lie

_A/N: Most of you will be happy to learn that this chapter is the last one Sam will appear in… so deep breaths everyone! I don't like the character so there was no way I was keeping her any longer… And as always thank you for reviewing you guys are the best! Now on to the story…_

_TIIC at GH own these characters… and unfortunately most of the time they don't know what to do with them… sad!_

**Chapter 17 – A Picture Perfect Lie**

**-- Harborview Towers --**

Elizabeth arrived at Harborview Towers excited that she would see Jason again; all she wanted was to be with him. The phantoms of her relationship with Lucky had prevented her from trusting a man that had been more than wonderful to her since they had started seeing each other; she had condemned him way too fast over something that was out of his control.

She parked in the visitor parking structure and entered the building, greeted by the doorman.

"Good evening Ms. Webber!"

Elizabeth stopped to greet the charming young man. "Hi Milo! How are you doing tonight?"

"Great thank you… but I think you just missed Jason."

"Oh really? He went out?" She answered; disappointed she didn't find him home that night.

"Yeah, maybe just ten minutes ago."

"Do you know if he's coming back anytime soon?" Elizabeth asked, hoping that Jason had left a sign that he was simply running a quick errand and would be back promptly.

"He didn't say, he actually seemed like he was in a hurry and just ran out."

"I see… Do you think I should wait?"

"I really don't know Ms. Webber. He has very unusual hours and I'm sure you know that. So there is no way of knowing when he'll be back. Have you tried calling?" The young man told her.

"Well… if he is busy I don't really want to disturb him. I'll try later."

Milo noticed the woman's saddened eyes. "Sorry I can't do anything."

"Its ok, thank you for your help." She said then turned around to get on her way home.

"Hey Ms. Webber?" The young doorman stopped her in her tracks.

She turned to face him. "You can call me Elizabeth, Milo."

"Sorry, Elizabeth…" he rectified. "I don't want to step in but just don't worry, Mr. Morgan we'll be back or will call you very soon."

Elizabeth smiled at the sweet young man and very quickly was out of Harborview Towers and on her way to her house.

**-- Metro Court Hotel --**

Jason had hesitated a few minutes trying to decide if he should believe any word that had come out of Sam's mouth. He hated being in this situation, but he remembered Sam McCall as being extremely sneaky; maybe she did have inside information on Sonny Corinthos after all. It was against his own best judgment that he had jumped in his silver SUV and drove to the Metro Court Hotel.

Jason arrived in the hotel lobby and looked for Sam around but she was nowhere to be found. He wanted to call the woman but realized he had left his phone in his car. He then asked to the front desk if they had seen her and they told him she was waiting for him in room 404. Jason didn't appreciate the disturbance she was putting him through and he would make sure to let her know and remind her to stay the hell out of his life from now on.

He climbed up to the indicated room and knocked insistently. The young woman who had a silk robe thrown on top of black lace underwear threw herself at Jason as soon as she swung the door opened. She closed her arms around his neck and pressed her enhanced breasts against him. Jason, who took a second to react to her assault, stepped backwards while holding her hands up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Is that why you tricked me into coming here? He said pushing her arms away. "And put some clothes on!"

"God Jason! Don't be so stuck up! I didn't remember you like that. You used to be ready for a good fix at any time when we were together." The tanned woman said walking back inside the hotel room.

"We were never together!" he corrected her as he followed her inside.

She closed her robe and pored herself a glass of Jack and coke taking her sweet time while Jason grew impatient.

"You better talk now and stop wasting my time!" He ordered the shorter woman who was quickly getting on his nerves.

"No hurry, I'll tell you everything I know." She took a sip of her drink infuriating Jason then finally started talking. "So, I called you because I heard that the feds are on Sonny Corinthos' case. They've been watching him for close to a year now and they are about to make a move on him. I also heard that Morgan Enterprises has been of high interest to them since you've started dealing with Corinthos, they think you might have been helping him transport illegal goods or launder money. So just as a heads up, make sure nothing can link you to Corinthos or they will bring you down with him."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have my sources."

"You better tell me now and fast." He threw at her losing patience.

"Relax… I know someone… a cop who is in the team that's investigating Corinthos. And well… let's just say that the guy can't really keep his mouth shut." She smiled mischievously.

Jason made his way back towards the door but stopped abruptly. "And by the way, from now on stay the hell away from me and my girlfriend." He walked away again.

"Wait!" She stopped him in his track. "What that's it? And I won't even get paid for the info?"

Jason left the room without dignifying her of an answer.

"A thank you would have been welcome!" She yelled then took another sip of her mixed up drink.

**-- Morgan Enterprises, Spinelli's office --**

"Spinelli, are you here?" Jason yelled as soon as he approached the young man's office.

"The Jackal is indeed in his personal territory and about to reach the final chapter of the saga of Stone Cold. This game is the best thing that was ever invented… after the internet of course." He remarked eyes fixed on his video game.

"Yeah, great… listen I need your help with something. It's important."

"The jackal will serve his master at the best of his ability once he uncovers the cave of doom and can finally eradicate the last evil doer from the legendary land of Portya." The young man explained without even pausing for air.

Jason didn't have it in him to pretend like he understood anything that just came out of Spinelli's mouth. "I need you now… Research Corinthos, all his dealings, any off shore accounts, his record, who he works with… and let me know if you find anything remotely suspicious or that has any ties to the mafia."

"The Jackal will get on it right away."

**-- Jason Morgan's office --**

Jason was sitting on his imposing chair, thinking about his argument with Elizabeth and hoping that she had at least heard him. It was already late and she still hadn't called. She said she would call and Jason decided to give her time to think about the situation. And instead of going home and drowning in his sorrow, he decided to stay at work.

"You called me?" Diane Miller told her boss, popping her head inside his large office and hoping he would tell her she wasn't needed anymore.

"Yes… I wanted to ask you a few questions about something that was recently brought to my attention." The young man saw his attorney reluctantly come in and plop on a chair in front of his desk.

"Ok… but Jason, it is past ten o'clock, you took me out of my night out because you have a few questions? Couldn't it at least wait until tomorrow morning? You know, regular business hours…"

"I'm afraid it can't. I received some worrying news about Corinthos and how he might be in over his head with mob related dealings. If it's true, I want to know how this can affect us before it blows up in our faces."

"Sooo… you are telling me you had me hop in a cab leaving a delicious Mohito behind and hurry to the office because of a rumor… or in more serious terms alleged and unfounded statements. Again, why couldn't it wait until tomorrow morning?" She uttered in total exasperation.

"Because I decided that I want to know now! What's wrong with you? Are you drunk?" Jason asked his lawyer who he thought was a little too lively when he needed her to focus.

"No I'm not drunk… well, maybe a little tipsy but I'm sober enough to listen to the issue, now I might even sober up even more if you double my pay."

"Diane, this is serious, so focus please… I want you to tell me exactly what we stand to lose in all this. I put Spinelli on it; he is looking into all of Corinthos' dealings and checking if anything can be linked to Morgan Enterprises."

"Jason, one advice; just relax. As of now there is no proof of this and you seem quite agitated over this rumor."

"I don't want to relax... I just want this situation dealt with before it becomes a problem." The man let out frustrated.

"Ok… fine…" She paused, measuring Jason's overreaction. "By the way, is everything ok with the designer?"

"What does Elizabeth have to do with any of this?"

"Not much, I hope… but you are here, stressing about something that could be total fabrication when you should probably be cuddling up with her; so pardon me if I'm wrong but I'm just worried that you are trying to avoid any issue you might have with her by plunging your mind into work."

"Diane, I just want you to do what I've asked you. Now get to it and bill me whatever you want later."

"Alright… you said it." The woman said leaving his office as quickly as she could. Jason wasn't in a good mood and there was no reason to piss him off even more.

**-- Metro Court Hotel, Lobby --**

"Here is what you asked for." Sam flaunted two pictures under Carly Corinthos Jacks' nose.

"Oh my god! How did you pull that off?" Carly said in complete shock.

"It wasn't easy; Jason doesn't trust me at all. So I had to offer him some information he simply couldn't turn down. Once I managed to trick him into coming here, I simply used my magic and the photographer did his." Sam was talking with a huge smile on her face, proud of her accomplishments. "I basically jumped right on him when he opened the door and _voila_!"

Carly was listening in awe, but it didn't stop her from cringing as she saw Sam half naked all over her best friend. But it was for a good cause so she could deal with it.

"Well, all I have to say is that you're good. I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah but I don't work for free, so you better honor your word."

"Of course, I promised you a good reward and you've clearly earned it. I can't wait to wipe the smug look off of that stupid little girl's face with these pictures." Carly said with a pronounced grin. "The money will be transferred to your account tomorrow."

"No, no… I deal in cash. Have the money ready for me before noon. And if you could add to that a free pass to your new spa that would make me really happy." The shorter brunette retorted reminding Carly of why she didn't like women.

With these words, Sam turned on her extremely high heels and disappeared from the hotel lobby.

--

_A/N: Next on AFA: "Into the Spider's Web"_


	19. Into the Spider's Web

_A/N: Ok… Like you can all guess, things are going to go from bad to worse now with what Carly holds in her hands… just remember things won't stay bad forever... ok that was my little attempt at a warning, hope you'll enjoy this drama filled chapter!_

_The characters are not mine; just borrowed…_

**Chapter 19 – Into the Spider's Web**

**-- Harborview Towers --**

"Good evening Milo." Jason told the young man as he passed by him.

"Mr. Morgan!" Milo called out. "Ms. Webber came by earlier."

Jason swiftly turned around to face the doorman. "Really? She was here? When?"

"About ten minutes after you left."

"Damn it! I missed her."

"Yes, but she said she would call you."

Jason's eyes grew larger. "Really, she said that? Did she say anything else?"

"No not really, but she seemed pretty sad she wasn't able to see you… and if I might add she looked really pretty."

"Thanks Milo."

Jason took an elevator ride all the up his apartment tower to his penthouse. It was already midnight but a deep desire to hear Elizabeth's voice took over him. Their last conversation had been especially one sided, with him desperately trying to justify Sam's presence and make Elizabeth understand that he had no intention of cheating on her. Jason hoped she had finally heard his plea and that it was the reason why she came by.

There was only one way of knowing; he dialed her number.

"Hey... Are you sleeping?"

"_Ummm… I was… but it's ok…" _Elizabeth managed to say out of her dry mouth.

"Sorry I woke you; I just really wanted to talk. Milo told me you came by earlier."

"_Uh huh… I wanted to talk to you about everything that happened yesterday."_ She said in a hazy voice.

"You know what, you seem really tired; why don't we talk about all this tomorrow?"

"_Ok… but Jason, I just wanted to tell you I was sorry, for the things I said to you. I completely overreacted… when you did nothing wrong."_

"Hey… it's ok… you were worried and well everything was there for a misunderstanding; but anyway, just call me tomorrow; I'll probably be at work all day."

"_Ok, I'll call you tomorrow… goodnight."_

"Elizabeth?" Jason quickly said before she hung up.

"_Umm?"_

"You know what… nothing, we'll talk tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

**-- EW Offices, Elizabeth's Office –**

**The next day…**

"_You reached Jason Morgan's cell phone; I can't answer this call right now so please leave a message or try me in the office."_

The first thing Elizabeth did when she arrived at work that day was trying to call Jason. She could only remember half of what she had told him when he called the night before and Elizabeth was convinced that she hadn't made much sense. She needed to talk to Jason, to clearly tell him she trusted him and wanted to leave their pointless argument behind them.

"_Morgan Enterprises, Office of the CEO how may I help you?" _Jason's assistant recited through the phone.

"Um… Hi, it's Elizabeth… Webber and I wanted to know if I could talk to Jason. He said he would be in the office all day but I can't get a hold of him."

The assistant rolled her eyes thinking that she was dealing with the usual case of the obsessed ex girlfriend. Why couldn't these women just get a clue and understand that when things were over they needed to move on.

"_Mr. Morgan is in a meeting, would you like to leave a message?"_

"Ah, ok… could you tell him that I called and would like to talk to him. Thank you. And…"

The secretary had already hung up leaving Elizabeth who was about to ask at what time his meeting would be over to swallow her question.

*********

When Elizabeth wasn't around, or in no shape to run the place, Maxie Jones was in charge of making sure everything was running smoothly and sometimes the young woman asked herself what EW would be if she wasn't there to deal with her boss' mood swings.

Elizabeth had arrived at work that morning thankfully feeling better than she had the day before but still not looking her best. Only one thing could have been to blame for the sudden changes in her frame of mind… her love life. Only two days ago, Jason and Elizabeth had seemed so in love it was intoxicating to her. What could have gone wrong that fast? Maybe Elizabeth had been right and she wasn't ready to date just yet.

Right when Maxie finally decided to go talk to her boss about her extended downbeat mood, a tall blonde with wild hair and a questionable fashion sense entered EW. Maxie stared at her wondering who would wear the kind of tight dress she sported with these glossy boots and shiny jewelry in the middle of the day.

"My name is Carly Jacks and I need to see your boss so announce me right now!" The woman said with a huge attitude that made Maxie dislike her instantly.

"Do you have an appointment?" The younger blond asked, eyes rolling.

"Oh, I don't need one!"

"Elizabeth is busy right now, you'll have to…"

"Oh cut the crap. Lizziebeth is going to want to hear what I have to say." Carly was so threatening that Maxie had no choice but to take her seriously.

**-- Elizabeth's Office, EW --**

Maxie poked her head inside Elizabeth's office and told her a certain Carly Jacks was insisting on seeing her. A surprised Elizabeth told her assistant to let Carly in, curious to hear what Mrs. Jacks had to say.

"Nice to see you again, Elizabeth." Carly threw out looking aberrantly happy.

The designer formed a crisped smile. The feeling was not mutual. "What do you want?"

"Well, not much actually; have you had your dose of daily gossip yet?"

"Ok Carly, if you came here to waste my time you can save your breath… You don't like me I don't like you, let's leave it at that."

"I pity you Elizabeth, do you actually enjoy being men's sloppy second? Going after Jax when he is clearly still in love with me… and Jason, how will you get in your little head that he is not a one woman man and has never been. Besides, he deserves so much better than you."

"You are completely delusional; you don't know anything about Jason and me. Now excuse me but I have some work to do." Elizabeth said showing Carly the door.

"Oh no… just when it's becoming interesting…" Carly walked past Elizabeth to sit on the comfy white leather arm chair that faced the designer's desk.

"What do you want?"

"Like I said, I just wanted to show you something." She picked up a magazine from her oversized handbag. "You cannot begin to imagine my surprise when I stumbled upon this article earlier today. I always thought you were no match for Jason. He needs a woman who can handle a… big man." Carly handed Elizabeth the publication in question to the designer.

_Jason Morgan out of fashion?_

_The business mogul was photographed last night with this mysterious brunette._

_Is Elizabeth Webber already a distant memory?_

She didn't understand, or her brain didn't want her to register the information. It was a picture of Jason, with the slutty woman she had unfortunately met a couple days before. They were standing in front of what seemed like a hotel room, while the half naked woman's hands were all over him. Elizabeth closed her eyes; there was the proof of what she had feared. Even after Sam showed up at his door, she still thought she could have read the situation wrong, but now that she saw this picture there was no more doubt.

"Oops, taking your expression you didn't know he was seeing someone else, but if it can make you feel better, you had the longest tenure of all of his conquests."

"Shut up!"

"Oooh… touchy! Well see how that feels to see your man with a slut?"

"It's not Jason… that can't be, this is a mistake." Elizabeth said denying what seemed like the obvious.

"What, you want to tell me you were with him yesterday night? Well he was having a good time with this woman while you were busy sipping champagne with Jax."

"Who do you think you are? Coming in here, showing me these pictures! What, are you satisfied now Carly? Let me tell you what, you're a really sick woman."

"Oh right, I think it is not at me that you are mad right now but at Jason. So save those nice little phrases for him ok?" With these words, Carly left the room extremely pleased with herself.

Tears of anger and heartache started to silently fall from Elizabeth's eyes as soon as the blond woman left her office. The image was engraved in her mind. Elizabeth felt completely foolish for giving Jason the benefit of the doubt when he was playing her all along. He was cheating on her while she spent all day beating herself up for not trusting him. Elizabeth was devastated.

*********

"What did she want from you Eliza…?" The young assistant noticed her boss' tears. "Oh my god, what… what's wrong?" She ran to her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing Maxie, I'm fine." Elizabeth said wiping the tears off of her flushed cheeks with the back of her hand.

The magazine Elizabeth was firmly holding caught Maxie's attention. "What is this? Is that Jason?" She took a better look. "No, it can't be. Jason wouldn't do that to you!"

Elizabeth managed to somewhat calm down and spoke in a thin voice. "This woman… was… at his place the other night. She interrupted us… talking like something was happening between Jason and her." Elizabeth sighed heavily then walked towards her desk. "I got mad and... left without letting him explain."

"Wow, are you telling me that he was seeing that woman behind your back?"

"I don't know… He called me the next morning and told me he was sorry and that she was nothing to him. And I believed him. He said she was just trying to come between us and I believed him." She wiped her nose with a tissue Maxie handed her. "Thanks. So I went to see him yesterday because I thought that maybe I overreacted a little and should have given him the benefit of the doubt, but he wasn't there. He was probably with that slut at the time!"

"What? No! Why would he do this to you? This man is visibly crazy about you Elizabeth!"

"But I guess I just wasn't enough. I have never been enough for anyone; not my parents, not Lucky and now..."

"Don't say that. Don't talk like this… there has to be a catch somewhere, this isn't right! And why would this Carly take it upon herself to make sure you saw these?"

"Because she is a spiteful bitch who enjoys seeing people suffer. You know I don't even care right now really; all I know is that I was played like a fool again… I need some time alone Maxie, and if Jason calls, you can tell him to go to hell!"

*********

As soon as Jason got out of his meeting, he tried returning Elizabeth's calls, in vain. Jason had been overjoyed when the night before she had told him she was over the whole Sam McCall situation but the man grew worried again as he tried her cell without success. He then called Maxie but the diligent assistant had coldly told him that Elizabeth was in the middle of something and couldn't take his call then hung up the phone abruptly which had raised his concern. He thought Maxie liked him so he couldn't understand why the attitude. Jason decided to drive up to EW and find out why the sudden change in tone.

Before he entered EW headquarters, his cell phone, rang in his pocket.

"Diane? What's going on?" Jason asked wanting to get straight to the point.

"_What's going on is that you need to come back to the office right now, it's urgent."_

"What happened?"

"_You were right to be worried; whoever warned you about Corinthos was right on. I just learned that all of his assets have been frozen."_

"Damn it! Ok, I'll be back right after I take care of something important."

"_You might want to delay that important something and come in right now, we've had a visit from a very charming investigator who said in not so many words that he wants to take you down for complicity with Corinthos. We might be facing RICO charges."_

"This is crazy! We haven't done anything illegal and they certainly have no way of proving these allegations."

"_I'm not sure; he was talking very confidently. I'll let you in on all the details as soon as you get back in the office… which should be right now."_

"Alright, thanks Diane, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jason hung up the phone particularly irritated by the circumstances threatening his company. He had worked hard to get it to this level and there was no way anyone would take it away from him. Morgan Enterprises was a completely legitimate entity and he would challenge anyone to prove otherwise. Jason Morgan was not Sonny Corinthos and their relationship was limited to a business deal; right at this instant he hated the alleged coffee importer for putting his life's work at risk.

But before he dealt with the Corinthos issue, Jason had to talk to Elizabeth and make sure everything was clear between them.

"Maxie!"

The young blond woman jumped up from her chair in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I have been trying to get a hold of Elizabeth but she isn't answering my calls."

"And you're surprised?" Maxie noticed Jason make his way towards her boss' office. "Wait, where are you going? You can't just barge in there!"

Too late, the young man opened the door ignoring the lively blonde.

"Elizabeth?"

The brunette was completely taken by surprise. She was not expecting to confront Jason right now, it was too soon. She remained quiet in an effort to keep her calm.

"I saw you called me earlier, sorry I was in a meeting."

The woman remained quiet, but it didn't stop Jason. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything… I just really wanted to see you. We need to talk and make sure everything is ok between us."

"Do I look like I'm ok? Oh my god Jason, I can't believe this is happening to me again. I can't believe you are doing this to me!" She told him brokenhearted.

"What?" The young man asked, surprised by the change in her speech. The night before she was telling him how sorry she was for the way she overreacted and now she was back to blaming him. "Listen Elizabeth I told you the truth and all of it and yesterday night you said that we were fine."

"Yeah, that was yesterday night and now it's today and everything changed."

"What are you talking about, what happened?"

"What happened is that I know you cheated on me! I trusted you and you betrayed me Jason."

"No… I didn't Elizabeth! Once again I am sorry for how Sam interrupted us last time but don't let her win. Don't let her come between us."

Elizabeth left her desk to stand in front of the window, observing the view Port Charles had to offer. "I really thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong. I should have listened to my first instinct and stayed clear of you." She paused as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened with that woman, Elizabeth."

She faced Jason again. "And you can't even admit it. Maybe Carly is right and I'm just not the type of woman you need."

"What does Carly have to do with this?"

"Well she is your best friend right? She knows you more than anybody else."

"Ok, you lost me here. I don't know what else to tell you."

"What about the truth?"

Jason was starting to lose patience. "I've told you nothing but the truth! Something I am not is a liar Elizabeth!"

"Ok, if it's how it's going to be then just leave right now. I really don't have anything more to say to you."

"Elizabeth, wait! This is a big mistake; it has to be a misunderstanding. This can't be about this meaningless interruption. Again, that woman is nothing to me!"

"Meaningless… listen to yourself! So you want to tell me you weren't at the Metro Court with her yesterday night? Huh?"

_Damn it… and another misinterpretation_Jason thought. "Again don't jump to conclusion! Yes I was there, but only for five minutes not more. She called wanting to talk to me about business so I went, we talked and I left. After that I went straight to the office, I had a meeting with Spinelli then my lawyer. You can ask them they'll tell you I was there."

"Of course they will, they work for you."

"Elizabeth why can't you just trust me when I tell you nothing happened with Sam. She is nothing to me, she had information on a client so she asked me to meet her at her hotel, we talked and then I left."

"Yes, of course… talking business at night in her hotel room. What do you think I'm stupid?"

Jason sighed, wondering how she even knew about his meeting with Sam; but it didn't matter, because he didn't do anything wrong even though the circumstances looked really bad. "Elizabeth… that woman is nothing to me. I can't even stand her so why would I want to be with her when I have you…"

She interrupted him. "Please just leave. I don't want to hear another word coming out of your mouth. Just go."

"I am not leaving; we need to talk about all this! You are not being serious right now."

"For the last time, we're done; you need to leave… now!"

"Elizabeth! Listen to me! You have to stop putting all men in the same basket! I am not Lucky!" Jason said making his way towards her.

"I thought Lucky was the worst thing that ever happened to me but you just took betrayal to a whole other level!"

"What? You cannot be serious! Listen to me!" Jason pleaded.

She picked up the Italian crimson vase that now decorated her office and uncontrollably crashed it at Jason's feet sending a thousand shards of glass flying all across the room. "How serious do I look?"

"Fine! Is that how it is going to be? If that's really what you want I'm out of here!"

Jason was as confused as ever when he left EW that day, and especially hurt that the woman he was growing to know well and develop feelings for did not have any trust in him. He had told her the truth and nothing but, and he didn't have time for these kind of hysterics, he was a coveted man and sometimes women did crazy things to get his attention. He had assured Elizabeth that the only one he had eyes for was her and didn't know how else to show it to her. The businessman had other problems to deal with at Morgan Enterprises; if she wanted to be left alone then he would do just that.

--

_Next on AFA: "Friendly Concern"_


	20. Friendly Concern

_A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I know I took some time with this update, but the Sims 3 just came out and let's say my addiction for the game got the best of me… but here we go with an update that you will hopefully enjoy!_

_As always, I so don't own these characters…_

**Chapter 20 – Friendly Concern**

**-- Elizabeth's House --**

It had been two days since her argument with Jason. Two days of flowing tears, brownie baking and ice cream munching for Elizabeth who couldn't seem to find enough courage to leave her house and face the world again. Two days filled with maybes, as she desperately tried to find a justification for the pictures but nothing made reasonable sense, especially since Jason's explanation had been less than convincing. The paparazzo who took that picture had made it almost impossible for Elizabeth to believe nothing was happening between him and this woman. If it was really about business then why couldn't he meet with her in his office, during daytime? Why was she half naked? So many questions storming through Elizabeth's lost mind.

Two days and no calls from Jason. Elizabeth knew she had made it clear that she didn't want to have anything to do with the man but still secretly hoped he would at least have tried to contact her, coming up with magic words that would make everything better. The brunette hated Jason had given a viper like Carly something to rub in her face and she hated even more the fact that she had been wrong about him the whole time. Everything almost seemed like a complete nightmare and all she wanted was waking up from it.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…

"Elizabeth you have to do something, you can't shut yourself up and stay cloistered in this house forever, and living off of chocolate!" Maxie said as soon as she entered her boss' house. "Don't tell me you're still in pajamas? Granted they are the cutest little thing but come on! Did you at least take a shower?"

The brunette managed a faint nod from her lying position on her sofa to reassure Maxie.

The young assistant made her way to the stereo and turned the music off. "This is not right! We need you at work Elizabeth, and you need to get out of here if you don't want to end up losing your mind listening to these breakup songs all day!"

"I am fine right here Maxie. And I am still getting some work done. See!" She pointed towards a naked sketch pad resting on her coffee table.

"This is blank Elizabeth."

"That's because I am still thinking!"

"Ok, now I am really worried! Are you sure you are ok? Elizabeth, you haven't come out of this house since what happened with Jason! I mean, yes Jason was a nice looking guy but he isn't the only one! And besides you did very well by yourself, you don't need him or anyone actually!" Maxie remembered Elizabeth had used the same arguments when she had tried getting out of dating Jason. The young assistant thought she should have kept her big mouth shut instead of pushing her boss in the hands of the biggest playboy in town.

"Please Maxie, I really do not want to talk about him."

"Ok… fine, I won't talk about he who shall remain nameless… but it's time you take your life back and show everyone that you are still on top of your game."

"Come out and face the cruel look of this city's gossips? I don't think so! This picture was in a magazine; like if the fact that he was with another woman wasn't enough, it had to be a public humiliation!"

Maxie was at loss of words to cheer Elizabeth up and maybe what her boss needed was getting away from the craziness of it all for a few days. "Then why don't you take a short vacation? You are supposed to go to Paris with Kate soon so why don't you take a quick trip to visit your Grandmother on the west coast before that? By the time you come back, everyone would have forgotten about what happened."

"Forget? Like this is ever going to happen!"

Maxie joined Elizabeth on her large sofa. "But at least you'll be away and will have some time to rest and work on finishing the collection. I'm sure a shopping therapy would help too, it always works for me. And you could also check in with the few boutiques that sell your line down there, and I'm sure your Grandmother will be super happy to see you."

"You're right she would, I haven't seen her in months." Elizabeth contemplated the idea for a few seconds. What Maxie had just suggested seemed to be exactly what she needed. All things Port Charles exasperated her and getting away from it all really sounded like the perfect solution. "I'd love to see her too. Could you make the arrangements? I want to leave this place as soon as possible."

**-- Morgan Enterprises, Jason's Office --**

"Carly? What are you doing here?" Jason asked surprised to see the woman enter his office.

"Umm, you forgot? We were supposed to have lunch today."

"Oh yes that's right. It completely slipped my mind." The man said flipping through a thick report, shadowed face and tired eyes. "But today won't be possible. I am dealing with a situation right now."

"Yeah, you definitely look horrible! Anyway, can we do dinner then? Because I really want to talk to you, it's been a while since we haven't shared about ourselves and things have gone from bad to worse with Jax. I really think we might not get back together this time."

"You said that the last time you were separated and here you are again. But tonight I can't either, I am really too busy."

"Is everything alright?"

"Well, not really but I can't really talk about it."

"Since when? You tell me everything Jason, remember? Or that was before muffin came into the picture." She said with disdain.

"Carly, I don't have time for this… and beside you'll be happy to learn that things aren't going so great with Elizabeth." He mindlessly added.

"Really?" She asked in a fake surprised tone. "What happened? You finally realized I was right all along? I'm surprised you didn't get rid of her earlier actually! But at least you finally came to your senses."

It was nothing like that but Jason had no desire to enter into the specifics of his relationship problems with Carly. Jason had been in over his head with the accusations pending on his company and hadn't tried to contact Elizabeth. The man was extremely hurt she hadn't believed his word and was as confused as ever by her sudden change in mood. He had decided to give her time, thinking that it might have been what she needed to get over what he considered a small incident.

The phone on his office beeped twice. It was his secretary announcing Diane Miller.

"Thanks Jillian. Carly, I have a meeting right now; I'll catch up with you later. I'll call you."

The blond woman left, sporting a giant smile, reassured that Jason hadn't suspected anything about her involvement in his situation with Elizabeth.

Diane entered the imposing office and dropped her briefcase on a chair facing his desk. "You owe me a very large bonus Jason Morgan! I am not nearly paid enough for the extraordinary work I do for you."

"What did they say?"

"Morgan Enterprises is free of charges and can operate without fear of further investigation."

Jason dropped on his leather chair extremely relieved. "Thank you!"

"There was no cause of action and they simply couldn't find any link between Coritnhos' illegal activities and you." Diane claimed a sit facing Jason's desk. "And you can also thank the fact that the agent in charge of the case has some kind of personal vendetta against Corinthos and wanted to force you into testifying against him by looming the threat of RICO charges above your head."

"So is it over?"

"For you yes, Corinthos still has to answer to the authorities for his shady dealings but they can't prove you were in on any of his illegal activities. Morgan Freight has only transported perfectly legal and delightfully aromatic coffee beans."

"Good, good… but that means one of our biggest client is underwater. Thank you Diane, you're the best, and that's why I pay you so much." Jason said with a light grin.

The red head crossed her arms facing her boss as gravely as ever.

"What else? Is there another problem?" He asked.

"Well, yes… although you might say it's none of my business but I'm sorry, I have to speak up! What happened with the designer?"

"Diane, I don't want to talk about this. I have an important meeting with my investors right now so if we're done here?"

"Ok… ok… but seriously! I can't believe you threw it all out the window! And for what?"

Jason was about to ask the attorney how she even knew so much about his personal life but was stopped by his phone beeping.

"Yes?"

"_Mr. Morgan? Maxie Jones here to see you."_ His secretary announced.

_Maxie?_ Jason was surprised she came all the way to talk to him and hoped nothing serious happened to Elizabeth.

"Let her in." Jason he instructed his assistant standing up from his desk.

Diane took her cue and with one last head shake walked out of the office, leaving the busy man to his next meeting.

Maxie made her way inside the supersized and sternly decorated office. She sat down in front of the large desk before Jason had a chance to offer her a seat.

"How is Elizabeth?" Jason asked.

"Not good at all, but that you could have guessed. She completely shut herself up since the last time you saw her. And now she's on her way to California to spend some time with her Grandmother, it was the only way she would accept to come out of her house."

"This is just not right! I don't understand why she wouldn't just trust me when I assured her that absolutely nothing happened with that woman."

"Absolutely nothing. Are you sure?" Maxie reached in her designer handbag and took out a copy of the gossip magazine.

"What's that?"

"Take a look." Maxie opened the publication to the right page and handed it to him. "How could you do this to her? Don't you know what happened with her ex boyfriend! She walked in on him and another woman! And here you are cheating on her with a cheap looking hooker!"

Jason couldn't believe his eyes when he recognized himself on the page with a half naked Sam her hands all over his chest. "Damn it that bitch!" Jason exclaimed. "Elizabeth saw this picture didn't she?"

"Yeah! She did, and has been a total mess since. How could you do this to her! And get caught while doing it!" Maxie replied with a highly accusatory look.

"It's not what it looks like! I didn't cheat on Elizabeth, Maxie. I would never do that, I care about her too much."

"Ok, easy to say, but how do you explain that." She pointed at the piece of evidence she brought with her.

"It's simple, this woman tricked me!"

"What a lame excuse Jason! And you think Elizabeth's going to believe that?"

"It's the truth! Sam called me the other day offering me very interesting information on one of my clients so I met her at the Metro Court where she is staying. I went up to her room and she literally threw herself at me. I didn't understand why she did all of that then but now I get it. It was so she could get these stupid pictures and make it look like there was more between us." Jason shook his head overwhelmed. "I was so upset over my argument with Elizabeth that I lowered my guard and got played like a beginner."

Maxie was looking at the charismatic man still baffled. She wasn't sure if she should believe that version or not.

He continued. "Look at this picture again. I am not participating in any way."

"Well, I already thought something was fishy when Carly came gloating in front of my boss about the article."

Maxie's comment particularly raised the young man's suspicion. "Wait, are you saying Carly showed this to her?"

"Yes, and she seemed extremely content about it too."

Jason hastily grabbed his phone and punched one number.

"Spinelli? I need you up here. Now!" He hung up.

Two minutes later, Damien Spinelli entered Jason's office carrying a black laptop under his arm.

"My master beckoned the Jackal's services?"

Maxie quirked her brows amused by the interesting character that just entered the room. "Who is he?"

"Maxie, this is Spinelli, he works as an IT specialist for my company."

"We could really use his help at EW… Anyway why did you call that guy for?"

"Yes, why did Stone Cold call me in presence of this enchanting blond one?" Spinelli added.

"I need you to find out who took these pictures." He showed the magazine pages to Spinelli who quizzically lifted his eyebrows surprised by his master's uncomfortable position.

Jason went on. "Also dig out everything you can on Sam McCall and try to see if she had any dealings with Carly these past few days."

"Easy task! The Jackal will get on it right away!"

"I have a meeting right now but let me know what you find as soon as you get anything." Jason left the two young people in his office informing his secretary that they were working on something of high importance at his request and that they shouldn't be disturbed.

"You know fair… Maximista, I can take care of this mission on my own, your presence is more than welcome but you don't have to remain in the center of command of Morgan Enterprises."

"I am representing Elizabeth here, and if someone has been messing with her heart and her head; I want to find out."

--

_Next: Jackal and Jones PI_

_Song credit: "Before he cheats" by Carrie Underwood_


	21. Jackal and Jones PI

_A/N: Thank you for the great reviews! Ok, so I should tell you there are about five chapters left before this story comes to an end, so that's plenty of time for more to happen between our two lovers. Alright, on to the new chapter before I say too much!_

_I don't own them…_

**Chapter 21 – Jackal and Jones PI**

**-- Jason's office --**

After a few methodical clicks on his computer, Spinelli was able to uncover who had taken the indiscreet pictures of his boss in company of Sam McCall at the Metro court. The photos were by a certain Johnny Z, which was an easy find for the Jackal. The photograph was proud of having the scoop on Jason Morgan's latest bed warmer as it seemed to him and to the gossips of Port Charles that the businessman constantly switched partners. But Johnny Z, or Zacharra, like Spinelli later found out, didn't complain; Morgan's playboy ways were good for business, as long as it kept people talking.

"Come on! We have to go talk to that guy!" Maxie told the computer genius.

"Um… the Jackal believes he should wait for further…" The young man saw Maxie run out of Jason's office and instinctively followed her, clutching his laptop under his arm.

**-- Johnny Z's apartment --**

Spinelli and Maxie drove up to the paparazzo's apartment in a shabby side of town and Maxie wondered why the man would choose to live in such a dirty looking place when he probably made thousands of dollars on shots like the one he took of Jason.

"This is the humble abode of the phantom photographer." Spinelli declared as they arrived in front of the man's door.

"Humble? You're nice! This place looks like a dump!" Maxie added before knocking loudly on the door.

A dark haired man quickly appeared in front of the duo. "That was fast, for once you'll deserve you tip… Wait, who are you?" The young man said realizing that the attractive young woman standing at his door wasn't delivering him his pizza.

"The Jackal and the fair Maximista, here to ask you questions of the most confidential nature." Spinelli hastily explained.

The brooding man was not amused. "What the heck?"

"Oh never mind my… brother here, he likes talking in codes. My name is Maxie, and Spinelli here just said that we want to ask you a few questions about the picture of Jason Morgan you took a few days ago."

"Sorry, I don't talk about any of the shots I take… you know, I try to respect my subjects privacy." He sarcastically said before trying to close the door on the odd pair.

"No wait!" Maxie yelled, preventing him from shutting the door. "Please, we just have a quick question and we promise not to make any problem for you. All we want to know is if a woman named Sam or Carly tipped you on this picture."

The man hesitated a few seconds wondering why that young woman was interested in this. "Why do you want to know?'

"Well it's that we have a reason to think that they've plotted to mess up my boss and Jason Morgan's relationship."

"Well Morgan is a real manwhore, and frankly you should tell your boss that she's better off without him." The man said trying to close the door again.

"Please, you have to help us. It's really important; just tell us if one of these women asked you to take this picture and we'll leave you alone."

Johnny contemplated the idea for a few seconds weighting the pros and cons of helping the young woman and her awkward brother out. She seemed like a nice girl and he had received his money from the infamous picture which clearly was all he cared about. It was that other woman's mistake not having explicitly told him not to talk to anyone about their arrangement.

"Alright, you're pretty nice so I'm gonna tell you. You're right, a woman called me and asked me to be there at a certain time and that I would be really glad if I did."

"I knew it!" Maxie exclaimed. "Do you have a name by any chance?"

"Yeah, but it's not going to be free…"

"We don't have any money…" She started to say.

"Will a hundred be worth this most wanted name?" Spinelli offered.

The Jackal raised Johnny's interest. "Make it two and I'll talk."

The computer genius took out two hundred dollars from his wallet and handed it to the photographer.

"Angela. Now if you would excuse me, I'm missing the end of my game."

"Oh thank you so much! You've been a great help!" Maxie said and the man finally closed his door leaving the two investigators perplexed; Angela? Yet another woman to add to the mix.

They regained the fashionista's red Mini Cooper where Spinelli kept tapping more keys on his laptop, while Maxie tried to make sense of their discovery. "Ok, now I am completely lost! Who is this Angela? And what does she have to do with this Sam, or Carly? Don't tell me he just threw out this name just to get rid of us. And how come you walk with all this cash on you anyway?"

"Simple precaution, taught to me by my master." Spinelli said while playing with his keyboard. "Well, well the Jackal once more exceeded all expectations! I ran a cross search of Sam McCall and the mysterious Angela whose full name is actually Angela Monroe and was surprised to see that the two women are actually only one!"

"What? What do you mean? That Angela is in fact Sam?"

"The fair Maximista is correct!" The young man said with a large corky smile.

"Ok, so now we know that Sam plotted this whole thing but how does Carly fit in all this?"

"Give the assassin of the Internet a few more minutes and he'll be close to a revelation."

"Hurry up Spinelli! Elizabeth has been a mess since she saw this picture! And if Carly has something to do with all this then we need to know now!"

Spinelli went back to tapping various keys on his computer and was able to dig up interesting information on both Sam and Carly. He surely would have operated faster if Maxie hadn't been babbling in his ears all along to fill him in on the events, but Spinelli had to admit he enjoyed her company very much.

The young man found out that Sam and Carly had a couple of very short phone conversations in the past week and video surveillance from the Metro Court had shown the two women talking in the lobby then exchanging some kind of document. When Spinelli found that footage, Maxie screamed that it must have been the pictures. Also, Carly had very recently withdrawn $10,000 from her bank account, in cash, which caused two pairs of eyes to open wide.

"Ohhhh! I can't believe these two conniving harpies! Doing all this just to break up Elizabeth and Jason! I feel like I'm back in high school. I know I've done my share of rotten things but not nearly as elaborate as this!"

"That was a convoluted plan indeed, but not enough to mislead the Jackal."

"Well the Jackal is awesome!"

"The fair Maximista is not bad herself! We sure make a good team."

**-- Metro Court Hotel, lobby --**

After leaving his meeting, Jason saw a message from Spinelli detailing the findings of his investigation with Maxie. Jason knew Carly could go to great length to get her way but this time she had crossed an irreparable line. His personal life was off limits and she just might have ruined the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to him. He had a few words to tell Carly before anything else.

"I believe this is yours." Jason threw the magazine with the picture of him and Sam under Carly's nose.

"Oh thanks, you know I like my daily gossip." Carly flipped the magazine pages feeling Jason's cold glare on her. "Oh my god Jase, I had no idea you were back with Sam." Carly then innocently said while standing up from the sofa where she was seating.

Jason wasn't amused. "So did you enjoy messing up with my life? Because it is a game for you obviously…"

"Oh what Jason? Ok yes I showed this to your precious Elizabeth but you have you and only yourself to blame here. You let Sam put her hands all over you and apparently enjoyed her company and that wasn't my fault." The woman said then started walking away before being halted by her friend's dry words.

"What is wrong with you Carly? You're so unhappy your marriage failed that now you want everyone to be miserable like you?"

She turned around to face a furious Jason. "I didn't do anything wrong Jason, she would have seen these pictures no matter what, so stop acting like I'm responsible for the problems in your relationship. I told you Elizabeth wasn't the woman for you, and all this could have been avoided if you had followed my advice."

"So you're going to stand here and keep lying to my face?"

The blond woman crossed her arms above her chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"BULL!" Jason yelled out with no regards for the place where they were having this conversation. "You know exactly what I am talking about!"

"Calm… down Jason." Carly stuttered. "You're not going to cause a scene in the middle of the hotel. Why don't I come by the penthouse later, when you're not so pissed off?"

"I know all about your deal with Sam and how you paid her to come between me and Elizabeth. Are you that stupid you thought I wouldn't find out?"

"Wait Jason, it's not what you think, I can explain the money… Sam blackmailed me." Carly declared with a straight face. "She showed me the pictures and told me she would leak them to the press if I didn't pay up. I… I know how much you like the designer so I paid up, to protect you. Of course she did it anyway, but everything I did was for you and you know that. I love you so much Jase."

"Carly please, you are so transparent. You've had only negative things to say about Elizabeth from the beginning, you absolutely hate her and you went gloating about the magazine to her face. This whole mess has your name written all over it!"

Carly felt backed up against an imaginary wall with no more recourse but to come clean. "And so what if I did it Jason? You're my best friend and I can't bear to see you waste your time with that pitiful girl." The busted woman spit out.

"What if I tell you I am in love with _that_ _pitiful girl_? And that you'll never, ever be half the woman she is. Carly, you are the pathetic one here. Doing all this for no other reason but to be hateful; you need help."

"Ok Jason, I know you're mad at me right now but you have to see what is best for you." She cried out. "She isn't a right fit for you, and she's way too insecure to be in your life! And I proved it to you. I… I felt guilty because I forced you to take me to fashion week and that's where you developed this fixation for that designer. I admit I didn't like Sam at first but she is ten thousand times a better match for you."

"You are crazy Carly and thank you really. You finally made me realize who you really are and that I cannot trust you."

"Don't say that, you know you can trust me. I would do anything for you Jason. Anything." Carly pleaded on the verge of tears.

"I am done Carly; I won't accept you manipulating my life any longer. All you care about is Carly and you know what, that's it. You're gonna have to find yourself a new _best friend _to obsess about. And if you come anywhere near Elizabeth again, you'll seriously regret it."

The man started walking away but suddenly turned around to add a few words. "And Carly?" The woman's eyes fixed Jason, hoping he would take back a few of the most hurting words he had ever sent her way. "You can forget about my contribution in your different business ventures… I'm out." He said and this time walked away from her, ignoring her pleading voice begging him to rethink his decision in the background.

**-- Morgan Enterprises, Company Jet --**

Jason let Maxie know that he would prefer being the one to talk to Elizabeth and explain what had really happened that evening. The young assistant agreed, thinking it would be best for her boss to hear everything from Jason's mouth. Jason feared she would react the same way she had in her office, mind clouded out by the anger so much that she hadn't wanted to hear his explanation, but hopefully she would accept to hear him out now that he was in measure of exposing the whole truth.

The businessman left work behind and was now on his way to Los Angeles, to hopefully save a relationship that shouldn't need saving in the first place. Jason had made excuses for Carly all these years because of her claim that all she did was because they were friends and that she cared about him, but it was the last time he let the woman meddle in his life. She had a crazy possessive fixation on him and he was happy to be rid of her and her incessant drama.

--

_Next: "Where the heart takes you"_


	22. Where the Heart Takes You

_A/N: I have a new update for you! Ok, so we're meeting Grams in this chapter and well she's a little less uptight that she is on the show. Also Jason and Elizabeth finally get to talk about what really happened that day! Alright, I should maybe just let you read for yourselves! And before I forget thanks for the great feedback!_

_The characters do not belong to me… _

**Chapter 22 – Where the Heart Takes You**

**-- Audrey Hardy's House, Santa Monica CA --**

Audrey Hardy had relocated under Southern California's glowing sun and blue sky for the past three years. Port Charles had been her home for a very long time but she had identified the city of Los Angeles as the place where she would enjoy her last days. It had broken her heart to distance herself from her granddaughter but in the end it was for the best, as the young woman was able to spread her wings and learn how to fight her own battles.

And Audrey was extremely proud of what Elizabeth had accomplished in such a short amount of time. She was now a well known and admired designer and had a flourishing career lying in front of her feet. If only she could have been that successful romantically, the brunette's life would have been at last complete; alas, Elizabeth had never been lucky in love.

A loud gasp of surprise escaped Audrey as she opened her door to her granddaughter that morning. She hadn't seen her in months, actually since her last trip to Port Charles and the older woman was extremely glad she had decided to visit. Audrey knew Elizabeth adored her, although not enough to show up unannounced in the middle of the week. Something was going on in her life and she was in need of her wise words and comforting arms so she let her granddaughter in without too many questions.

After Elizabeth took a soothing bubble bath, the two women settled in Audrey's kitchen around the young woman's favorite home made cookies.

"You have no idea how much I missed your cookies, a simple bite and you feel so much better." Elizabeth said taking a sip from her glass of milk.

"So are you going to tell me what happened back in Port Charles that made you jump in a plane to come see me?" Audrey asked, claiming a chair next to her granddaughter.

"I'm not here just because my life is falling apart. I really wanted to see you too."

"I know, I know. And you know that you can tell me anything dear. So what is going on with you?"

Elizabeth played with the milk in her tall glass as she spoke. "Well, I met someone. I know I said I would probably never date again but I met this man… You would actually love him. He owns this billion dollar empire and has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. It was all like a dream Grams. I think I was really falling for him."

"This all sounds wonderful but why are you talking like all this is in the past?"

"Because, like with every dream you end up waking up, and well this time I was stupid enough to think that the feeling was mutual and that he wanted to be with little old Elizabeth in a committed relationship. When with everything that happened to me before I should have known better than to think it was possible. Why am I so unlucky when it comes to men?"

"I don't know if it has anything to do with luck… I guess we all have to go through hard times at some point, just so we can appreciate the good times even better when they come."

"Well it really seems like relationship wise my life has been a real nightmare and I am ready for some good times for a change."

"You know, I'm not sure what this young man has done, and I would be the first one to tell you that men are very interesting creatures, but sometimes we don't give them enough credit. Are you sure you didn't take whatever he did or said the wrong way?"

"At first, when I suspected his infidelity, I thought I was just being unreasonable, but then I got proof that confirmed my fears." Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh. "I guess he just wasn't a one woman man. And now that I know that, all I need to do is forget about him. And that's exactly what I'll do."

"And you chose the perfect place to do just that. Poor dear, you'll see; everything will be alright." Audrey told her granddaughter while extending an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

*********

Jason arrived at the address Maxie had emailed him with his mind going in all directions. Would Elizabeth believe him? She had to, because everything he had told and would tell her was the truth; he didn't betray her, he would never betray her. But would she even accept to listen to him? That was what Jason feared the most. As much as he was crazy about Elizabeth, that woman could unexpectedly light up at any moment, which would once again kill any chance of reconciliation.

The businessman parked his rental Porsche Cayenne next to the indicated house in the quiet neighborhood. The house was small but definitely well maintained as Jason faced the greenest lawn and prettiest flower garden of the entire street. Jason sighed loudly then knocked on the door apprehensively.

An older woman opened the door with a charming smile on her face. "Oh, you must be Jason! Come in, come in!"

As he heard his name, Jason felt as if she was waiting for him which put even more pressure on his shoulders. The young man repeated to himself that he had nothing to worry about because he did nothing wrong then spoke to the woman. "Yes, Jason Morgan. I'm sorry to drop in unannounced but I understand Elizabeth is here and I really need to talk to her."

"Well, I guessed you weren't here to see me. But come in! Sit, make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink? I still have cookies too. And no, you are not dreaming, my granddaughter didn't eat all of them. She went down to the beach and didn't want to look like a whale in her swimsuit." The woman paused observing Jason's reaction. "Her words, not mine."

"Oh… Um… I'm good thank you." Jason said while awkwardly sinking in the woman's comfy sofa.

Audrey sat next to the jittery looking man and held his gaze. "So, what are your intentions with my granddaughter?"

"What?" Was the only thing the young man could manage after hearing the dreaded question.

"Well, you jumped on a plane to follow her here; there must be a real good reason why."

"Oh yes. I am… or was, I'm not really sure, but my point is I was seeing your daughter and we got into a serious argument because of a terrible misunderstanding and I am here to make things right."

"You mean she thinks you had sex with some prostitute?"

The man almost choked at the older woman's candid comment. "Um… yes, but this is not what happened. This other woman tried to trick me and managed to take pictures of us in an uncomfortable position. I have proof that it was all a big scam. I never did any wrong to your granddaughter and never will. I care too much about her."

"That's why you all say… how do I know you actually mean it?"

"I can't prove it. All I know is that I miss her when she isn't around. She is what I think about when I wake up and definitely who I want to fall asleep next to. It is unexplainable really; I have never been that way. I think my feelings for Elizabeth run deeper that I even thought they could."

"Well, well. Maxie never told me you were that crazy about my granddaughter."

"Maxie?"

"She just called, to give me a heads up and told me the whole story. Your defense was not bad. You better repeat that whole speech about how much you care for her to Elizabeth, I'm sure she'd love to hear that. She'll be back in a few, I doubt she will take much longer so why don't you relax and start telling me where you think I should invest my hard earned dollars. You know with the stock market playing hoops on us, poor old Grams is getting lost."

Jason smiled for the first time since he set foot in the woman's house. Elizabeth's grandmother was a real character and he was glad to see that she had that on her side. Now he would just have to wait and face the biggest test of all.

*********

Half an hour later, Elizabeth appeared in the room with a colorful beach dress that fell all the way down to her feet, hair held off her face by oversized sunglasses and clutching a large bright yellow hobo bag. "Grams! Grams! Are you in here? I came across the cutest shop down on Main Street and…" Elizabeth face became blank and her heart jumped inside her chest as she saw Jason stand up from her grandmother's sofa. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Elizabeth…"

"How did you even know where to find me? Oh my god, Maxie! I'm going to kill her!"

"Listen Elizabeth, yes Maxie is the one who told me you were here, so I came right away because I needed to talk to you."

"And tell me what? That you are sorry you had sex with another woman? That it was a mistake and that you want me back? Well no! I am done making excuses for a cheater. I did it enough with my ex; it is not going to happen to me again!"

Jason shook his head from side to side then spoke in a calm voice. "No Elizabeth, please. Just listen to me. It is not what happened."

"Why? Why would I listen? You won't even own up to it! I saw it Jason with my own eyes!You were with her, her hands all over you on that picture." She told him her heart breaking all over again as she envisioned the image in her mind.

"I didn't cheat on you that night and I never did. I know about the picture, it wasn't real. No it was real but it's not what you think."

"You can't even make up your mind!"

"It was Carly!"

"What Carly? She isn't the one you were shacking up with. Thank god because otherwise you would have reached rock bottom, that woman is a psycho." The designer threw out.

"No, just listen to me!" Jason said in an imposing tone that left Elizabeth with no choice but to remain quiet. She crossed her arms, pouted her mouth to the side and finally listened to the man speak. "Carly paid Sam to show up at my apartment that night." Elizabeth opened her mouth to halt Jason's explanation but he went on talking. "And then they tricked me so I would walk up to Sam's room at the Metro Court just so that she could jump on me and take that shot. Why do you think I look so surprised on the picture?"

The image was engraved in her mind, and now that Jason had mentioned it, he actually looked more surprised than anything on that shot. She walked past him and sat on the comfy sofa arms crossed and eyes locked on her feet as she listened to him go on.

"I didn't even know about the picture until Maxie showed it to me this morning." The young man sighed, gauging the brunette's pensive expression. "Maxie and Spinelli tracked down the photograph and he confessed that he received a tip from Sam who told him where and when. Carly paid Sam a lot of money for her to carry this scam."

Jason left some time for the information to sink in Elizabeth's mind. The brunette didn't know what to make of this revelation. She had been convinced of Jason's infidelity and had reached a point where the simple thought of him made her body ache because of his presumed betrayal. And now he was telling her it was all a scam and that she fell right into the trap without even giving him the benefit of the doubt. She didn't feel strong enough to meet his deep blue eyes so kept looking at her sandaled feet listening to the man go on.

"… but Carly won't be a problem anymore, I ended our friendship."

Elizabeth managed to unseal her lips. "Like if she will ever accept to stay out of your life."

"She won't have a choice. I have no room in my life for people like her. Especially if she hates you so much that she would go through all this just to torment you."

Elizabeth finally lifted her head to look at Jason. "Did it ever cross your mind that maybe she did all this because she is in love with you. I'm sorry but a woman doesn't go through that much trouble in the name of friendship. What I think is that she wants you and can't accept any woman around you."

Elizabeth statement made Jason think, maybe she was right and Carly wanted to keep him for herself, or maybe she was just a very hateful woman but he didn't care because she was now out of his life. "All this isn't relevant anymore because I told her in not so many words that we are done. What I want to know is what you think about all this, about us? I am so sorry you had to go through this, I never wanted you to hurt because of me."

Elizabeth breathed out once before speaking. "You know, right now I have no idea what to think. Ten minutes ago I was still cursing you and swearing I would never see you again. And then you're standing here telling me that it was all a big mistake. I just don't know what to think anymore." She stood up and started walking towards the kitchen, followed closely by Jason.

"Elizabeth, I just want you to know that you can trust me. I didn't cheat on you or lie to you… none of all this was real_."_

The young woman turned to face him. _"_I know that now… and it must be the first time I am that happy to be wrong about something. All I could see was this picture, with this half naked woman touching you... I missed all the signs." A loud sigh escaped Elizabeth who felt completely foolish for falling into such a devilish trap. "I was just literally waiting for this to happen and then when I saw the picture I directly thought that it was it, that what I feared the most was finally happening."

"You know I would never do that to you."

"I know… and I didn't think men like you even existed but you are very real. The problem comes from me."

"There is nothing wrong with you, you reacted just the way I would have in the same situation."

"You're just saying this to be nice… I know I handled everything wrong. You didn't deserve to be talked to the way I did… and the vase. I'm so sorry I broke it."

"It's just a vase I can get you another one."

Elizabeth shook her head from side to side. "Jason just stop please! Stop being so nice and so understanding. I acted like a complete idiot. You should be furious at me for having so little faith in you."

"I can't be mad at you; I don't think I could ever be. Elizabeth you had your reasons for reacting the way you did. I knew something didn't make sense by your reaction and I thought that maybe you just needed a few days to sit on the situation, that's why I didn't call. But then I found out about Carly's scheme and I jumped in a plane…"

"I am a complete mess!" She interrupted him, failing to hear what the man was saying. "Can't you see that at the first test I completely lost it? I fell in this stupid trap without giving you a chance, I really don't deserve you. You have been great to me all along and I couldn't even give you the benefit of the doubt. I messed up everything between us because I couldn't believe in you." She uttered, forming tears slowly burning her eyes.

"Elizabeth look at me." Jason placed both hands on either side of her bare shoulders trying to make eye contact with the brunette who had been avoiding his gaze since the beginning of the conversation. "You didn't mess up anything; if it wasn't for Carly and her crazy obsession with me we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

Elizabeth gently took his hands off of her shoulders, "This time it was Carly, but it could have been any other innocent situation. You shouldn't have to deal with my constant insecurities or my irrational temper."

"But you couldn't have known these pictures were not real."

"I should have! I should have because Carly showed them to me, and because it simply didn't make that much sense anyway."

"Elizabeth stop beating yourself up, I … I love your temper, I think it's really sexy on you." Jason said hoping to bring a smile on the brunette's face. "I love everything about you."

"You say that now, but you'd very soon get tired of me."

"I can't… because I love you."

"What?" She paused, realizing what the man had just said and the only answer she had for him was "Why?"

"Why?" Her response took him by surprise. "I really can't answer that question, I just do. And what happened doesn't matter, you shouldn't feel guilty for it, I'm the one who let my guard down not you." The man stroked Elizabeth's cheek with the back of his hand before speaking again. "Elizabeth I don't think you understand just how much you mean to me… the few days away from you made me realize that I really fell in love with you."

He just said that he loved her and these words brought panic in Elizabeth's eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but no words were coming out. Seeing the woman's reaction or lack of one, Jason found himself rambling; a habit he had unconsciously picked up from Elizabeth. "I'm not saying this to make you feel better or as a desperate attempt to hold on to you. I know the circumstances aren't necessarily ideal but I don't know when would be a better time to open my heart to you. You're the first woman I have felt that connected to."

"Jason, I've been acting like a lunatic, and almost lost it… what of that makes you want to be with me?" Elizabeth asked the man in front of her, but didn't leave him time to give her an answer. "I don't think I can do this." She declared, walking back to her grandmother's living room.

Jason followed her, pleading for her to reconsider. "What? No no no… right now you are afraid because of everything that happened but you saw it yourself, you have nothing to worry about. You're the one I want to be with Elizabeth, no one else."

"But I'm the problem not you. I know myself and I don't think I am ready for this... I don't know… maybe it was a mistake getting with you right now; maybe I need more time... Imagine I'll go crazy every time a woman talks to you or smiles at you. It wasn't just Sam; the fan girls who stop us every time we go out, or that blond you were talking to at the benefit. Jason, all Port Charles has eyes only for you. I don't think I can deal with that." The woman let out, now completely doubting her ability to make a relationship with Jason work because of her constant paranoia.

Jason's heart sunk inside his chest. He was at loss of words to convince the woman of his commitment to her and decided not to press the issue further as every word from his part seemed to push her further away.

He listened to Elizabeth as she continued talking. "I am just not really good at the relationship thing… I hate myself right now, the way I sound, how hateful and completely insecure. It's not me." She said, heavy tears now falling from her doe shaped eyes.

"Hey... don't cry." Jason tried to comfort her. "I understand, you're having a hard time with all this and I should have been more sensitive to your feelings. It's my fault; I completely underestimated what Carly was capable of."

"You did nothing wrong... you are an amazing man and maybe I'm just not the right fit for you."

"Don't say that, I know you are the woman for me."

"I'm really sorry to be doing this to you."

"Don't be sorry. I don't want you to be like this. I hate seeing you hurting because of all this. Elizabeth if you feel that you cannot be with me at this moment then I understand. I wish the situation was different but if it is really what you want then I have no choice but to let you go."

"I am so sorry..." She repeated once more.

Jason held the young woman in his embrace, entangling his fingers in her flowing chocolate tresses. "Hey... don't cry. Just know that you are an incredible person Elizabeth. You are the woman I've always been waiting for and if I have to wait a little longer to be with you then I will."

Jason placed a lingering kiss on Elizabeth's forehead and without meeting her damp eyes turned around to walk out the door. He left Audrey's house, heartbroken. He had just told her he loved her and she had broken up with him. She had broken up with him for reasons he wasn't exactly clear on.

Elizabeth watched Jason walk away from her and felt a powerful urge to run after him, but she couldn't move. Her feet stayed glued to her grandmother's hardwood floor as she watched him enter his SUV with a heart she had just wrecked.

Hearing an engine start, Audrey rushed back inside the house from her backyard where she was tending to her garden. She stumbled upon her granddaughter who was uncontrollably weeping on her sofa.

"Oh, what happened dear? What did he say to make you cry like this?" She asked Elizabeth taking her gloves off and sitting next to the younger brunette, an arm around her shoulders.

Elizabeth managed to speak in between sobs. "He told me he loved me."

"Well… isn't that a good thing?"

"And I broke up with him. Oh my god, I think I just made a horrible mistake." Elizabeth let out, standing up from the comfortable couch.

"Then run after him." Audrey said imitating her granddaughter by standing to her feet.

"I can't." Elizabeth said, more heavy tears trickling down her cheeks.

The older woman once more took her granddaughter in her arms trying to soothe her heartache. "It's ok, go ahead, cry it out. It will make you feel better. Don't worry I'm here. It will all work out for the best in the end.

--

_Next chapter: Relationship Counseling_


	23. Relationship Counseling

_A/N: Please don't be too mad at our girl, she's a little confused at the moment but she'll get it together! Promised! I loved the different reactions though so thanks for reviewing; now let's see how the story plays out._

_Just playing with these characters…_

**Chapter 23 – Relationship Counseling**

**-- Jason's office, Morgan Enterprises --**

Jason had been the shadow of himself since he flew back from LA. What was supposed to bring him and Elizabeth back together had turned into his worst nightmare. He officially didn't understand women, or particularly the one he had fallen in love with. He had tried to comprehend her decision, without success and now had no idea how to proceed next. Reach out? Try and convince her she was making an enormous mistake or simply let things calm down for a little bit and wait, hoping she'll come around. Maybe a break was what they both needed to make it out of this black hole.

"Jasper Jacks here to see you." Jason's assistant introduced the man who followed her inside the large office.

Jason promptly stood up, leaving his conflicted thoughts aside long enough to carry out his meeting with the corporate raider. "Jax, thank you for coming so fast."

"Well I was kind of surprised when you called. And I'm not going to lie, pretty curious too."

"Please sit down." He offered the other businessman before himself settling on his imposing leather chair. "It's about the Metro Court. I am selling my shares." He told an incredulous Jax. "And I wanted to give you a first option to buy them."

"Wow, I'm surprised you're not selling them to Carly."

"She is the reason why I am getting out of the hotel."

"Oh…" Jax let out, wondering what could have prompted such an unforeseen decision.

Jason quickly enlightened him. "She just went too far this time."

"Well, look at that." Jax uttered mockingly. "Me who thought you would never see the light. But I shouldn't make fun because I myself took long before realizing how dangerous Carly really is. I always thought she was only a threat to others and that the people she loved were off limits; until I realized she only loves herself. But just out of curiosity, what did she do this time?"

"She disapproved of my relationship with Elizabeth so she made it look like I cheated on her. Of course when Elizabeth learned about it she broke up with me."

"Ouch… but didn't you tell her it was all Carly?"

"I did, but I guess it was too late; the damage was done. I'm sure it looked all too real to her and maybe she feels like if it wasn't this time it will be the next… but really I don't know. I'm not sure I get it."

"Well, complicated is the first word in the woman's dictionary. But wait, did Carly just accept to let you go without a fight?"

"Of course not. She's been stalking me; filling my voicemail of apologetic messages." Jason explained. "Security has been informed not to let her on the premises but I just wish she would give up already."

"Good luck with that because she never gives up. But at least I understand better why she has stopped running after me; she's busy trying to get you back." Jax remarked with a smirk. "Anyway, I will gladly buy you out, which will also give me an edge over Carly as majority owner."

"Good." Jason told the other man. "Hey Jax, have you heard anything from Elizabeth? I know you two work together so I was just wondering how she's doing."

"Well last I heard she was still in LA, but I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything from her." The man said standing to his feet and extending an arm towards Jason.

Jason took his hand and shook it in his. "Thanks."

"I hope everything works out between you and Elizabeth." Jax added before walking out of Jason's office.

**-- Audrey Hardy's house, Santa Monica CA --**

Audrey knocked on the door of the guest bedroom Elizabeth had been occupying since she had unexpectedly appeared on her doorstep the day before. The brunette had barely come out of the room since her conversation with Jason; no trips to the beach and no shopping sprees, which was highly unusual for the brunette who swore by these two activities every time she came to visit. The older woman who was worried about her state of mind knocked on the door lightly asking for permission to come in. After Elizabeth gave it to her, Audrey slowly opened the door to find her granddaughter packing the small suitcase she had brought in with her.

"Hey, packing already?"

"Yes, I have to get back to Port Charles early tomorrow morning."

"Why so soon, why don't you stay a little longer? Just a couple more days to make sure you're feeling better before getting back to work."

"I really wish I could, but I am going to Paris. Kate is already there for fashion week. And I also have to drop by EW and make sure everything's fine over there. I realize I haven't been really productive these past few days so I kind of have to make up for it."

"Hey Elizabeth… come sit for a minute, I meant to talk to you." Audrey said sitting down at the bed's feet and patting the free space next to her.

"Is this about Jason?" Elizabeth asked sitting down with a brittle smile. "I know I have been feeling really down these past couple days and I did a lot of thinking but I am still as confused as ever."

All Elizabeth had done since the break up was think about Jason and how she had ended things with him. She herself wasn't sure of what had happened, why she had panicked and told him she wasn't ready to be with him when in her heart she knew that she undeniably was in love too.

Audrey held her granddaughter's hand in hers. "Ok, I just wanted to make sure that this wasn't about your father."

"What does dad have to do with this?"

"I'm afraid more than you think." Audrey told a puzzled Elizabeth. "I know how much the affair your father had when you were only thirteen affected you. I don't think you ever really forgave him for what he did to your mom... and to the whole family."

"Grams, you know I hate talking about that and all this happened a long time ago." Elizabeth said, the distant memories flashing back through her mind. For the Webbers, the issue was treated as a deeply buried family secret that no one ever mentioned. "Mom forgave him and they never got a divorce. She basically said let's just never talk about it again, ever; and that was the end of it."

"You know, these kinds of situations are delicate and people react differently. Jeff made a horrible mistake and your mother did what she thought she needed to do to keep her family together."

"I know Grams and I don't blame her for it, but I sometimes wished she hadn't... because she was never the same after dad's affair. She turned into a very bitter woman; they both focused on their jobs, leaving us to deal with their problems anyway we could. I never understood how she could just forgive him so easily though…" She abruptly stopped talking thinking about her own past mistakes. "…until I got with Lucky."

Elizabeth stood up to face the bedroom window, both arms crossed above her chest. "I never thought he would cheat on me, and I was convinced that it would never happen to me, but it did. Maybe that's why I lived in denial land for so long; I knew something was wrong but instead of facing the fact that he was cheating on me, I ignored the signs until I had no choice but to admit the truth."

The young woman paused, drawing some air in before going on. "It's funny because for so long I didn't understand how Mom could get past what Dad did to her and just like her I ended up forgiving all of Lucky's transgressions, until the day when I stopped and realized what had happened to me. And yeah, maybe breaking up with Jason had a lot to do with all this, but the simple thought of being in love right now scares me so much."

"Opening your heart can be a very scary thing, but Elizabeth you can't let past experiences dictate your future. If you are afraid of being hurt, you'll never live anything. Think about all the great time you've spent with Jason before this falling out? Do you really think you'd be better off if you had never met him?"

The answer was easy… of course not Elizabeth thought, shaking her head from side to side. "It sounds so logical when you talk about all this, but I don't know how to leave my fears behind and that scares me even more. If I can't do that I will never be able to be with Jason in peace."

"Then don't leave your fears behind and instead use them to move forward. Prove to everyone who's hurt you that they didn't destroy your chance at happiness."

Her grandmother stood up to join Elizabeth by the window as she continued her plea. "Listen, I am telling you all this because I want to make sure you won't have any regrets. All I want is for you to be happy and if you think you'll be happy on your own then by all means, go for it. But if what you really want is to be with Jason and for some unexplainable reason you doubt yourself then maybe you should rethink your decision."

Audrey paused, watching her granddaughter's pensive reaction. "Elizabeth you are stronger than you think and from what I was able to see, this young man is crazy about you, and I'm sure you love him too."

"Oh Grams… but is love really enough? Dad loved mom, and I think somehow Lucky loved me too but they still cheated."

"And it doesn't mean Jason will!"

Elizabeth started pacing across the small guest room as she spoke. "I know that Grams, yet I can't stop thinking about what if this scam had turned out to be real or what if some time in the future Jason gets tired of me and decides to go look for someone better. I am a hot mess and he is… he is just this amazing man. I completely obsessed about this situation, which thankfully ended up being a scam, but I never want to go through that kind of pain again."

"Yes it hurt, you probably cried your heart out over this but you're still standing strong. A broken heart shouldn't keep you from loving again; instead, an ordeal like this one should make you stronger and help you realize that you can surmount anything."

A heavy sight escaped the young designer. "My heart is telling me be with him but my head keeps telling me I shouldn't… not right now."

"You know, sometimes the best decisions start from your heart, and then make their way up to your head."

Elizabeth smiled at her grandmother's piece of advice. The wiser woman was right, and she already knew it. She was supposed to be a go getter, that's how she had built this flourishing career as a designer. Letting her fears do the talking had never taken her anywhere in life. Instead, she maybe had just lost the one thing that she had always been waiting for, love.

"You're right Grams, about everything. Now I just hope I haven't ruined everything between Jason and me."

**-- Jason's Office, Morgan Enterprises --**

"Diane, in my office please. I meant to ask you about something." Jason said in his phone and five minutes later the fervent attorney was standing in front of him, fists resting on her hips.

"In need of my very valuable legal advice on a matter?" Diane inquired as she walked in.

"No, actually nothing like that. It's more… personal." Jason said, unconsciously scratching the back of his head.

Diane heard the uncomfortable way in which her boss spoke these words and walked forward to sit in front of his desk, withholding any snarky comments. She had always known this day would come, when he would finally voluntarily ask for her advice concerning his personal life; it was just a matter of time. "I'm listening, anything you want to ask, go for it."

Jason was surprised that his usually very talkative attorney hadn't made any mocking comments at his request before he started speaking. "Ok, um… Elizabeth and I just broke up, and well you are a woman so I thought you would be the best person to help me understand her thinking because I'm a little lost here."

"Ok, just tell me the situation and I will do my best." She said, crossing her legs.

"Alright, well she and I were doing great until Carly came into the picture and made sure to make it seem like I cheated on Elizabeth with the whole magazine disaster that I am sure you already know about."

"So it was Carly!" The woman screamed out. "You cannot begin to imagine how shocked I was when I saw this article! I couldn't wrap my mind around why you would leave a smart, talented and gorgeous woman for someone who seems to come straight out of a Vegas peep show!" Diane exclaimed, flying both arms in the air. "But how did Carly pull that off?"

"She paid Sam McCall to show up at my apartment putting doubt in Elizabeth's mind. Then she had her trick me so I would walk up to her hotel room. She offered me information on Corinthos so I went to see her and she jumped on me right when she opened the door. A photographer was there and the result is that picture."

"Well at least we have to give them that, they are good." Diane said from the side of her mouth.

"Yes, and Carly got what she wanted, Elizabeth saw the picture, and of course she became furious with me, thinking I betrayed her."

Diane shook her head from side to side, at the foolishness of the situation. "I can understand why, and for the humiliation to be complete it had to be done via a magazine. Carly really didn't go easy on our designer."

"Not at all, especially considering Elizabeth was cheated on by her ex boyfriend and for some crazy reason she is convinced that all men are like him which only made the situation worse."

"Oh… ok… that's not good."

"No, but I found her in LA at her grandmother's house and I told her everything, explained it was all a big lie. And that's where I am lost because she said that even though she believes me, she doesn't think we can be together. I don't know, it was almost like if she didn't trust herself and felt guilty for the way she reacted."

"Okay…" the redhead trailed out. "Well maybe she is afraid and is waiting on some kind of assurance that you won't turn out to be like her ex. She probably thinks this was a warning and it is just a matter of time before this mess turns out to be real."

"But I told her I don't know how many times…"

Diane interrupted him. "These are just words to her at this point and frankly what I think she needs is some time to figure out what she really wants. I think she might have been overwhelmed by this whole situation." Diane explained, trying to put herself in the other woman's shoes to give some much needed insight to her client.

Jason breathed out, running a finger along his eyebrow. "When I told her I loved her she asked me why and told me she doesn't think she can do this. She said she doesn't trust herself."

"You said what?" The lawyer asked opening her eyes wider. "That you loved her?"

"Yes I did, what's wrong with that?"

"Timing." She declared, waving a hand in the air as she went on. "You should have been more subtle instead of dumping all this on her head at once. The poor girl probably felt like she had no choice but to run the other way." Diane shifted in her chair to face Jason straight in the eyes. "Ok, you just told me she has trust issues, she thinks you cheated on her then it turns out to be a big lie, then you just want to get back like nothing happened when she feels guilty for falling in such a stupid trap, and you top it off by telling her you love her… way to add more pressure on her already overwhelmed shoulders."

"When you present things that way." Jason let out rubbing his chin. "But what am I supposed to do now? Because I don't simply want to let her go, who knows when or if she will ever change her mind?"

"I don't have all the answers Jason but what I think is that you should give her time_. _She sounds like a very confused young lady… but I think you shouldn't give up on her just yet. I'm sure once everything settles in her mind she'll figure out what she wants and most probably will come back to you."

"I really hope you're right Diane. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime! I always knew I would make a great relationship counselor. Do you think I chose the wrong career path?"

Jason faced her with a grin. "You're the best lawyer I have ever worked with, so don't even think about switching careers."

His phone beeped twice and the businessman answered the call from his assistant. _"Just to let you know that your car is ready to take you to the airport."_

"Thanks, I'll be right down." He told his assistant standing up from his desk.

"Going somewhere?" Diane asked her boss

"Yes, South Africa first, then I have a few other subsidiaries to check on before I get back."

"Well bon voyage!"

**--**

_Next: Worlds Apart_


	24. Worlds Apart

_A/N: I have to say, it's not that easy to write liason apart, but I felt it was necessary for Elizabeth to get over her fears and realize that she can trust Jason and grow to feel more secure about relationships in general. Jason's not going to be in this update which is Elizabeth centric because she's the one who needs to figure out what she really wants so please bear with me. But he'll be back soon!_

_Don't own… don't sue…_

**Chapter 24 – Worlds Apart**

**-- Port Charles Airport --**

"Have you lost your mind?" Maxie yelled as soon as Elizabeth finished telling her in what circumstances she had ended her romance with Jason. "I can't believe you did that!"

"If that can reassure you, I can't either." Elizabeth said rolling her suitcase behind her as she very quickly walked to exit the crowded Airport. Another large shoulder bag that carried a few designs was securely clutched under her arm.

"Then why?" Maxie asked, completely outraged by what she was hearing. "Why did you break up with him after he told you everything was a scam by his obsessed friend? And on top of that that he was in love with you!"

"I don't know Maxie, I really don't know. It was all kind of surreal."

"Don't you know how many women would kill to get these three little words out of a man like Jason?" The young blond said flapping her high heels quickly as she painfully tried to follow Elizabeth's very rapid lead.

"I know Maxie, I get it… At least now I do." Elizabeth said, still rushing to get a car. "And by the way thank you for everything you've done to uncover Carly's scheme."

"You're welcome, but everything I did doesn't matter if you're not going to be with Jason." Maxie let out in a high-pitched voice. "You two are made for each other, it's obvious! I've watched you since you met him and I can tell you that I haven't seen you happier than that. Ever! Not even when Kate got you a Hermes handbag for your first fashion show."

The designer chuckled at her assistant's comment, she had been very happy to receive this gift so that meant something. Elizabeth finally stopped her rush to speak. "I know; the time I spent with Jason was amazing." She told Maxie thinking about the incredible time she had spent in his company, about how good he had been to her since she had decided to give this relationship a try.

"See you agree with me!"

"Of course I agree with you, it's just more complicated than that." Elizabeth declared then turned on her Manolo Blahniks to keep her sprint towards getting a cab.

"What's complicated in that? He loves you, you obviously do too… this is all very simple in my book." The young assistant said, trying to catch up with her boss.

The designer waved at an approaching taxi that quickly pulled in front of the two women. "I wish it was that simple but it's not, not with me."

"Whatever that means… anyway, so what happens now? Have you called him since?"

"No, I thought it would be better if I spoke to him in person." Elizabeth let out a deep sigh. "That's if he even wants to see me. He laid it all out on the table and I broke his heart. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to have anything to do with me."

"And you won't know for sure until you talk to him, so go!"

"Yes, as soon as I drop these new designs at EW I will go see him and make things right. Hopefully he'll want to listen to me."

"Forget about EW, give these to me, I'll drop them off. You rush to Morgan Enterprises and get your man back!" Maxie said pushing her boss in the cab.

**-- Morgan Enterprises --**

It's with deep breaths that Elizabeth climbed up the Morgan tower in downtown Port Charles to meet with a man who she wasn't even sure would want to hear from her after what she had done to him. Maybe he would throw her out, or refuse to see her all together but she had to at least try to speak with him.

"Hi Jillian, I'm here to see Jason, is he in his office? Elizabeth spoke in a timid voice, fearing what was to come.

"Mr. Morgan is presently out of the country but I will let him know that you came by." The assistant threw out coldly then promptly went back to fastidiously taping on her computer keyboard.

"Um… do you know when he'll be back?"

A red head with apparent good taste approached Elizabeth before the assistant was able to reply anything. "Is this vintage Chanel?" She asked pointing at Elizabeth's flowing salmon chiffon dress that was strapped at the waist by a thin white belt.

Elizabeth turned to face the newly arrived woman. "Yes."

"Gorgeous! And the shoes… just perfection!" The true connoisseur exclaimed. "Elizabeth Webber right? It is so nice to finally meet you." She continued a hand extended towards her.

Elizabeth accepted her invitation and shook her hand in hers. "Nice to meet you too. But I'm sorry, you are?"

"Diane Miller, corporate lawyer. I've heard a lot about you. I mean a lot…" She said with a pronounced smirk that let Elizabeth wondering what exactly she had heard about her.

"Why don't we have a little chat?" Diane offered, clutching the designer's svelte arm. She then summarily dragged her to her close by office. Once inside, she shut the door behind them, making the younger woman even more apprehensive of the unexpected meeting.

Elizabeth looked around and watched Diane, who wore a tasteful brown wool pant suit with a beige silky chemise under, lean against her office right in front of the brunette. The designer then slowly bended her knees and dropped on a chair facing Diane. "Maybe you're in measure to answer me, I am looking for Jason, and his secretary told me he is out of the country."

"Yes, first South Africa, he was attending a high profile event there, but he's in for the long haul, checking on various foreign affiliates, new investors, contracts and all that good stuff."

"Oh I see… that's too bad because I really need to speak with him."

"I bet you do." The woman added, but Elizabeth's quizzical look prompted the lawyer to finally enlighten her on the reason why she had pulled her in her office. "I know a little bit about your situation and well Jason is very troubled by your break up."

"He told you about it?" Elizabeth asked nervously, realizing his lawyer probably saw her as a true idiot because of her perplexing actions.

"Yes he did. He came to me because I am a woman and he thought I could give him some kind of insight as of why you decided to end things with him."

"And what did you say?" Elizabeth asked; eager to find out in what direction his attorney had sent his mind.

"Confusion, overwhelming situation, temporary insanity, anxiety attack..." Diane joked, hoping to lighten up the air and allow the younger woman to relax a bit. All she wanted was help the two lovers. She knew how crazy Jason was about this woman and it seemed to the lawyer she had been right to tell him Elizabeth would come back; she just hadn't expected it would be that soon.

Elizabeth faced sideways, focusing on a cubic style painting on the wall to avoid Diane's gaze. "I messed up really badly. He must be devastated right now; all because I was too scared to even listen to anything he was telling me that day."

"Yes, he was a little devastated… and you seem to be too."

The young woman turned to face Diane again. _"_I am. I don't know what I was thinking because I love him too. But I panicked when he told me he was in love with me. I wasn't sure I was ready for this."

"You know, Jason really is in love with you and I have to tell you it's the first time I have seen him that way. He actually gets off work early and smiles all the time; you did a real number on him. And right now instead of being furious at the way you sent him packing he was here trying to understand what had happened and hoping you would reconsider."

"Really?" Elizabeth let out, reassured to learn that he hadn't given up on her just yet.

"Jason Morgan is the most loyal man I have ever had the chance to meet. Yes he used to have his playboy days but even then, I cannot think of one time when he wasn't honest with the person he was with at the moment."

"He is a great man and I came by today to tell him just that, and that I want to be with him. I wanted to tell him that I made a terrible mistake thinking we shouldn't be together when I know in my heart that I want to be with him." Elizabeth looked down wondering why she couldn't have told him all these things when she had the chance. Feeling Diane's concerned stare on her, she lifted her eyes to meet hers. "You must think I am a complete nut job."

"We've all reacted irrationally at one point or another."

"Yes, but my stupid reaction just might have cost me Jason."

"I doubt it." Diane reassured Elizabeth. "Although you might have to work a little harder to get him back because he is more confused that you are right now, and he might not be very excited to jump back in the roller coaster ride you put him through."

"I completely understand, and I am ready to fight to get him back. Do you know how long he'll be away?"

Diane shrugged lightly. "I don't exactly know; a week, maybe two or possibly more."

"Oh… I'm going to Paris early tomorrow morning, that's why I really wanted to talk to him today. But I guess I'll see him whenever he gets back." Elizabeth said, rising to her feet.

"Paris? For fashion week?" Diane asked, especially interested.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm joining Kate Howard there."

"Kate Howard, from Crimson?" Diane repeated in awe. "I'm her biggest fan!"

"Then why don't you give me a call once I get back, I'll introduce you to her."

"You would do that?"

"That's the least I can do, you've been a great help Diane, Thank you." Elizabeth said then turned to leave the woman's office.

**-- Air France Flight 257, Destination Paris --**

Elizabeth should have been excited about what was ahead of her; a beautiful city she had dreamt to visit for so long, fashion week that would undoubtedly be full of stunning garments and incredible surprises, but all she could think about was Jason and how she had abruptly and idiotically decided to end things with him. She hated that she wasn't able to at least speak with him before he left Port Charles, to tell him how she really felt. But now that they both were in different countries the much needed conversation would have to wait for their return.

Elizabeth then sat alone, a plentitude of thoughts running through her mind as she remembered the words of everyone she had spoken with since. They all in their own way reinforced her conviction that she wanted a life with Jason in it.

"_You know, sometimes the best decisions start from your heart, and then make their way up to your head."_

"_You two are made for each other, it's obvious! I've watched you since you met him and I can tell you that I haven't seen you happier than that. Ever!"_

"_You know, Jason is really in love with you and I have to tell you it's the first time I have seen him that way… Jason Morgan is the most loyal man I have ever had the chance to meet."_

A smile appeared on her lips. What had she been afraid of?

Hoping to give a break to her overactive mind, she decided to flip through the glossy pages of a people magazine she had brought with her and fell on an article about Jason.

_Jason Morgan was seen at the annual United Against AIDS Fundraising Event in Johannesburg with Supermodel Brenda Barrett. It's his first public apparition since the end of his legal troubles and it is the second time he is seen in company of a different woman since he called it quits with Fashion designer Elizabeth Webber who has been keeping a low profile since their breakup…_

Not wanting to read more, she fiercely closed the magazine. _Calm down, don't panic… it's probably not what you think_. She though. _You can't believe anything they write anyway_. She had learned her lesson with Carly's high jinks and realized jumping to conclusion would do no good.

Yet Elizabeth felt horrible seeing another woman at his arm, she realized her indecision already might have cost her the unique relationship she entertained with Jason. Maybe he truly had turned the page on her. Her breathing started to hasten as panic slowly crawled up on her, but she quickly managed to get herself together remembering that she had promised herself she was done with the unnecessary paranoia. Brenda Barrett was probably just a very good friend of his, she told herself then turned on the entertainment screen in front of her, hoping to distract herself some other way.

Paris would be a lot of fun.

--

_Next: Reality Check_


	25. Reality Check

_A/N: I hope you'll enjoy this update! There's a little bit of everyone in this chapter, and it's leading to the big reunion that's coming up soon I promise, anyway, here it goes!_

_I didn't create these great characters, just borrowing them for my little story…_

**Chapter 25 – Reality Check**

**-- Hôtel San Régis Paris, France --**

"Yes Maxie, I had a great trip… I arrived and checked in at the hotel… Yes, it is right between The Champs Elysees and Avenue Montaigne… and the city is beautiful... yes I saw the Eiffel Tower; I can even see it from my hotel room… I will call you whenever I … What? Jason? I tried calling but nothing; I couldn't even leave a message which was weird… what? his voicemail box might be full? Yes, you're probably right… and I promise I will try to relax and enjoy Paris. Ok, I'll call you later."

Elizabeth hung up the phone then noticed Kate was standing at the door of her hotel room. "What's all this Jason talk? What happened now?"

"I'll tell you everything but first promise me you won't chastise me because I've already got it from my Grams, Maxie, Jason's attorney…"

"His attorney?" Kate asked puzzled.

"Long story… anyway I broke up with him."

"I figured with the whole picture debacle. What was that about?"

Elizabeth sat on her bed ready to enlighten her friend. "No, but you don't know the whole story. It was all a scam. He was never with that woman. Carly paid her to make it seem like he cheated on me with her."

"Carly? No she did not!" Kate said in shock, joining Elizabeth at her bed's foot.

"Yes she did!"

"I can't believe she went that far. But so what happened then?"

"Well Jason found me in LA and told me everything, and also that he loves me. But when he told me that I panicked and got scared thinking I wasn't strong enough to be in a relationship because of the way I reacted." She said facing Kate with worried eyes as she waited for her friend to lecture her and remind her of how stupid she had been.

"Ok, so now what?"

"What do you mean now what?" She asked puzzled. "No Elizabeth you have lost your mind, or Elizabeth you are such an idiot…"

"No, you were confused and well it happens. Now what is important is to figure out what you will do to fix this." Kate said.

"Yes, you're right… no need to keep beating myself up over my mistake, now what I need to do is figure out how I will get in touch with Jason so we can simply talk. He's in South Africa right now, that's if he's not already on his way somewhere else."

"So you tried calling?"

"I did, but like I was telling Maxie I can't get a hold of him, and I can't even leave a message because his voice mail is full or something." The designer explained.

"Have you tried emailing, to at least tell him you need to talk."

"I'll try, but all his emails go through his assistant and she hasn't been very helpful, I'm sure she'll withhold my message until he gets back to the office."

"Ok, well it looks like you might have to wait until you get back to Port Charles."

"I guess so, but I'm not even sure he wants to hear from me." Elizabeth said in a defeated tone.

"How do you know? Maybe he's been waiting for you to reach out, which would make sense after the way you parted ways." Kate remarked.

"Maybe, or maybe he finally got tired of the push and pull and I wouldn't be surprised if he finally gave up after the way I treated him." Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh. "I read that he attended the United Against AIDS Fundraiserwith Brenda Barrett."

"Oh Brenda! I'd love to have her in Crimson, I'll have to call her reps and see if we can arrange something."

"Kate you're not helping!" Elizabeth threw back at her.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you think he's moved on with her? You have been to so many events with Jax but that didn't mean you were an item."

"I know, and I didn't say that he was dating her, I know I can't believe whatever they write." Elizabeth said standing to her feet then started pacing across the hotel room. "I was just surprised to see another woman at his arm. I guess it made me realize that I could very well have lost him for good."

"Ok you know what, enough Jason talk, we're in Paris remember! So time to cheer you up with a nice little tour of this magnificent city and later we're going to John Galliano's show for Dior."

**-- The Westcliff Hotel Johannesburg, South Africa --**

Jason's South African trip was coming to an end and the businessman was already preparing to get to the next country he would have to visit before making it back home. Being miles away had helped him resist the temptation to call Elizabeth or fly to her grandmother's and try to convince her to change her mind. But like Diane had advised him, he would give Elizabeth her space and some time to decide what she truly wanted.

He was packing and waiting for his friend Brenda, who he had unexpectedly met at the high profile event he attended a few nights back. The young woman had been touring the world in accordance to various endorsement deals she carried as a very famous figure in the modeling industry. Because of their mutually busy schedules, the pair was very rarely able to spend time together and it had rejoiced Jason to see her and her large sense of humor again.

Right as he was thinking about her, Brenda Barrett loudly knocked on his hotel room door, that he quickly opened, and then barged in holding an opened magazine in her hand. "Have your read this? They think we're dating now, what a joke those tabloids, they should know I like my men a way less grumpy than you."

"Well thank you." Jason said walking towards the newly arrived woman. "Let me take a look." Jason asked grabbing the magazine from her. He very rarely paid attention to the gossips but since they had been instrumental to the demise of his relationship with Elizabeth, the young man had decided to pay more attention to what was said about him out there.

"Well great. Now if Elizabeth reads this she'll think I am moving on when I had no idea you were even supposed to be here."

"Oh come on, everyone knows that they always blow things out of proportion, but what I don't understand is why you were cited first in this article and not me." Brenda said, taking the magazine back from Jason and flipping more pages to check if anything more had been published about her.

"Brenda! What does it matter?"

"It matters! I'll have my publicist give them a call."

"You're actually happy they write stuff about you." Jason realized.

The young woman closed the magazine and threw it on a nearby side table. "Of course I am! It keeps people talking about me. Anyway, you shouldn't worry too much about your girlfriend who I still haven't met by the way."

"Well I don't think it will happen any time soon." Jason said dropping on a large sofa that was standing in his suite.

"Why is that?" Brenda asked unaware of his delicate situation with Elizabeth.

"Because of those damn tabloids." The man said pointing at the magazine.

"What happened? They ran a funky rumor about you and what? It was all fake anyway right?" The young woman guessed.

"Yes but it still cost me my relationship with Elizabeth. Well actually I shouldn't blame it on the tabloids, it was all Carly."

"Oh oh, what has she done this time?" She said, making Jason realize it was always the first thing everyone asked. "I told you that harpy wasn't to be trusted."

"I know, I made a mistake letting Carly close to me but I learned my lesson. Now I even had to change phone number because she's damn too stubborn to let go."

"So where do you stand with the girlfriend now?"

"Right now, things are not looking good and as much as I am hoping she changes her mind and decides to get back together I'm not sure it will happen. She told me she wasn't ready for a relationship and right now all I can do is respect her decision and give her some space." Jason explained.

"Well that sucks! But you'll see things will get better." Brenda said tapping her friend's back. "But you've got to start by retiring the miserable face or people are going to start thinking I'm a boring friend to be around."

"Well you kind of are…" Jason joked.

"Shut up! Anyway… are we still on for what you promised me? Don't you even think about changing your mind!" Brenda asked.

"Yeah, sure…" Jason reassured his friend.

"Great… then I'll see you in a few days!" She added before leaving his suite to get back to her hotel, where she would pack before leaving South Africa for Europe.

**-- Metro Court Hotel, Jax's office --**

After she received a message from her business partner and ex husband, Carly rushed to meet him in his office, but not before making sure her makeup was still on point. She knew it was just a matter of time until he decided that this divorce was a horrible mistake and that he simply couldn't live without her. A mischievous grin took over her lips as she thought about Jason and how he would assuredly be next in line to come back thanking her for ridding him of goodie two shoes Elizabeth. It was always the same story with the men in her life who often damned her for taking charge and making decisions for them and in the end couldn't resist her.

Carly pushed Jax's door confidently, and with every intention of playing hard to get. "You called me?"

"Yes I did Carly… and no need for that smug look on your face we're not getting back together." The man said, knowing the woman's tricks by heart.

"Jax! I know we're divorced as of right now but I also know that the last time you called me in your office like that it ended in hot steamy sex so sorry if I assumed."

Carly managed to forge a nostalgic smirk on the man's lips, but the memories were not pleasant enough to make him forget her betrayal with her personal trainer. "I called you to let you know that Jason just sold his shares of the Metro Court."

"What!" The woman let out in complete shock. Jason had warned her he would, but she never for a minute believed he would actually go as far as selling his holdings in a profitable organization like the hotel only to get back at her. "No, you're bluffing. Jason would have told me if he was selling his shares." She said in complete denial; her best friend as angry as he was wouldn't go that far, and certainly not because of a woman.

"Well, from what I understand you have lost your position of best friend in his eyes so it makes total sense he didn't tell you anything about it."

"But, why? What is he gaining in selling? This doesn't make any sense; I'll talk him out of it." She said turning to leave but was quickly halted by Jax's words.

"Too late, the paperwork has been signed and as of today I own sixty percent of the Metro Court."

"What?" Carly turned back around, her mouth dropped opened as she was now boiling on the inside. Jason and the twenty percent he used to hold allowed her to regularly dominate Jax when decisions were to be made but by selling him his shares, Jason had just completely crushed Carly's power.

"You heard right, I am now majority owner and I can tell you right now we are renovating the ball room and Crimson is getting the whole fifth floor."

Without another word Carly stormed out of Jax's office, with every intention to find Jason and letting him have it.

**-- Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré, Paris --**

_**Two days later…**_

Elizabeth's first time in Paris was supposed to be the most fun she had ever had in her whole life. Eating decadent croissants and warm French baguette in the morning, wasting time in little cafes, tasting incredibly flavorful dishes all while being part of the greatest fashion event on the planet. Thanks to Kate, she was shaking hands with the masterminds of couture and was even given precious advice on how to remain successful. All this was wonderful, and yet Elizabeth was feeling blue. Everything felt dull and nothing seemed to spike her interest the way it should have. No, her mind was preoccupied by a certain man she couldn't wait to talk to.

After the afternoon shows of the day, Kate took Elizabeth out on a little shopping trip. The fashion editor had noticed that no matter what they did her protégé hadn't seemed fully present, as she kept thinking about how she might have ruined any chance at a relationship with Jason. Kate hoped that taking her to what was recognized as the most fashionable street of the city, with all of the most prestigious brands represented, would lighten up the gloomy young woman.

"Have you seen this little skirt?" Kate said pointing at a store's display window. "I thing this will be a hit this summer."

Elizabeth was walking down the narrow avenue with only one thing in mind. "I've been trying to reach him for two days and nothing. He still hasn't returned my calls." She said, not having heard a word Kate spoke.

"And he probably will... maybe he's just very busy right now."

"Yeah, maybe... but what if he really doesn't want me anymore... what if he's ignoring me?"

"Elizabeth you need to stop stressing over this. The whole point of being in Paris for you was having fun but you've been so worried that I don't think you were able to enjoy anything." Kate told her as they kept walking down the street.

"I wish I could just put these thoughts on hold but I can't. I might very well have ruined everything between us and the more time that passes by the less chance I have of getting him back.I want to try calling one more time but then I'm afraid he'll think I'm stalking him.

"Exactly, so just wait. Two days is not that long if you think about it."

"It's an eternity! I even called his stuck up assistant who wouldn't tell me where he was, she just said he wasn't there… which is probably code for he doesn't want to speak to me. But I don't blame him, for the way I treated him. One day I wanted him the next day I didn't. I think I might have ruined everything just because I'm a coward."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Elizabeth." Kate tried to comfort her friend.

Elizabeth heard her cell phone ringing and hurried to retrieve it from her handbag, hoping it was Jason finally returning one of her many calls.

"_How's the weather in Paris?"_ Maxie asked her boss jovially.

"Maxie…" Disappointment could be heard in the brunette's voice.

"_Jee… you couldn't sound happier to hear my voice. Anyway, that's probably going to change very fast after I tell you what I just read."_

"What?" Elizabeth eagerly rejoined.

"_Guess who's in France too?"_

"Who? Don't tell me Jason's here?"

"_He is!" _Maxie exclaimed_. "I just read that in a gossip blog and they made sure to point out that he was traveling by himself."_

"Oh my god I can't believe it! I have to find a way to see him. Do you know where he is staying?"

"_No, but I can find out... I have connections in the Morgan Clan now..." _she let Elizabeth perplexed as the young woman knew nothing of her new friendship with Spinelli.

"Ok Maxie, try to find out in what hotel he is staying and let me know as soon as you get anything ok?"

"_Will do!"_

Elizabeth hung up and quickly turned to Kate who had followed the whole conversation with attention. "Did you hear that Kate? He's here! I think I'm being given a chance to fix things between us!"

--

_Next: Paris Je t'aime_


	26. Paris Je t'aime

_A/N: I can't believe this story was supposed to be only ten chapters! We have come a long way and it is almost the end. This is the last chapter but I say almost because there is a short epilogue coming to wrap everything up. I hope you had fun with it; I certainly did and wanted to thank you so much for reading and bringing the story to life with all your great comments! _

_**I've provided a link in my profile to the NC17 version of this chapter for those of you who are interested!**_

_Oh and of course the characters don't belong to me..._

**Chapter 26 – Paris Je t'aime**

**-- Four Seasons Hotel, George V Paris --**

Maxie had followed through on her promise and called Elizabeth back promptly with all the information she could gather on Jason's Parisian stay; from the hotel, the room, to his itinerary once there. The young assistant had definitely outdone herself on this one and Elizabeth thought she should remember to ask her how she got her hands on so much details. But she would have plenty of time to worry about that later, now what mattered was getting to see Jason, somewhere private so they could talk about their relationship and she could convince him to give her another chance.

She arrived at the hotel that afternoon, knowing that Jason was supposed to be at a meeting, thanks to the detailed copy of his day schedule Maxie had sent her way. But the brunette went anyway, determined to surprise him by waiting in his hotel room. Elizabeth had a clear strategy in mind and Paris being the city of love, she prayed her plan would work. She managed to discretely climb all the way up to his room where she saw a maid walking down the floor.

"_Bonjour_, my name is Elizabeth… Morgan. My husband is staying in this suite and I wanted to surprise him. See, it's our anniversary today and he has no idea I'm in Paris. Anyway, we were here for our honeymoon five years ago and…"

The skeptical maid interrupted Elizabeth, speaking in a thick French accent. "Really? Because Mrs. Morgan is already inside waiting for her husband. I know because I came in and did not know she was inside."

_Another Mrs. Morgan?_ Elizabeth wondered in shock. Was Jason actually in Paris with another woman? Maybe this maid had seen his friend Brenda and jumped to conclusion, she didn't know. "Well… _merci_." Elizabeth told the maid who was already walking towards the next room, shaking her head from side to side.

The information didn't make Elizabeth run the other way; she needed to know who the mysterious woman was. There was no way Jason had gotten married in the few days they spent away; maybe someone had the same idea as her. The designer knocked loudly on the door, eager to confront whoever was in that room.

"I told you I didn't want to be disturbed!" A feminine voice called from inside the room.

_No she did not!_ Elizabeth thought as she recognized the screechy voice. "Carly open that door!" Elizabeth sternly ordered the other woman. "You better open right now or I will call hotel security and have you thrown out of here."

"Oh I want to see you try that!" The other woman said as she identified Elizabeth as the one talking to her.

"Open that door!" Elizabeth insisted as she continued banging on the door. After a few seconds of hesitation, Carly finally let the brunette in.

"Here, calm down." She said letting her inside. "What do you want?"

Elizabeth quickly walked past the blond woman to enter the suite. "What I want is to know what the hell you are doing here? In Jason's hotel room?"

"Waiting for him, why else would I be here for?" Carly let her know, a fist assertively resting on her hip. "And I could ask you the same thing."

"You followed him? All the way to Paris! I thought Jason was clear when he told you he didn't want you as a friend anymore." Elizabeth reminded the other woman.

"He didn't mean that. He was angry at me but he knows what I did was because I care for him so he'll change his mind. He always does." She spoke boldly.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I think this time Jason is really through with you." Elizabeth said hoping to bring the other woman down from her cloud.

"Oh really? Well what you don't understand is that Jason and I share something special. Something he'll never have with any other woman and yes we had an argument which was all your fault, but we'll get over this." Carly said in complete denial.

"Wow, I think you're even crazier than I had imagined." Elizabeth said with a light shake of the head.

"Whatever… what are you doing here without Jason anyway?" The blond woman asked.

"I came here to see him."

"And you didn't know he wasn't in his room? That's interesting." Carly said raising an eyebrow. "Wait, don't tell me you're not back together and you came here for the same reason I did… oh this is good. And then you call me crazy." Carly commented, realizing that her scheme may have worked at some level.

"It is none of your business Carly and now please leave before he gets back or I can guarantee you he won't be too pleased to find you here."

"I'll take my chances." The woman said then settled on a sofa that faced the door crossing her legs.

Elizabeth let out a loud growl in frustration then imitated Carly. She sat at the other hand of the sofa, her arms crossed tightly above her chest as they both anxiously waited for Jason to get back in his room.

*********

Paris had been business as usual for Jason; each and every of his days since Elizabeth had broken up with him had been the same. His heart suffered greatly from the blow it had received, but his company was gaining from his heartache as he worked nonstop hoping to keep thoughts of the beautiful brunette at bay… without much success.

What Elizabeth seemed to need was more time, but how much time was enough time? How long was he supposed to wait for her, until she realized he wasn't her ex but Jason, the man who fell in love with her and wanted nothing more but to make her happy? But he felt his hands were tied, until Elizabeth understood that she had no reason to be afraid.

Jason heard his cell phone ring in his pocket as he got out of the elevator. Het grabbed the phone and flipped it open. "Morgan."

"_Would it kill you to return my calls?" _Diane scolded him on the other line.

"Sorry I've been really busy, and between different flights and jet lag I didn't get to call you back. What's going on?"

"_Also you could have warned me that you were changing phone numbers!"_

"I told my assistant to tell everyone that needed to know, technically anyone but Carly." Jason said walking towards his hotel room.

"_Yes she let me know… a little late but she did. Anyway, I called because I have great news for you."_

"What happened? Do you finally have the paperwork ready for the Morrison account?"

"_No, not work! Although yes the contract has been drawn… but I'm calling about Elizabeth."_

Jason arrived in front of his hotel room and swiped the key in the door that he then swung opened. "What about Elizabeth?"

"_Yes… so if I were you I would hurry and give the woman a call."_ Jason heard as he walked inside the suite.

It was only when he fully entered the room and lifted his head up that he noticed the two women comfortably sitting, arms crossed above their chests. As they saw him, both swiftly jumped to their feet.

"Diane, I'll call you back." The man promptly said, and then quickly flipped the phone closed, staring at the surprising scene. Jason was completely taken aback by their presence but for completely different reasons.

"Jason!" Carly exclaimed walking towards him with a gigantic smile on her face. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at how faked she sounded before looking at Jason whose powerful glare was concentrated on Carly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his tone contrasting her overjoyed expression.

"I came to see you Jase, we need to talk about everything that happened. I know that you didn't mean everything you told me last time we spoke but you were angry and I get it. But you need to reconsider." She told him ignoring Elizabeth's presence in the room.

"I told you I didn't want to see you again and I meant it." Jason flatly told her.

"I am sorry ok? I am really sorry and I promise not to get involved in your love life ever again and if you want to be with her…" She pointed at Elizabeth. "…then I'll support your decision. You have my word."

"I wouldn't take the chance of letting you in my life again. I can't trust you." The man said, walking past Carly to face Elizabeth more interested in knowing why she happened to be in his hotel room than listening to Carly's excuses. The brunette eyes met his as she looked at him sorry for having put him through so much these past few days.

Carly interrupted their moment by continuing her plea. "You know you can… Jase please give me a chance. Just this time, let's forget about all this and get back to what we were before. You won't sell your shares to Jax and…"

Her words prompted Jason to turn again to face her. "So that's what this is really about, huh?" Jason said, reading through his ex friend like an open book.

"It is about saving our friendship Jason, and I thought you cherished it as much as I do."

"All you care about is keeping control of the Metro Court and well it's not going to happen. You brought this on yourself Carly." Jason told her.

"Jason, please… even if I'm not your favorite person right now you can't sell your holdings to Jax!"

"Too late, a contract is ready and Jax is probably signing it at that very moment."

A deep frown took over the woman's face as she heard these words. "If you ever cared about me Jason please do not do this!" She pleaded to the stoic man who was once again ignoring her presence and staring at Elizabeth.

He spoke without tearing his eyes from the brunette who was shyly eyeing him back. "Carly please leave now. I'm not changing my mind."

"But Jason…"

"Out!" The man firmly yelled, leaving Carly no choice but to exit the room.

Both Elizabeth and Jason watched the furious blond woman walk out of the suite with fuming ears and Jason was finally able to concentrate all of his attention on Elizabeth who had been quietly following the exchange.

"Jason." She said with the sweet sounding voice he had missed so very much.

"What are you… what are you doing here?" He asked still shocked by the woman's presence.

"In Paris or in your hotel room?" She timidly asked.

"Both, and with Carly?" The man said walking to stand closer to the brunette.

"I'm in town for fashion week and I heard you were in Paris too so… um… and I wanted to talk and you weren't here so I thought I'd wait for you, but I guess Carly had the same idea because I found her here… I told her you'd probably not want to talk to her but she stayed anyway. Sorry, maybe I shouldn't even be here." Elizabeth rambled on as she began thinking that now didn't seem like to be the best time to pour her heart out to him after all.

"No, you came to talk to me right? I want to hear what you have to say." The man asked ready to listen to her attentively.

She took a deep breath. "Yes… Ok… first of all I need to tell you how much I am sorry Jason. I am sorry for the way I've treated you since Carly tried to break us up. I reacted that way just because I was afraid and couldn't figure out what I really wanted. But now I know what I want, there is no doubt in my mind that what I want is to be with you."

"But you said..."

"It doesn't matter what I said, I was in shock, I was scared and now I had all the time in the world to think about us. I thought I was protecting my heart by letting you go but I have never been so unhappy and miserable. Jason I am in Paris and yet I couldn't seem to find the will to enjoy this amazing city because all I could think about was you and how much I wanted you next to me. When I went up the Eiffel Tower or on a bateau mouche all I could do was think about you." She paused drawing some air in. "What I am trying to say is that I love you too."

A deep breath of relief escaped Jason who had been growing scared he would never hear those words from Elizabeth. He took a step forward and without a word his mouth fell on hers, taking her lips away in a fervent kiss. He slid both of his hands along her neck to entangle them in her generous curls. He kissed her breathlessly until they were both in desperate need of air.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't want me anymore." Elizabeth let out once she could speak.

"Are you crazy?" He said, before meeting her lips once more, as if he couldn't get enough of their addicting taste.

Elizabeth broke away from the delicious kiss. "But I've been calling you and you never returned any of my calls so I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore."

Jason hit his forehead with his palm. "Shit! I was using a different phone because Carly kept calling trying to convince me to change my mind. And with the way we left things at LA I couldn't have imagined you would try to call me before I got back to Port Charles."

Elizabeth's face was brightened by an even larger smile. "Jason, I want you to know that I am done with the misunderstandings and I am done overreacting over nothing because I trust you."

Jason took both of her hands in his and looked at her straight in the eyes. "And I promise not to give you any reasons to doubt my commitment to you. I love you Elizabeth."

A keen smile appeared on her face and she heard his words. He then went on. "But, I have to know that you are sure that this is really what you want."

"I know I had my doubts but now I'm sure. And I think in a way I needed all this, to realize how much I want you in my life and that with you my heart is safe."

His lips curled up at the woman's words and Jason lowered his mouth again to meet her halfway for another kiss when a loud knock interrupted his motion. He prayed Carly had understood the message and wasn't back for more drama.

"Jason? You're there?" A female voice called from outside the suite.

"It's just my friend Brenda." Jason told Elizabeth before she could say anything.

"Brenda Barrett? Don't worry Jason, I'm not jumping to conclusion, I get that you guys are just friends even if the article hinted at more." Elizabeth reassured him.

"I'm so glad you didn't buy whatever they wrote about me."

"Jason!" Brenda impatiently called from behind the door. "I know you're here so don't make me wait outside your door yelling."

Jason finally walked over to the door that he opened to let Brenda in. "Finally I thought you drowned in your bathtub or some crazy shit like that." She said then noticed he wasn't alone. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." The woman said with a large beam.

"Brenda this is Elizabeth." Jason introduced her.

"I absolutely love your work." Brenda said.

"Thanks." The designer replied always happy to receive compliments.

"Well, I can see my timing sucks, sorry again for interrupting… but I guess you're not coming to the fashion show with me anymore huh?" Brenda told Jason then continued before he could say anything. "Ok, I get it, would have been too good to be true anyway. Alright, I'll leave you guys alone. Elizabeth it was really nice to _finally_ meet you." The model said before leaving the two reconnected lovers alone.

"Sorry about that." Jason said once Brenda was out the door.

"Did she just say you were supposed to go to Fashion Week with her?" Elizabeth pointed out.

"Um… yes I was." Jason admitted. "She asked me if I wanted to come and I said yes. I was kind of hoping I would maybe get to see you given this is supposed to be this big thing in fashion."

Elizabeth was touched by the fact Jason would sit through a whole fashion show just because he hoped to get a glimpse of her. She quickly stood on her tiptoes and crashed her mouth on his, locking her arms around Jason's solid neck. The young man lowered his hands to hold her by the waist as he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her cavernous mouth. A longing moan escaped Elizabeth and as he heard her pleasure plea, Jason suddenly lifted her thin body up, holding her solidly under the thighs and Elizabeth enveloped her legs around him in a straddling position.

Their mouth still entwined, Jason carried Elizabeth to the bed's foot where she landed and the man tore his lips away from hers for air. "I missed you so much." He said, the sound of his low and rasping voice sending chills running down her body.

"I missed you too." She told him and without delay he went for the naked skin on the side of her neck that he avidly savored. Elizabeth realized she had been genius to decide to wait for him in his hotel room as she couldn't wait for their bodies to be linked anymore.

The brunette's fingers reached for Jason's dress shirt that she eagerly opened while she fought to keep her composure despite the gentle touch of the man's tongue working its magic on her sensitive neck. Jason finished removing his shirt that he tossed to the side then effortlessly helped Elizabeth out of her blazer and t-shirt that she wore underneath. He then delicately trailed his coarse fingers down her now bare arms, until her reached her hands that he linked with his.

"I've missed your body." He told her eating her up with his stare, and she answered by letting herself fall on the comfy bed behind, taking Jason down with her. The man landed on top of her, his muscular body covering her petite frame and the naked skin of his chest now rubbing against her upper body. "I love you so much." Jason murmured against her ear.

With soft whispers and promises of love they tenderly showed each other the depth of their feelings. Once they fully satisfied their craving for one another; it did then occur to Elizabeth that what had started as a simple fashion affair had blossomed in the love of a lifetime.

--

_Next: Epilogue_


	27. Epilogue

_A/N: Here's the last part of my little story! Thank you for the incredible support and for sticking with me all this time! It was my first ongoing story and it was a pleasure to write. I hope you'll enjoy what I have coming next!_

**Epilogue**

**-- Morgan Enterprises, Jason's office --**

"Oh it has to be mine." Elizabeth said tenderly caressing the soft hair on back of Jason's neck as she sat on his lap.

"Um… why?" He asked her, his eyes devouring her then placed a soft peck on her lips.

Elizabeth's mouth formed a delighted smile. "Well for one it's bigger."

"Maybe, but mine's more practical." Jason remarked.

"No it's not." She quickly rejoined.

"Yes it is… and you don't have a pool table."

"We don't really need a pool table. You're so busy you never even get to play." She said then continued speaking before he could contest. "And how about all the vases we got from Italy. Can you imagine moving all these?"

"Um… they survived the plane."

She faced him with a cute grimace. "And they wouldn't fit with your décor."

It was his turn to make a funny face at her observation before he continued listening to her. "Ok, fine the pool table can fit in the guest bedroom. So what do you say, you move into my house?"

Jason wavered for a few seconds then finally said. "Alright that works."

"Great! But I better get going if I don't want to be late. I'll see you later anyway, and make sure to be on time. Although I know you will be you're going with Diane." She said tapping on his chest a couple of times before jumping off his lap.

Elizabeth started walking towards the door but was halted by Jason's voice. "Elizabeth wait!"

She swirled around to face him again and saw him walking towards her. He took both of her hands in his. "I forgot something."

"What?" She asked him eyes opened wide.

"I forgot to tell you good luck for tonight." He said then cradled her face with his hands and slowly lowered his mouth to hers. They shared a passionate kiss that had Elizabeth wanting to stay a little longer but quickly came back to her senses.

"I have to go." She told Jason who fought to keep his lips locked on hers.

"Just a few minutes." He managed to say his mouth still on hers then deepened the kiss, leaving Elizabeth with no other choice but to succumb to temptation. She kissed him back, her hands enveloping his strong neck while he held her close to his body with one hand, the other slithering through her chocolate tresses.

Elizabeth let out a drawn out moan that Jason drank as he explored her known curves, his hands slowly traveling on the soft fabric of her dress. But their enthralling moment was cut short by Jason's secretary, who for some reason still couldn't stand Elizabeth. Actually the designer had noticed she didn't like any woman who came close to her boss with the exception of Diane; Elizabeth would need to make sure she wasn't another Carly in the making.

"Mr. Morrison is here to see you." The woman announced, forcing the two lovers apart.

They faced each other with yearning eyes. "I better go anyway." Elizabeth said before dropping a sweet kiss on Jason's lips then running out of the door.

Elizabeth was presenting her evening gown collection that night, with the special participation of supermodel Brenda Barrett which added to the high buzz her fashion show had already gotten. Months of efforts were finally coming to life on the runway; she had created an incredible line, thanks to the help of her team and especially Maxie who had managed to keep the designer's head straight when she was feeling at her worst. It was sadly that Elizabeth had let the best assistant she had ever had go pursue other opportunities.

Elizabeth was the one who had advanced Maxie's name as a possibility when Kate had told her she was looking for a new junior editor. It had been very sad for Maxie to leave her position as Elizabeth's assistant as she wondered if anyone would be able to take care of her boss the way only she knew how, but she had been reassured to learn that her replacement was up to the task. Elizabeth had hired the young Moj, a highly sympathetic but over the top young man who couldn't miss an occasion to tell things like he saw them; a side Elizabeth highly appreciated in the young man.

Maxie had remained great friends with Spinelli. Together, she thought they formed a wonderful team able to brave anything. Especially when they had devised a plan to dig up evidence on some of Sam McCall's past cons and had anonymously passed it on to the PCPD. The woman was now in lock up and awaiting trial for embezzling very large sums of money by marrying men and then clearing out their bank accounts before disappearing and changing her identity. Maxie and Spinelli believed it was only fair that for once justice was served in this city.

Kate had also found someone. Seeing Elizabeth gloriously happy in her relationship with Jason had encouraged the fashion guru to give love a try, thinking that maybe she could have both a career and a great man. That was how she had ended up accepting one of Jax's numerous dinner invitations, making the tabloids go into frenzy over their newly found romance.

Thankfully for them, Carly had developed a new obsession. After having been booted out of Jason's life, she turned to one of his former business partners; Sonny Corinthos. The man, with the help of his special connections, had managed to get out of the various counts of organized crime he was accused of and continued thriving in the town of Port Charles. Carly had been attracted to the power the Corinthos name represented and had made sure to wear it as soon as she was able to. She married Sonny in a lavish ceremony and had gotten a brand new hotel to manage as a wedding present.

Jason and Elizabeth hadn't attended the wedding; instead they were far away from Port Charles and all its drama. After coming home from France, Jason had promised Elizabeth he would take her back to Europe so they could visit Italy. A few months later he had followed through on his promise and surprised her by flying her to capital of Tuscany, Florence. They had spent their time there walking around the city hand in hand, observing the incredible architecture and local art the cradled of Italian Renaissance had to offer. They had shared two uninterrupted weeks in the European country, simply being carefree and in love; everything the brunette could have dreamed of.

Elizabeth was glad she had listened to her heart and managed to leave all her fears behind her; she had the perfect career and the man of her dreams, what more could she have asked for?

**-- The End --**


End file.
